Entre bien et mal
by choupiii63
Summary: Et si rien ne s'était passé comme prévu à la fin de la sixième année. Et si Dumbledore et Sirius n'étaient pas morts. Et si... il avait réussi à faire douter Drago Malefoy sur sa volonté de devenir Mangemort.   Tout repose sur les élèves de Poudlard, l
1. Prologue

Drago Malefoy était assis nonchalamment sur un canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à rester à Poudlard pour l'été, pour réfléchir. Il était seul, mais il préférait car cela lui permettait de faire le point. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas mauvais au fond. Ce doute l'envahissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir une obsession. Il ne pouvait accepter de faire partie de l'Ordre. De toute sa vie, il avait été conditionné pour devenir un Mangemort, mais désormais, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Son père était à Azkaban, sa mère était morte de la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père... Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de lui. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son confort personnel. Plus rien ne le retenait nul part. Il était libre, sans attache. Pourtant, il se sentait tiraillé de toute part. A Poudlard, il était en sécurité, protégé par le côté du bien. S'il sortait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le punirait de l'échec de sa mission qui avait eu pour conséquence la capture de plusieurs de ses précieux Mangemorts.

Rejoindre Potter et ses amis semblait être la meilleure hypothèse. Dumbledore avait l'air de lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais cela semblait si irréel de faire partie du même camp que Potter. Harassé, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il dormait très peu, depuis le fameux soir où il avait faillit tuer Dumbledore. Il remuait à chaque heure de la journée cet épineux problème dans sa tête sans pour autant trouver de solution. Il avait l'impression d'être emmuré vivant. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du château car les Mangemorts s'en seraient aperçut et l'aurait rapidement capturé. De tout l'été, sa seule visite fût celle du directeur qui passa lui confier ses livres pour l'année scolaire et une lettre lui annonçant qu'il était préfet-en-chef. Peut-être cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Epuisé, il s'allongea sur le canapé et sombra pour quelques petites heures dans le sommeil.

* * *

Loin de Poudlard, Hermione Granger était allongée sur son lit au Square Grimmaurd, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle aussi avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était préfete-en-chef, mais ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Pour protéger ses parents, elle avait dût modifier leur mémoire, et ce sort ne pouvait être défait. Elle les avait perdu à jamais. Elle était seule désormais. Seul Ron, Harry et Ginny comptaient à ses yeux, mais ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Elle fît le bilan de son existence et se rendit compte qu'à force de toujours vouloir être la meilleure, d'avoir de bon résultat, elle était passée à côté de sa vie. Elle était jeune, jolie, mais elle ne se mettait pas en valeur. Elle refusait de perdre du temps à se faire belle tous les jours. Elle ne s'amusait pas, ne se mettait jamais en danger. Et maintenant qu'elle était proche de la bataille finale et donc de la mort, elle décida que cette année serait décisive.

Cette année, elle se préoccuperait moins du travail et plus de son plaisir. Elle braverait les interdits, ferait des choses folles qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire, mais que, poussée par sa conscience, elle n'avait jamais fait. Cette année s'annonçait différente. Elle fit mentalement une liste de choses folles à faire pendant l'année scolaire et décida de la mettre sur papier le lendemain. C'était décidé, la gentille petite Hermione, miss-je-sais-tout allait peu à peu disparaître pour laisser naître une fille sûre d'elle. Dès demain, elle demanderait conseil à Ginny pour l'aider à se mettre en valeur. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant que cette année, elle allait la vivre à fond.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione arriva sereine dans son compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef. Elle avait réellement changé pendant l'été. Elle avait bel et bien demandé de l'aide à Ginny avec elle avait dévalisé le Chemin de Traverse. Chez Fred et Georges, elles avaient acheté tous les livres et produits de beauté disponibles au magasin. Une fois revenue au Square, elles avaient passé leurs journées dans leur chambre. Ginny avait expliqué à Hermione comment elle pouvait se mettre en valeur sans perdre trop de temps. Elles avaient réussi à dompter la chevelure ébouriffée qui avait juste besoin de plus de soin. Désormais, c'était une lourde cascade de boucle châtain. Elle avait appris à se maquiller et avait troqué ses jupes longues, ses pantalons et ses pulls difformes contre des vêtements plus moulant et plus sexy sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Elle avait aussi radicalement changé de comportement. Elle rigolait plus facilement, n'était plus à cheval sur le règlement et surtout, elle assumait sa féminité. 

Dans le train, les garçons, étonnés et subjugués, se retournaient sur son passage. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre "d'égard", mais elle trouvait cela plutôt plaisant. Elle traversa tout le train car le compartiment des préfets était tout à l'avant du train, en croisant des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors qui surveillaient les élèves. La sécurité avait été renforcée et des Aurors étaient placés en faction tout autour de l'école. 

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans son compartiment, il était vide. Elle pensa tout d'abord que son homologue n'était pas encore là, mais elle vit qu'une lettre était posée en évidence sur la tablette entre les deux banquettes. Elle rangea ses valises dans le filet au dessus de sa tête puis lût la lettre. Elle provenait du professeur McGonagall et lui expliquait que son homologue avait eû un empêchement et serait à Poudlard directement. 

Malheureusement, elle ne précisait pas l'identité de l'autre préfet-en-chef. Frustrée, elle fît rapidement une ronde dans le train en s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps au compartiment de ses amis. Puis elle retourna dans son propre compartiment pour se reposer. Elle décida de mettre son uniforme dès maintenant afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle s'allongea sur la banquette et refléchit aux choses qu'elle ferait cette année tout en caressant Pattenrond, avant de s'endormir.  
Elle se réveilla lorsque le train ralentit. Elle s'arrangea un peu devant la vitre puis sortit du train. Elle retrouva ses amis et monta dans la diligence avec eux.

**Harry :** Alors Hermione, c'est qui ton homologue?  
**Hermione :** Aucune idée. Il y avait une lettre de McGonagall dans le compartiment qui m'expliquait que l'autre préfet-en-chef serait déjà à Poudlard pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais elle n'a pas précisé qui s'était.  
**Ron :** Sûrement un intello de Serdaigle. Vous allez vous entendre à merveille, hein Hermione.  
**Ginny :** Très subtil, Ron.  
**Hermione :** En tout cas, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, vu qu'il faut qu'on vive ensemble toute l'année...

Pendant ce temps, Drago se faufila discrètement dans la foule d'élèves qui arrivait au château. Il savait que ses amis s'apercevraient de son absence dans le train, mais les autres élèves n'y verraient que du feu. Il retrouva donc Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle à la table des Serpentards.

**Blaise :** T'étais où? On t'attendait dans le train. Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait cet été?  
**Pansy :** Oui, t'as même pas répondu à nos lettres.  
**Drago :** Pas maintenant. Après le dîner, rendez-vous près de la salle commune, à l'endroit habituel. Ok?  
**Pansy :** D'accord.

Le silence se fît pour la Répartition des premières années. En regardant autour d'elle, Hermione s'aperçût que le nombre d'élèves avait diminué. Son regard s'attarda sur la table des Serpentards car c'était celle où il y avait désormais le moins d'élèves. Elle vît qu'un autre élève faisait le même tour d'horizon qu'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Drago détourna rapidement la tête.

**Hermione, **_**pensant**_** :** C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu dans le train pendant ma ronde... Je me demande si...

Elle perdit le fil de sa pensée quand Dumbledore prit la parole pour son habituel discours précédant le repas.

**Dumbledore :** Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous affamés, donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bon appétit.

Et les tables se garnirent de toutes sortes de mets savoureux. Ron, comme à son habitude, se précipita sur la nourriture. Hermione le regarda avec amusement et se servit également, mais moins copieusement que son ami. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**Dumbledore :** Et bien, maintenant que vous voilà repus, vous êtes dans de meilleures conditions pour écouter attentivement ce que j'ai à vous dire. Comme chacun le sait, en dehors des murs de Poudlard, une guerre se prépare. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous avez pût voir des Aurors sont présents tout autour de Poudlard pour assurer votre sécurité. Le mot d'ordre de cette année est l'union fait la force et plus que jamais, la solidarité est de rigueur. Oubliez vos querelles. Soyez prudent. Comme chaque année, l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est défendu. La liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte de Mr Rusard, le concierge. Et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont suspendues. Le couvre-feu est à 22h.  
Cette année, nous avons le retour d'un de nos professeurs, Mr Lupin. Il assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Rogue reprend les cours de Potion après le départ du professeur Slughorn. Et un nouveau cours est instauré avec comme professeur, Mr Black. Il s'occupera donc du cours de duel. Je vais demander à nos préfets d'accompagner les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Le professeur McGonagall va accompagner les préfets-en-chef, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, à leurs appartements.  
**Hermione/Drago, **_**criant sans le vouloir **_**:** QUOI?  
**Dumbledore, **_**amusé**_** :** Un problème?  
**Hermione, **_**rougissante**_** :** Non rien, excusez-moi.  
**Drago, **_**grommelant**_** :** Non.  
**Dumbledore :** Bien. Reposez-vous bien pour votre première journée de cours demain.

Les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs pendant que les préfèts-en-chef se dirigeaient vers le professeur McGonagall. Ils étaient abasourdis.

**Drago :** C'est impossible, il y a une erreur.  
**McGonagall :** De quoi parlez-vous Mr Malefoy?  
**Drago :** Je ne peux pas partager un appartement avec... ça.  
**Hermione, **_**en lui lançant un regard noir**_** :** Ecoutes-moi, la fouine, ça ne me réjouis pas plus que toi. Professeur, il n'y a pas une autre solution.  
**McGonagall :** Non, le directeur et moi-même avons décidé que c'était la solution la plus adéquate. On ne discute pas. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un tableau qui représentait un magnifique dragon couleur or. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra, suivie des deux préfets. L'appartement était constitué d'une grande pièce commune avec une cheminée, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres.

**McGonagall :** Bien. Voici l'endroit où vous vivrez tout au long de l'année. Vous pouvez bien sûr aller dans vos salles communes respectives avec vos camarades. Vous ferez des rondes dans le château avec les professeurs, les fantômes et les Aurors. L'emploi du temps de ces rondes est accroché sur le mur. Je vous laisse découvrir vos chambres.

Elle les laissa en plan, alors qu'ils étaient complètement abasourdis. Drago se ressaisit le premier et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour une rapide inspection avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**Hermione :** Tiens, je croyais que t'avais peur d'être tout seul dans le noir, la fouine.  
**Drago :** Je t'ai rien demandé, Granger. Et si t'as envie de savoir où je vais, pose la question, au lieu de faire des ronds de jambes.  
**Hermione :** Ok. Où tu vas?  
**Drago :** Je n'ai jamais dit que je répondrais en revanche...

Et il s'en alla, laissant Hermione furieuse. Elle fît le tour de l'appartement elle aussi, découvrant sa chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre après son accès de colère. Pendant ce temps, Drago était dans une petite salle poussiéreuse avec Pansy et Blaise.

**Drago :** Vous vous souvenez que l'année dernière, j'étais souvent absent. Et bien c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait donné une mission. Je devais tuer Dumbledore.  
**Blaise :** Quoi? Toi, mais pourquoi?  
**Drago :** Pour faire payer mon père et pour que je prouve que je méritais de pouvoir obtenir la Marque. Mais Dumbledore a réussi à me faire douter et j'ai finalement combattu les Mangemorts. Heureusement, dans la confusion de la bataille, personne n'a pût voir que mes sorts étaient dirigés contre eux. Je vous en parle à vous parce que j'ai confiance. N'en parlez à personne. Je refuse de devenir comme mon père, un monstre et un tyran à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
**Pansy :** Nous non plus, mais cet été on a cherché un moyen d'échapper à notre destin et on a rien trouvé.  
**Drago :** Vous pourriez faire comme moi... Ce n'est pas facile à vivre, mais vous seriez libre d'une certaine façon. Je refuse de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou du moins pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Mais si je sors de Poudlard, c'est la mort assurée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera lui-même. J'ai échoué à ma mission.  
**Blaise :** Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire partie de l'Ordre? Très franchement, j'ai envisagé l'idée sérieusement cet été avec toutes les tortures que les Mangemorts infligeaient sur des innocents.  
**Pansy :** Et moi pareil. L'Ordre du Phénix nous accepteraient, j'en suis sûre. Ma mère a souffert à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'est pas Mangemort, mais mon père lui fait subir les tortures que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui inflige. Si on se bat avec l'Ordre, on peut sauver beaucoup d'innocents.  
**Drago, **_**avec mépris **_**: **Mais vous imaginez faire équipe avec Saint Potter et sa clique de bras cassés. Je vais déjà supporter la Sang-de-Bourbe toute l'année, si en plus je fais partie de leur camp, je vais me les farcir 24/24.  
**Blaise :** Mouais... Mais ça coûte rien d'y réfléchir. Je compte couper les ponts avec mon père de toute façon. Si je reste ici, je dispose du même statut que toi.  
**Drago : **Pour l'instant, c'est la meilleure solution. On verra plus tard pour le reste. Bon, je dois y retourner, on se retrouve au petit-déjeuner.  
**Pansy :** A demain, Drago.


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, ayant oublié sa cohabitation forcée avec Drago. Elle donna à manger à Pattenrond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur fût de courte durée car Malefoy était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain.

**Hermione :** Malefoy, peux-tu me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir immédiatement cette porte...  
**Malefoy :** ...  
**Hermione :** MALEFOY!  
**Malefoy, **_**sortant**_** :** Ça va, Ganger, y a pas le feu.

Il avait les cheveux encore humide de sa douche et il portait son uniforme de façon négligée, c'est-à-dire, la chemise ouverte, offrant une vue imprenable sur ses muscles finement dessinés. Hermione y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de le pousser brusquement pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'attacha les cheveux au cas où elle aurait Potion aujourd'hui et se maquilla. De retour dans sa chambre, elle enfila son uniforme dont elle avait raccourci la jupe et déboutonné quelques boutons de la chemise. Mine de rien, cela changeait beaucoup de chose. Elle prit son sac et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

**Hermione :** Bonjour tout le monde!  
**Ron :** Comment tu fais pour être de bonne humeur le jour de la rentrée?  
**Hermione :** Une vieille habitude sûrement.  
**Harry :** Malefoy ne t'as pas trop embêté hier soir.  
**Hermione :** Non, mais il a toute l'année pour ça... malheureusement.

McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps à la fin du repas. Le premier cours des septièmes années était duel, avec les Serpentards.

**Harry :** Cool! On a Sirius!  
**Ron :** Ouais, avec les Serpentards. Super.  
**Ginny :** Ne vous plaignez pas, j'ai Potion...  
**Hermione, **_**avec un clin d'oeil **_**:** Ok, égalité alors.

Ginny se leva donc et se dirigea vers les cachots pendant que les septièmes années restaient assises à leur place, le cours de duel se déroulant dans la Grande Salle. Sirius arriva 5 minutes plus tard et, d'un cou de baguette, il repoussa les tables contre un mur.

**Sirius :** Bien. Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Black. Comme vous le savez j'enseigne l'art du duel etc. Bon, c'est pas mon genre les discours grandiloquents comme quoi, cette année risque d'être difficile. On va tout de suite commencer par des petits duels pour voir le niveau de chacun. Je tiens à vous signalez que je n'ai pas choisit moi-même les binômes, j'ai été contraint de mettre un élève de chaque maison à chaque fois. Donc, on a Weasley/Parkinson, Patil/Bulstrode, Longdubat/Crabbe... Granger/Malefoy et enfin Potter/Zabini. Bien, mettez-vous par binôme. On salue... et c'est parti. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont évidemment interdit.

Pendant les duels, Sirius passa voir chaque binôme pour évaluer leur niveau. Les anciens membres de l'A.D. étaient d'un niveau supérieur aux autres élèves. Mais certains Serpentards savaient également bien se battre...

**Drago :** Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, ça ne te servirait à rien contre moi.  
**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** Et qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me faire? Te transformer en fouine et me mordre?  
**Drago :** Tu rigoles? Je ne touche jamais les Sang-de-Bourbe, je risquerais d'être contaminé.  
**Hermione :** Et bien vas-y! Attaque-moi. Un sang pur ne peut que gagner contre moi.  
**Drago, **_**avec un sourire en coin**_** :** Sans aucun doute. Rictusempra!

Hermione évita gracieusement le sort. La joute commença. Hermione était agile et rapide, mais Drago avait une grande connaissance des sorts et une expérience indéniable en duel. Les deux se fatiguaient à la même vitesse. Harry et Ron, qui avaient chacun battu leur binôme, regardaient le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ébahis.

**Hermione :** Je ne savais pas que Voldemort apprenait à ses toutous à se battre.

Drago, fou de rage, la projetta violemment contre le mur. Elle se releva, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

**Hermione :** Ouh! Sujet sensible on dirait.

Drago la bloqua contre le mur et lui lança un maléfice d'Etranglement. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle avec une démarche féline et approcha sa bouche de son oreille en veillant bien à ne pas la toucher.

**Drago, **_**juste assez bas pour qu'elle entende **_**: **Ne t'avise plus jamais de me juger. Tu ne sais rien de moi.  
**Hermione, **_**péniblement**_** :** Dis... Dis-moi alors, Malefoy... Qu... Quels malheurs... font partie de... ta triste vie de gamin... pourri gâté.  
**Drago :** Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant, Granger. Tu pourrais y laisser des plumes.  
**Hermione :** Comme si... ça t'importait...  
**Sirius :** STOP! Cela suffit vous deux. Malefoy, tu n'es pas là pour tuer ton binôme. Lâche-la, elle devient bleue.

A contre-cœur, il laissa Hermione tomber par terre. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers ses amis, sans voir qu'elle s'était relevée.

**Hermione :** Levicorpus! Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas, Malfoy. Règle n°1, ne jamais me tourner le dos. Au fait, joli caleçon.  
**Sirius, **_**avec un léger sourire**_** :** Cette scène me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, pas toi, Harry? Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Liberacorpus. Je suis désolé d'avoir recours à cette extrémité pour le premier jour, mais vous serez en retenue toute la semaine. Le cours est terminé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione traînèrent un peu pour pouvoir parler à Sirius.

**Sirius,**_** stressé **_**: **Alors, j'ai été comment? Je me sens trop vieux, je suis sûr que les élèves me déteste déjà, je sais comme ils peuvent être méchant, j'ai été comme ça aussi...  
**Harry :** Du calme, Sirius, t'as été génial!  
**Sirius :** C'est vrai? Au fait, Hermione, désolée pour la retenue, mais je ne pouvait pas faire autrement.  
**Hermione :** Aucun souci, je l'ai cherché.  
**Sirius :** J'espère que vous n'allez pas vraiment vous entretuer, vu que vous vivez ensemble pour l'année... Vous me rappelez un peu James et Lily...  
**Hermione :** Jamais de la vie, Sirius.  
**Ron :** Au fait, Sirius, vous avez un ticket avec à peu près toutes les filles de la classe. Parkinson arrêtait pas de vous mater. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pût gagner.  
**Harry :** Et c'était pas la seule je le garanti! Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça finalement.  
**Sirius :** Moque-toi! Allez, filez.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans accrochage, les Gryffondors n'ayant pas cours avec les Serpentards. L'après-midi, en revanche, ils avaient cours commun de Métamorphose. A leur grand soulagement, McGonagall n'avait pas décidé de faire des binômes mixtes. Mais à la fin du cours, elle retint Drago et Hermione.

**McGonagall :** Le professeur Black m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Je suis extrêmement déçue. Votre rôle est de montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves, le bon exemple. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez convenablement. Je veux que vous amélioriez vos rapports. Je me suis bien faite comprendre, j'espère?  
**Hermione :** Oui, professeur.

Elle les congédia. Arrivés à la porte en même temps, aucun des deux n'avait envie de laisser passer l'autre. Malefoy dût céder au regard menaçant du professeur McGonagall. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où ils avaient cours commun de Potion, sans un mot ni un regard l'un pour l'autre.

**McGonagall, **_**soupirant**_** :** Je sens qu'on va avoir du fil à retordre avec ces deux-là...


	4. Chapter 3

Ils arrivèrent bons derniers au cours de Potion et furent donc obligés de s'asseoir juste devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, ensemble.

**Rogue :** Eh bien! Nos préfets-en-chef nous font l'honneur de se joindre à nous. Comme c'est touchant. Asseyez-vous! Je disais donc que cette année, chaque potion s'effectuera en binôme, sur ordre du directeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous plonger dans la préparation d'une potion des plus compliquées. Je crois savoir que vous l'avez évoquée l'année dernière avec Slughorn. Il s'agit de la potion de Felix Felicis. Les instructions ainsi que les ingrédients figurent au tableau.  
**Hermione,**_** se tournant vers Drago **_**: **Bien, vu ton niveau en Potion, je suppose que tu comptes me laisser faire sans m'aider...

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et alla tranquillement chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Elle commença à préparer la potion, seule. Au bout d'une heure et quart, la salle était embrumée par les vapeurs des préparations qui bouillonnaient paresseusement dans les chaudrons. Hermione s'apprêtait à ajouter des yeux de scarabée, quand Drago lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

**Drago :** Tu permets, j'aimerais avoir une bonne note. Avec ta réputation, je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu saches lire, Granger.

Il lâcha brusquement son poignet, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Hermione, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, décida de lui céder sa place. Au moment de rendre un échantillon des préparations, la potion de Drago avait la couleur demandée par Rogue. Avec un sourire satisfait, il déposa la fiole sur le bureau du maître des Potions avant de sortir de la salle, suivit de Blaise et Pansy. Hermione, encore sidérée par la démonstration de Drago, se réveilla quand Harry l'appela. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses amis.

**Harry :** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec McGonagall?  
**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** Elle voulait nous faire la morale pour ce matin. Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on montre l'exemple et plein de trucs bateau dans ce genre.  
**Ron : **Faut dire quand même que vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle ce matin.  
**Hermione : **C'est lui qui a commencé, il fallait bien que je me défende... Bon, j'y vais, je vais m'avancer sur le devoir de Métamorphose, ça sera fait.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant ses deux amis qui étaient comme deux ronds de flans.

**Harry :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis cet été, mais je ne m'amuserais pas à l'énerver, moi.  
**Ron : **Ouais! Mais j'espère que Malefoy le fera, ça pourrait être drôle...

Arrivée à la salle commune, elle s'assit sur un pouf proche de la cheminée et s'attaqua à son devoir de Métamorphose. Mais son esprit divaguait entre ses résolutions et le comportement étrange de Drago. Elle décida de ranger son devoir. A la place, elle sortit un parchemin vierge pour y inscrire ce qu'elle voulait impérativement faire cette année. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tache, qu'elle sursauta vivement lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce. Elle rangea précipitamment le parchemin dans son sac. Drago, intrigué, se promit de découvrir ce que contenait ce fameux parchemin plus tard. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand...

**Hermione : **Au fait, Malefoy, merci. Pour la potion... tout à l'heure.  
**Drago :** Ne vas pas croire que je l'ai fait pour toi, Granger. Je n'ai jamais rendu service aux Sangs-de-Bourbe.  
**Hermione :** Le sang n'a d'importance que si on lui en donne. Tu peux pas laisser tomber ton masque et me répondre juste "de rien", comme les gens normaux.  
**Drago :** Je n'ai jamais prétendu être normal, Granger. Tu me connais très mal.  
**Hermione : **Tu es pathétique. Je t'ai également donné la preuve que tu ne savais rien de moi tout à l'heure. Tu as envie que je recommence.  
**Drago :** Ne me provoque pas Granger.  
**Hermione :** Change de disque, Malefoy. Tu te répètes.  
**Drago :** Très bien. C'était quoi ce que t'as caché dans ton sac quand je suis arrivé?  
**Hermione :** Je... euh... Rien... Rien qui ne te regarde, sale fouine.

Drago, rouge de colère, la fusilla du regard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait éveillé sa curiosité, tout comme il avait éveillé celle de sa colocataire.

**Drago/Hermione, **_**à mi-voix **_**:** Bizarre...

Hermione haussa les épaules puis alla à son tour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle termina rapidement sa liste, la signa, puis ensorcela le parchemin de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse le lire. Satisfaite, elle accrocha le parchemin sur le mur, avant de descendre dîner. Malefoy, qui avait épié sa sortie, sortit de sa chambre pour rentrer dans celle de la Gryffonfor. Il cherchait le parchemin qu'elle avait caché. Il chercha d'abord dans son sac, sans rien trouver. Il se tourna alors vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Ce qu'il y trouva lui arracha un sourire narquois.

**Drago :** Et bien, Granger! Moi qui te croyais prude. Cela mérite un petit souvenir.

Il lui subtilisa un ensemble de lingerie sexy, rouge. L'armoire étant pleine à craquer de ses achats de l'été, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas de sitôt. Mais il était tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Hermione allait revenir d'un moment à un autre. Il balaya sa chambre du regard, avant de s'attarder sur un morceau de parchemin vierge accroché au mur. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le temps d'étudier tout ça, mais il se promit de le faire un jour prochain. A peine eût-il pût ranger soigneusement son butin dans un recoin de sa propre armoire que Hermione rentrait dans la salle commune.

**Hermione :** MALEFOY!  
**Drago :** Quoi?  
**Hermione :** Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le bureau du professeur Black.

Il acquiesça d'un grognement. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le bureau de Sirius, une plume et un parchemin devant eux.

**Sirius :** Ok! Vous allez me faire une liste.  
**Hermione, **_**pensant tout haut **_**:** Encore!  
**Sirius :** Pardon, miss?  
**Hermione, **_**rougissante**_** :** Non, rien.  
**Sirius :** Donc, je disais, vous allez me faire une liste des choses que vous détestez l'un chez l'autre. Sur votre parchemin. Ensuite, je les ramasserai et vous pourrez partir.  
**Drago :** Vous plaisantez? C'est tout?  
**Sirius :** Si vous préférez astiquer la salle des trophées, je peux m'arranger.  
**Drago, **_**marmonnant**_** :** Non, non, ça ira.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors et eurent rapidement terminé.

**Sirius :** Bien, bonne nuit. Je vous revois demain, même heure.


	5. Chapter 4

Drago était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Comme chaque nuit depuis deux ans, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait à son statut particulier, coincé entre les deux camps. Il se sentait comme une pièce neutre au centre d'une partie d'échec. Si un côté ou l'autre tentait quelque chose en l'utilisant, la partie serait gagnée. La question cruciale était vers qui penchera la balance? Quelle couleur décidera de prendre cette fameuse pièce? Qui prendra l'avantage dans cette partie sans fin? Dumbledore ne lui demandait rien, il le laissait choisir par lui-même, comme s'il savait déjà quelle serait sa décision. Voldemort, lui, tentait souvent de pénètrera son esprit avec la légilimancie.

Il le sentait, mais son père lui avait apprit l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. C'était bien le seul service que son père lui avait rendu, bien que ce soit à la base pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait dans l'ombre. Il pouvait donc empêcher Voldemort de rentrer dans ses pensées intimes, mais c'était extrêmement fatigant, car malgré la distance, sa puissance restait telle que ses assauts le laissaient exténué. En pensant, à ça, il se releva brusquement.

**Drago,**_** pensant **_**:** Mais bien sûr! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Granger, je vais découvrir tout tes secrets...

Il sortit à pas feutrés de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Hermione. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. Il était 2: 30 du matin et la jeune fille était profondément endormie. Il entra donc discrètement dans la chambre, muni de sa baguette. Comme elle dormait, son esprit était plus facile d'accès.

**Drago, **_**murmurant**_** :** Legilimens.

Un flot de souvenir envahit l'esprit de Drago. Il voyait tout et ressentait toutes les émotions que Hermione avait ressentit dans ces souvenirs. Hermione préparant du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione survolant Poudlard, terrifiée, sur le dos de Buck. Hermione effaçant la mémoire de ses parents. Hermione parlant avec Ginny des exploits de leurs petits amis respectifs. Hermione écrivant sa liste...

**Drago, **_**murmurant**_** :** Wouah! Granger, tu me surprends de plus en plus.

Il entendit alors un grognement. Il abaissa sa baguette, craignant de l'avoir réveillée. Blêmissant, il attendit, figé au pied du lit. Mais Hermione se retourna, tout en grognant.

**Hermione, **_**dans son sommeil**_** :** Malefoy, dégage... mmm.

Il se pétrifia. Aurait-elle perçut sa présence dans son esprit? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas le lendemain. Soulagé, il resta un peu à écouter la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune fille, avant de retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit, un sourire au coin des lèvres, épuisé mais fier de ses découvertes.

* * *

Hermione se leva tôt, la tête dans le brouillard. Elle ressortait extrêmement affaiblie de sa nuit. En traînant des pieds, elle se fit couler un bain, en allumant tous les robinets, laissant la baignoire se remplir pendant qu'elle ôtait sa chemise de nuit. Elle plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude et s'assit dans l'eau, ce qui la détendit automatiquement. Elle ferma les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil qu'elle venait de quitter. Drago se réveilla en retard, une demi-heure plus tard.

**Drago :** Mince!

Il s'habilla rapidement, avant de se précipiter, totalement débraillé vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce et se rendit compte que Hermione était là, endormie. Il agita sa main sous ses yeux pour vérifier qu'elle dormait bel et bien, puis haussa les épaules et se prépara. Au moment où il allait sortir, une idée lui vient en tête. Il fit apparaître un seau d'eau glacée qu'il déversa sur la tête de la pauvre jeune fille.

**Hermione, **_**se levant brusquement**_** :** AAAHH! Questcequisepasse?

Elle se tourna vers Drago, se rendant compte de sa présence et surtout de son regard appuyé qui reluquait sans vergogne son corps dénudé.

**Hermione, **_**furieuse**_** :** Malefoy... DEGAGE D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Drago secoua vivement la tête, comme pour se réveiller et sortit en fermant la porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**Drago :** Wouah! ... Reprends-toi Drago, elle pourrait avoir une emprise sur toi après... Mais n'empêche, si ce n'était pas... Wouah!  
**Hermione, **_**dans la salle de bain **_**:** Quel imbécile! Sale Serpentard de...

Elle se cogna l'orteil sur le coin du lavabo.

**Hermione :** AIEEE! Fiente de hiboux. Tu me le payeras, Malefoy. Et avec les intérêts.

De très mauvaise humeur, elle se prépara rapidement avant de descendre directement en cours. Heureusement, elle avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur Lupin fût indulgent avec elle. Drago, déjà assit, la regardait avec un sourire mystérieux. Hermione lui lança un regard glacial avant de s'asseoir à sa place et de sortir rageusement ses affaires.

**Harry, **_**méfiant**_** :** Euhm, ça va Hermione?  
**Hermione, **_**agressive**_** :** Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?  
**Harry :** Ok, désolé.  
**Hermione : **Oh, excuse-moi, Harry. Mais je suis de très mauvaise humeur ce matin.  
**Ron :** Et qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un état pareil?  
**Hermione :** Malefoy...  
**Ron :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?  
**Hermione :** Disons qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps pour me rendre la vie impossible.  
**Ron :** T'inquiètes pas, on va lui faire sa fête, pas vrai Harry?  
**Hermione :** Non, merci les garçons, c'est gentil, mais je vais préparer ma vengeance. Je vais faire quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt...


	6. Chapter 5

Toute la journée, Hermione se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé le matin même. Elle ignora Malefoy et ses regards pervers, mais sous les apparences, elle préparait activement son plan de vengeance. A son grand soulagement, Sirius lui dit que, finalement, l'heure de retenue cette soirée-là était reportée au lundi de la semaine suivante.

**Hermione :** Parfait... J'aurais tout mon temps pour ma petite vengeance.

En fin d'après-midi, les cours prirent fin et les préfets-en-chef regagnèrent leur salle commune. Drago alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que Hermione prit une rapide douche avant de se mettre au travail dans la salle commune, comme si de rien n'était. Vers 19h00, Drago sortit de sa chambre pour aller se doucher. Hermione attendit bien d'entendre l'eau couler avant de se glisser dans la chambre du Serpentard. Elle prit bien soin de subtiliser tous les vêtements présents dans son armoire, ainsi que les draps de son lit. Elle les entassa dans sa chambre, puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Hermione :** Accio vêtement de Malefoy.

Les vêtements arrivèrent par la fenêtre de la salle de bain qu'elle avait prit soin d'ouvrir préalablement. Drago ne s'était rendu compte de rien, se prélassant les yeux fermés dans son bain. Hermione ensorcela les vêtements pour qu'on ne puisse pas les attirer à l'aide d'un sort, puis sortit en verrouillant sa porte soigneusement. Elle descendit tranquillement à la Grande Salle où les élèves commençaient à se diriger pour manger. A 19h30, Drago décida de descendre manger. Il sortit donc de son bain, mais ne trouva ni ses vêtements, ni de serviette de bain.

**Drago :** Saleté d'elfes de maison.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul et se précipita dans sa chambre. Mais tous ses vêtements avaient disparus de son armoire, tout comme ses draps. Il tenta alors de voler des vêtements dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, même avec la magie.

**Drago :** Oh, la sale peste...

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle commune afin de trouver une solution. Son regard tomba sur les coussins posés sur le canapé. Il en prit deux pour se cacher devant et derrière et sortit de la salle pour se aller à la blanchisserie. Malheureusement, il se trouvait qu'il fallait passer devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour y accéder. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil dedans pour constater que tous les élèves étaient présents. Mais Blaise fit échouer sa volonté de rester discret...

**Blaise, **_**s'écriant**_** :** Eh, Drago! Tu viens ou quoi?

Certains élèves tournèrent la tête vers le jeune homme habillé de simples coussins. Mais le regard hébété de certains fit se retourner tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Avant que Malefoy eût le temps de réagir, Hermione fît venir à elle les coussins à l'aide d'un sort. En tentant de les rattraper, il s'avança un peu trop dans la Grande Salle, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Rouge de honte, il sortit de la salle en courant, se dirigeant vers la fameuse blanchisserie. Les filles présentes dans la salle étaient encore abasourdies par le magnifique spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Les garçons, eux se moquaient ouvertement de Drago. Colin avait même eût le temps de prendre une photo de lui quand les coussins lui avaient échappés.

**Ron, **_**mort de rire**_** : **Oulalala! Her...Mione... hahaha! Rappelle moi... de ne jamais... jamais te mettre en colère...  
**Hermione, **_**avec un sourire satisfait**_** :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, les comme ça, je ne les réserve qu'à Malefoy.  
**Ginny :** Oh... mon ... Dieu! Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bien foutu.  
**Hermione, **_**mimant un vomissement**_** : **Eurk! Même pas en rêve, je me le ferais.  
**Ginny :** Enfin, imagine qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard et qu'il ne soit pas ton ennemi... Moi, je le croquerai bien...  
**Ron, **_**redevenant sérieux**_** :** Ginny, je te préviens, si tu couche avec lui, tu n'es plus ma soeur.  
**Ginny :** Raison de plus, alors.

Ron rougit, sentant la colère monter, mais se calma en voyant que Harry ne disait rien, comme blessé. Il s'excusa et sortit de table, laissant Ginny gênée.

**Hermione :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le voir.

Elle se leva et partit à la rechercher de son ami. Mais en sortant de la Grande Salle, elle fût happée par un Drago dans une colère noire. Il la plaqua contre le mur, son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

**Drago :** Tu n'aurais jamais dût faire ça, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu vas le regretter, je te le promets.  
**Hermione, **_**suffocant**_** :** A... A charge de... re... revanche, Malefoy.

Il la lâcha et s'en alla, toujours aussi furieux. Elle resta par terre, reprenant sa respiration en se tenant la gorge. Elle se releva péniblement, puis repartit à la recherche de Harry. Elle le retrouva dans une salle de classe vide, à exploser des objets poussiéreux. Une fois qu'il eût évacué toute sa colère, il s'affala sur le sol. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**Hermione :** Tu sais, elle souffre aussi, elle.  
**Harry :** Et bien elle cache bien son jeu.  
**Hermione :** Harry, je t'en pris, même quand elle sortait avec toi, elle continuait à regarder les autres garçons et à faire des commentaires de ce genre. Mais elle n'ira jamais plus loin, parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime.  
**Harry : **Je l'aime aussi, mais je refuse de faire preuve d'égoïsme, alors que je risque de mourir. Si elle m'aime et que je meure, elle tentera de se détruire. Alors que si je l'abandonne, elle pourra vivre sa vie.  
**Hermione :** Mais Harry, elle sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça et elle attends. Elle ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Alors cesse de faire l'idiot et profite justement de pouvoir être à ses côtés. On ne vit qu'une fois, alors profite au maximum.  
**Harry, **_**se redressant **_**:** Oui, tu as raison. Mais c'est dur.  
**Hermione :** A deux, c'est plus facile de surmonter des épreuves.  
**Harry :** Merci, Hermione. Eh, mais, c'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou?  
**Hermione :** De quoi tu parles?  
**Harry : **Tu as des bleus sur ton cou.  
**Hermione :** Oh, euh, c'est rien. Ce doit être à cause d'hier en cour de duel...  
**Harry :** Pourtant, tu n'en n'avait pas avant. Attends, est-ce que Malefoy t'as fait du mal?  
**Hermione : **Il m'attendait à la sortie de la Grande Salle, mais c'est rien, Harry. Je l'ai cherché, c'est mon problème, je me débrouille.  
**Harry :** Mouais. Mais fais attention à toi, Hermione.  
**Hermione : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui.

Ils rejoignirent alors Ginny et Ron, Hermione ayant bien fait attention de remonter son col pour masquer ses bleus.

* * *

Hermione passa une agréable soirée en compagnie des ses amis, pour une fois, sans travailler.

**Ron :** Eh, Hermione, t'es sûre que t'es pas en manque? Parce que là, tu me fais peur...  
**Hermione, **_**interloquée **_**:** Pardon? De quoi tu parles...  
**Ron :** Bah des devoirs. Pourquoi, tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre?

Hermione lança un regard complice à Ginny avant d'éclater de rire en coeur. Bien que les garçons n'aient pas comprit de quoi il en retournait, leur fou rire était contagieux. Ils ne purent s'arrêter que un quart d'heure plus tard.

**Harry, **_**reprenant sa respiration **_**:** En tout cas, ça fait du bien.  
**Ginny :** Il n'y a pas à dire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ils détournèrent rapidement les yeux, gênés.

**Hermione : **Oh! Mais, Ron, tu n'as pas encore vu ma chambre. Viens je vais te la montrer  
**Ron : **Mais je...

Hermione le saisit par le bras et le força à se lever.

**Hermione : **Si tu dis encore un seul mot, je te jette un sort, ok? A plus tard, vous deux!  
**Ron, **_**une fois sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor **_**:** Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Harry non plus n'a jamais vu ta chambre.  
**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** Aaah, Ron. Tu n'as vraiment aucune sensibilité. Tu n'as pas vu comment ils étaient, c'était le moment de les laisser.  
**Ron :** Mais de quoi... AAAAAHHH! D'accord.  
**Hermione, **_**blasée**_** : **Eh bien, je me demande comment elle fait...  
**Ron :** Quoi? Comment qui fait quoi?  
**Hermione :** Rien, Ron, laisse tomber. Tiens, on est arrivés. Oh, ne provoque pas Malefoy, il est déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Elle sourit malicieusement avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Malefoy était là, assit sur un des fauteuils, un verre d'alcool à la main. En voyant ça, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit le bras de Ron et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

**Drago, **_**méchamment**_** : **Tu me déçois, Granger. Tu pourrais avoir mieux que ça. Enfin, je suppose qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas avoir autre chose qu'un traître à son sang.  
**Hermione :** Le sang n'a d'importance que si tu lui en donne, PETITE fouine.

Drago serra les poings. Evidemment, elle ne parlait pas de lui, mais d'une partie de son corps. Le stress lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, ainsi que tout le monde avait pût le voir.

**Drago :** Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit...  
**Hermione :** C'est ça, Malefoy.

Elle verrouilla la porte puis insonorisa la pièce au cas où une certaine personne ait envie de fouiner.

**Ron : **Et ça va être comme ça toute l'année?  
**Hermione :** Non, là on est encore timide, c'est le tour de chauffe.  
**Ron :** Ah, ouais... Bon de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure quand on est arrivés ici?  
**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** Bien, je crois que de toute façon, tu ne t'en serais jamais rendu compte...  
**Ron :** Tu peux développer?  
**Hermione :** Enfin, Ron... Tu n'as pas remarqué comment elle te regardait? T'es aveugle ou quoi?  
**Ron, **_**sur des charbons ardents **_**: **Mais quiiii?  
**Hermione :** Lavande!

Ron resta la bouche ouverte, ébahie. Hermione soupira à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide des fois...

**Hermione :** Ta bouche, Ron. Tu vas gober des mouches.  
**Ron :** Mais je... Depuis l'année dernière... elle est sortie avec d'autres gars...  
**Hermione :** Oui, pour essayer de t'oublier.  
**Ron :** Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
**Hermione, **_**agacée**_** :** Ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui vois selon ce que tu ressens pour elle. Bon, maintenant, tu dois pouvoir retourner à ton dortoir. Nos amoureux doivent être réconcilié.  
**Ron :** OK. Merci, Hermione.

Ron sortit alors pour aller se coucher. Hermione se changea avant d'aller se brosser les dents.

**Drago :** Et bah, c'était du vite fait mal fait, on dirait.  
**Hermione : **Parce que tu pense que tu aurais fait mieux.  
**Drago :** Oh que oui. Tu connais ma réputation.  
**Hermione :** Celle qui dit que tu es un vrai salop. Bien sûr, qui ne la connaît pas. Sur ce à plus.


	7. Chapter 6

La semaine passa sans évènement notable. Hermione avait choisit d'ignorer complètement Malefoy, ce qui le faisait encore plus enrager. Ils devaient faire leur ronde ensemble le vendredi et Drago était déterminé à la faire craquer. A 22h30, nos deux préfets se retrouvèrent au pied du grand escalier principal.

**Hermione,**_** sèchement **_**:** Bon, on commence par les cachots, puis on fera les étages après.

Drago manifesta son accord d'un grognement et ils commencèrent donc leur ronde dans le silence le plus complet. Drago trouvait inutile de parler, vu que Hermione l'ignorait complètement. Ils coincèrent quelques couples qui partageaient des moments tendres dans les salles vides. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago eût une idée lumineuse pour faire parler son homologue.  
Une fois leur ronde terminée, ils rejoignirent leur appartement. Quand ils furent rentrés, Drago attrapa Hermione par le poignet pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna, prête à lui passer un savon, mais Drago l'empêcha de s'énerver en parlant le premier.

**Drago, **_**d'une voix sensuelle **_**:** Dis-moi, ça n'a pas accentué ton manque de voir tous ces rencards ce soir?  
**Hermione, **_**d'une voix dangereusement calme**_** :** Malefoy, lâche-moi tout de suite.  
**Drago, **_**la collant à lui**_** :** Sinon quoi?

Intimidée, elle hésita. Drago sourit, il gagnait du terrain. Il aimait sentir qu'il dominait la situation. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Hermione se pencha doucement à son oreille.

**Hermione, **_**chuchotant**_** :** Oh que si, mon cher Malefoy, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis en manque. Mais sûrement pas assez pour coucher avec toi...  
**Drago :** Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Granger. Dommage...  
**Hermione, **_**surprise**_** :** Dommage que quoi?  
**Drago :** Dommage que l'un des mes principes fondamentaux soit de ne pas coucher avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Furieuse, elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il la bloqua avec sa main libre. Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

**Drago :** Perdu, Granger. J'ai évolué depuis la troisième année, toi non, apparemment.

Il la relâcha en la poussant et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte.

**Drago :** Un dernier truc, ne joue pas avec moi, je gagne toujours...

Il ferma la porte en laissant Hermione comme hallucinée. Elle reprit ses esprits et, de rage, lança un coussin sur la porte fermée du Serpentard. Elle passa dans sa chambre pour se changer, puis sortit de l'appartement en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte. Elle avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là, elle devait s'attaquer à un des points de sa liste tant que la température nocturne était assez douce. Elle monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Par chance, elle n'avait croisé personne sur le chemin. Elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle venait de raccompagner un élève à son dortoir.

Elle avait déjà déposé un petit matelas, une couverture, et un oreiller, à la fin des cours avant de regagner l'appartement. Elle était là pour passer la nuit. Dormir à la belle étoile, c'était sur sa liste. Ce soir-là était idéal. Le ciel était bien dégagé, le firmament s'offrait à elle. Elle s'allongea et regarda la toison en repensant à son altercation avec Drago, quelques instants plus tôt. Soudain, elle se redressa, consciente que dans ce que Drago avait dit, il y avait une part de vrai, mais dont il n'était pas censé être au courant... Comment savait-il cette chose dont il n'avait parlé qu'à Ginny?

* * *

Hermione se leva en même temps que le soleil. Elle s'appuya sur un créneau de la tour pour admirer le parc vu d'en haut. La rosée faisait scintiller chaque brin d'herbe sous le soleil matinal. Une légère brise faisait onduler la surface du lac et les branches. A côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, on pouvait voir Ventdebout qui s'ébrouait paresseusement. En regardant le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle, son esprit se réveilla peu à peu. Cette atmosphère paisible n'était qu'une apparence. En dehors des murs de Poudlard, une guerre se préparait. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà commencée... Elle secoua la tête. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais si elle devait mourir dans l'année, elle voulait avoir profité au maximum des derniers instants.

Elle se remémora alors la soirée de la veille, soucieuse. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il être au courant de ce détail embarrassant? Elle n'avait parlé de ça qu'avec Ginny et elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle regarda sa montre et décida de retourner à ses appartements avant que les couloirs ne grouillent d'élèves et de professeurs. Elle fit un baluchon avec ses affaires puis rentra à son appartement. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Hermione :** Accio baluchon.

Elle rangea le tout dans son armoire, puis elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui, elle allait essayer de s'attaquer à deux autres points de sa liste, plus risqués ceux-ci. Elle s'habilla donc normalement, l'uniforme n'étant pas de rigueur le week-end, et se maquilla. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'appartement, elle entendit Drago ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

**Drago : **Alors, Granger, on découche?  
**Hermione :** Depuis quand ça te regarde, Malefoy?  
**Drago :** Depuis que je suis préfet-en-chef. Je pourrais te dénoncer.  
**Hermione : **Moi aussi je pourrais te dénoncer.  
**Drago :** Et pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?  
**Hermione, **_**hésitante**_** :** Eh bien... Tu es au courant de choses dont tu ne devrais pas être au courant.  
**Drago, **_**avec un sourire moqueur **_**: **Oh! Tu parles de ça. Et qu'est-ce que je sais, Granger? Lequel de tes noirs secrets ais-je découvert?  
**Hermione :** Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir.  
**Drago :** Tu veux peut-être parler de ta vie sexuelle inexistante depuis que tu as largué Krum... Mais comment veux-tu prouver que je sais et comment je le sais? Tu n'en a aucune idée. Tu es encore coincée, Granger. Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois pas la petite prude coincée que je croyais.

Frustrée, Hermione sortit de l'appartement. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit ; la journée commençait bien. Hermione descendit donc à la Grande Salle. Pour le moment, seule Ginny était installée à la table de Gryffondor. Hermione voulait attendre que les garçons soient là pour parler de ses projets pour la journée.

**Hermione :** Salut, Ginny!  
**Ginny :** Salut, Hermione! Tu vas bien?  
**Hermione : **Pas tellement non, mais je te raconterais tout ce soir. Tu es toujours OK pour notre soirée pyjama?  
**Ginny :** Bien sûr! Au fait, je n'ai pas encore eût l'occasion de te remercier pour l'autre soir avec Harry...  
**Hermione :** Pas de souci! C'est normal, et puis il vous fallait juste une petit coup de pouce. Et puis tu me raconteras les détails ce soir.

Hermione se figea soudain, le regard posé sur Drago qui venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il dévisagea la jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire qui voulait dire "j'ai gagné". Ginny intercepta ce regard et demanda à Hermione de quoi il en retournait.

**Hermione :** Ce soir, Ginny. Salut les garçons.

Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver à la table des Gryffondors. Harry embrassa Ginny, tandis que Ron regardait puérilement ailleurs.

**Hermione :** Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, ça vous dit une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard?  
**Harry :** Mais les sorties sont suspendues cette année.  
**Hermione :** Je suis au courant, merci. Je ne pensais pas y aller de façon légale.  
**Ron :** Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre amie?  
**Hermione, **_**ignorant sa remarque **_**:** Alors, vous êtes partant?  
**Ginny :** Oh que oui. On part après déjeuner?  
**Hermione :** Oui, on se retrouve à mon appartement, c'est plus près du passage, pense à prendre ta cape et la carte.  
**Harry :** Euh, OK.

A 13h30, ils étaient tous à l'appartement de Hermione, prêts à partir. Comme ils étaient quatre et que tenir aussi nombreux sous la cape tout en avançant relevait de l'exploit, ils y allèrent d'abord sans être invisible. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la statue de la sorcière borgne, ils virent sur la carte que Sirius arrivait par le couloir en face. Ils se glissèrent tous sous la cape, recroquevillés contre le mur. Sirius débarqua dans le couloir. A sa réaction, on pouvait croire qu'il ne les avait pas vu, mais, alors qu'il passait juste à côté d'eux, il attrapa le haut de la cape, les découvrant tous.

**Sirius : **Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne vous repèreriez pas? J'ai été élève avant vous, je vous rappelle. Qui plus est, expert dans la fraude au règlement.  
**Harry :** Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer?  
**Sirius :** Tu me déçois, Harry. Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à vous empêcher de vous amuser? Par contre, c'est bien que je sois tombé sur vous. Au cas où des Mangemorts vous tomberaient dessus dehors, ce qui m'étonnerait. Je sais où vous êtes. Vous comptez rentrer vers quelle heure?  
**Harry :** 18h maxi.  
**Sirius :** Ok. Filez, je vais faire le guet. Harry je suis fier de te voir suivre les traces de James.

Ils le remercièrent, puis se glissèrent rapidement dans le passage secret.

* * *

Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi, sans incident. Au café de Rosemerta, ils préférèrent la Tête de Sanglier, au cas où des professeurs soient de passage chez cette première. A la grande surprise de chacun, Hermione commanda un cocktail alcoolisé.

**Ron :** Au nom de Merlin, que t'arrives-t-il, Hermione?  
**Hermione : **Rien, Ron. J'ai juste décidé de profiter à fond de cette dernière année. Et puis je suis majeure, je peux bien faire ce qu'il me chante.  
**Harry :** Wouaw! Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça de ta bouche, Hermione.  
**Hermione :** Je suis pleine de surprises.  
**Ginny :** En tout cas, la nouvelle Hermione me plaît.  
**Ron,**_** levant son verre **_**: **Ouais, à moi aussi. A la nouvelle Hermione.  
**Harry / Ginny :** A la nouvelle Hermione.  
**Hermione :** A la dernière année, qui promet d'être mémorable.


	8. Chapter 7

Après le dîner, Hermione et Ginny saluèrent les garçons avant de se diriger vers les appartements de la préfète. Une fois que Hermione eût verrouillé la porte et insonorisé la chambre, elles se mirent en pyjama et éparpillèrent les confiseries qu'elles avaient achetées dans l'après-midi chez Honeyduckes.

**Hermione, **_**sautant sur le lit **_**:** Maintenant que nous sommes seules... Dis-moi tout, petite Ginny. Que s'est-il passé après que j'ai réussi à écarter Ron?  
**Ginny :** Bah, au début, on ne disait rien. Puis on a voulut parler en même temps. Alors on s'est mis à rire et ça a tout de suite détendu l'atmosphère. Harry m'a proposé d'aller se balader dans le château, avec la cape. J'étais collée à lui, pour tenir bien sous la cape... Il m'a emmené en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il m'a d'ailleurs avoué que c'est toi qui lui avais soufflé l'idée.  
**Hermione :** Je plaide coupable, mais continue, ce n'est qu'un détail.  
**Ginny :** La vue était magnifique. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en soit aperçût, parce que quand j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, j'ai vu qu'il me fixait. Et on s'est embrassés. C'étai encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs.  
**Hermione : **C'est génial! Et après, vous avez fait quoi?  
**Ginny :** Mmm... Devine!  
**Hermione :** Quoi? Comment ça? Euh, non, enfin, où?  
**Ginny :** Dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était parfait.  
**Hermione : **Tu m'étonnes, je l'ai formé au romantisme aussi.  
**Ginny, **_**souriant**_** :** Oui, je suis au courant. Merci beaucoup!  
**Hermione :** Je suis contente pour toi.  
**Ginny :** Je suis heureuse...  
**Hermione :** Mais...

Ginny tripota nerveusement l'emballage d'une Patacitrouille avant de l'ouvrir et de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha consciencieusement la friandise avant de l'avaler pour compléter la phrase de Hermione.

**Ginny :** J'ai peur pour lui... Je sais que c'est idiot, qu'il va réussir, que Dumbledore veille sur lui... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
**Hermione :** Je sais, Ginny. C'est loin d'être idiot, crois-moi. On a tous peur pour lui. Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre que le soutenir et lui faire confiance.  
**Ginny :** Justement, j'ai l'impression que je ne lui fais pas confiance en craignant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est compliqué à exprimer.  
**Hermione :** Pourtant, c'est tout simple. Tu l'aimes et on a toujours peur pour les gens qu'on aime. Surtout en des temps troublés où Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de gagner du terrain.  
**Ginny :** Mais là...  
**Hermione :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry a tenu tête plusieurs fois à Tu-Sais-Qui, et il est toujours là.  
**Ginny :** Moui. Tu as raison. Bon, à toi de me raconter. Que se passe-t-il avec Malefoy?  
**Hermione, **_**levant les yeux au ciel **_**:** Et bien, je suppose que je ne pouvait pas echapper à l'interrogatoire.

Hermione lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux à l'écoute de son récit.

**Ginny :** Il a des réactions étranges, non?  
**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas... Le fait d'être ensemble tout le temps et de partager un appartement doit y être pour quelque chose, j'imagine. Mais hier soir, il s'est passé un truc vraiment étrange. Il était tout bizarre avec moi, il m'a demandé si de voir tous ces rencards, ça me faisait pas penser au désert de ma vie sentimentale. Enfin, j'arrondis les angles, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Et ce matin, il m'a parlé de Krum et de... ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tu es la seule personne à qui je l'avais raconté.  
**Ginny : **Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais trahie!  
**Hermione :** Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais comment peut-il être au courant de ça? Peut-être qu'il sait encore d'autres choses sur moi.

A cette idée, elle frissonna.

**Ginny :** Peut-être qu'il t'a fais boire du Veritaserum ou qu'il t'a soumit à l'Imperium. Et après il t'a effacé la mémoire.  
**Hermione :** Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Et puis ce n'est pas son genre. Il est plus... subtil et sournois.  
**Ginny : **Oui, tu as raison. Tu devrais marquer "découvrir le secret de Malefoy" sur ta liste.  
**Hermione :** C'est déjà fait, Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas.  
**Ginny :** A propos, je peux voir ta fameuse liste?  
**Hermione :** Bien sûr.

Elle décrocha le parchemin du mur avant de le désensorceler pour que Ginny puisse le lire. Pendant ce temps, elle attrapa Pattenrond et se rassit sur le lit, son chat sur les genoux.

**Ginny :** Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps.  
**Hermione :** C'était des choses faciles, tu sais.  
**Ginny, **_**baillant**_** :** Si tu le dis. Désolée, mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine.  
**Hermione, **_**souriant**_** :** Je vois. Bon, dodo alors!

Elles se couchèrent après avoir vidé le lit de tous les papiers de bonbons. Dans la salle commune, Drago assis sur un fauteuil, regardait le feu, pensif. Depuis sa presque tentative de meurtre, il était tout le temps dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, son esprit fixa son attention sur Hermione. Sa colocataire était avec Ginny, dans sa chambre. Il les avait entendu quand elles étaient entrées. Il aurait voulut qu'elles sortent pour pouvoir les provoquer. Cela l'amusait de la pousser à bout. 

Une phrase qu'elle lui avait dit trottait dans sa tête. "Le sang n'a d'importance que si on lui en donne". Elle avait raison et il le savait. En revanche, ce que Hermione ignorait, c'est que Drago se moquait de ces histoires de Sang Pur ou Impur. Pendant ses trois premières années à Poudlard, il croyait en ces principes d'inégalité selon le sang, mais en quatrième année, il avait mûrit et s'était aperçut que ces idées étaient ridicules. S'il continuait à utiliser cette insulte envers Hermione, c'était parce qu'il savait que c'était comme ça qu'il était en mesure de la toucher pour la pousser à bout, son jeu préféré. 

Son père, lui, avait toujours prôné la suprématie dans Sangs Purs et Drago avait été élevé selon ce principe. Mais il avait développé un certain sens critique à force de fréquenter Poudlard et il avait maintenant ses propres idéaux. Mais il détestait toujours Harry et Ron, juste parce qu'ils lui vouaient aussi une haine profonde. Hermione, il devait la détester au début parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il trouvait préférable de juste s'amuser à l'énerver le plus possible. Il regarda l'heure, soupira, puis alla se coucher, tout en sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt.


	9. Chapter 8

Le mois de septembre s'écoula lentement pour Hermione et Drago qui devait subir les heures de retenue imposées par Sirius. Il avait prétendu que le lundi soir était son seul soir de libre, car le reste de la semaine, il devait soi-disant faire des rondes autour de l'école. Le deuxième soir de retenue, il leur avait fait faire une autre liste, mais relatant les qualités respectives de l'autre cette fois-ci. La dernière soirée, Sirius avait donné les listes aux concernés : celle de Hermione à Drago et celle de Drago à Hermione.

**Sirius :** Vous allez les lire et on en discutera après.  
**Drago :** Depuis quand vous êtes Psychomage, vous?  
**Sirius :** Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. En revanche, je suis votre professeur, donc lisez.

Les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard noir qui signifiait "Fait attention à ce que tu as écrit" avant de se plonger dans la lecture des listes. Aux regards haineux qu'ils se lançaient, on pouvait deviner qu'ils parcouraient la liste de leurs défauts.

**Sirius :** Attention! Vous restez assis. Je sais que même sans vos baguettes, vous êtes capables de vous entretuer. Lisez l'autre liste et on en parlera.

Cette fois-ci, leurs regards s'adoucirent. Hermione rougit violemment, tandis que les lèvres de Drago s'étiraient en un sourire satisfait. En voyant leur réaction, Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Sirius, **_**pensant**_** :** Au moins, ça flatte leur ego...

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Sirius reprit la parole.

**Sirius :** Alors on va commencer par la liste des défauts, commença on finira sur une note joyeuse.  
**Drago :** Honneur aux dames.  
**Hermione :** Je te reconnais bien là, Malefoy. Bon... Tu as osé dire que j'étais lèche-botte.  
**Drago :** Et c'est totalement vrai! Ce trait de caractère va très bien avec un autre que j'ai noté. Prétentieuse.  
**Hermione :** Que je t'ais aussi attribué, mon cher.  
**Drago :** Moi, ma prétention est plus discrète que la tienne. Tu es toujours là à étaler ta science.

Sur ces douces paroles, il l'imita en sautillant sur sa chaise et en criant d'une voix fluette "Moi, moi je connais toutes les réponses". Sirius se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire, mais devant la tête de Hermione, qui était rouge de colère, mortifiée et Sirius jugea bon de calmer le jeu.

**Sirius :** Très bien, je crois qu'on a comprit, Mr Malefoy. Continuez, Miss Granger.  
**Hermione :** En quel honneur te permets-tu de dire que je suis coincée et rabat-joie?  
**Drago :** Je t'avoue que j'ai eu des preuves convaincantes que c'était infondé, du moins pour cette année... Enfin d'après ce que j'ai appris. On a cas dire que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps.  
**Hermione,**_** rouge de honte**_** :** Et bornée? Je veux bien reconnaître que je soutiens mes idées avec ferveur, mais de là à dire que je suis bornée.  
**Drago, **_**avec ennui **_**: **Cela va avec le reste.  
**Sirius :** Hum, OK. Mr Malefoy, c'est à vous.  
**Drago :** On voit bien que tu ne me connais absolument pas... Je suis loin d'être un lâche.  
**Hermione : **Cela reste à prouver. Comment as-tu pût apprendre ce que tu sais sinon dans mon dos. Si ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, qu'est-ce que c'est.  
**Sirius :** De quoi parlez-vous?  
**Hermione :** DE RIEN!  
**Sirius :** Très bien, dans ce cas, continuez Mr Malefoy.  
**Drago :** Je suis arrogant.  
**Sirius :** C'est presque un synonyme de prétentieux, ça! Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de similitude dans vos listes.  
**Hermione :** Et ça veut dire quoi, ça?  
**Sirius :** Ce n'est qu'un constat, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez.  
**Drago :** Tu as osé dire ça! Pervers.  
**Hermione : **Quoi? Tu as couché avec la moitié des filles de septième année. Et puis tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
**Drago, **_**sourire pervers**_** :** Oh que oui! Et insensible? Je ne suis pas insensible, je refuse de me donner en spectacle, c'est pas pareil.  
**Hermione : **Et les filles que tu jettes après avec couché avec, c'est pas de l'insensibilité?  
**Drago : **Attends, Granger, je viens de réaliser leur souhait le plus cher, coucher avec le garçon le plus sexy de toute l'école. C'est déjà bien.  
**Hermione, **_**toussant**_** :** Arrogant.  
**Drago :** Fais attention, tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis violent.  
**Hermione : **Oui, il y a des témoins, Malefoy, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as montré à tout le monde ta vraie nature. Même le professeur Black était là.  
**Drago :** D'accord, tu gagnes pour cette fois, Granger. Je suis violent. On passe à l'autre liste.  
**Hermione, **_**précipitamment**_** :** Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
**Drago :** Que ce passe-t-il, Granger? Je pensais avoir visé juste en t'attribuant le courage, pourtant.  
**Hermione :** Oui... Et généreuse. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait preuve de générosité avec toi.  
**Drago :** Ce n'est pas dur, tu es une Gryffondor. C'est à cause de ces qualités que tu y es.  
**Hermione :** Intelligente, persévérante... Où es-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça?  
**Drago :** Intelligente, pas très difficile, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu étales ta science à tout bout de champ. Pour la persévérance, vu comme tu mène l'enquête, je suis obligé de t'attribuer cette qualité.  
**Hermione : **Si tu le dis. A toi, maintenant!  
**Drago :** Minute, Granger. Il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose sur la liste...  
**Hermione, **_**marmonnant**_** :** Bienfoutue.  
**Drago :** Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu as dit quoi?  
**Hermione :** Bien foutue. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le culot de mettre ça, Malefoy.  
**Sirius : **Hum, je peux enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?  
**Drago : **Bien sûr. En fait, un matin...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione avait bondit par-dessus la table afin de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Drago. Hermione se retrouva assise sur Drago, la main écrasée sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

**Hermione :** Mon cher Malefoy, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je peux te jurer que je te le ferais payer chaque jour de ta misérable vie.  
**Sirius, **_**soulevant Hermione **_**:** Retournez vous asseoir, Miss Granger. On va passer à votre liste sur Mr Malefoy.  
**Drago :** Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu m'admirais autant. Mais une question, moi qui suis un pervers avéré, c'est normal que je dise que je t'ai reluqué et que je puisse dire que tu es bien foutue. En revanche, toi, comment peux-tu dire que je suis, je cite "plutôt sexy sous certains angles"?  
**Hermione :** Attends, j'ai jamais dis que je t'ai reluqué, excuse-moi pour la formulation, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pas trouvé moins familier.  
**Drago :** Tu t'enfonces, Granger. Et puis tu ne réponds pas à ma question...  
**Hermione :** Je me base sur les rumeurs.  
**Drago :** Tu ne sais pas mentir.  
**Hermione :** Tu sais très bien comment je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour savoir, mais je sais que tu sais.  
**Drago : **Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça... Ce coup-ci, mon intelligence, comme tu l'as si bien souligné, a dépassé la tienne.  
**Hermione :** Je pense que ta ruse et ta discrétion y sont pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, sale fouine.  
**Drago :** Merci à toi, je sens que venait du coeur. Par contre, subtil, je ne comprends pas trop.  
**Hermione : **Bien sûr. Tu t'exprimes toujours par énigme.  
**Sirius :** Hum hum! Et bien, après cette lecture, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, finalement.  
**Drago / Hermione :** QUOI! Je ne ressemble pas à ça, moi.  
**Sirius :** Prouvez-le!  
**Hermione :** Mais comment ?  
**Sirius :** Voilà, ça prouve que j'ai raison.  
**Drago : **Des fois, Granger, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer.  
**Sirius :** Vous allez garder les listes, je pense qu'à force de les lire, il vous viendra à l'idée que vos disputes sont absurdes et puériles.  
**Hermione :** On ne se dispute pas, on se hait, c'est différent.  
**Sirius : **Pourtant, vous vous êtes trouvé des qualités l'un à l'autre...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il les renvoya dans leur dortoir. Ils restèrent silencieux, méditant la dernière phrase de Sirius.


	10. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione traversa la salle commune, son regard se posa machinalement sur le planning accroché au mur. C'était un emploi du temps magique qui changeait de forme quand le professeur McGonagall modifiait le sien. Ce matin-là, une nouvelle tâche venait d'apparaître sur le parchemin. Pour le lundi suivant, elle et Drago devaient avoir rendu un papier sur l'organisation du bal d'Halloween. Cette année, étant donné que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été suspendues, différents bals seraient organisés par les préfets-en-chef pour égayer le quotidien des étudiants. Hermione soupira et attendit Drago pour qu'ils puissent planifier une soirée de travail.

**Drago :** C'est très mignon de m'attendre, Granger, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher avec toi. Ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation.  
**Hermione :** Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy. McGonagall eut qu'on organise le bal d'Halloween et on doit lui rendre notre travail lundi prochain. Je te propose qu'on fasse ça ce soir, comme ça j'aurais bien le temps de tout mettre au propre pour lundi.  
**Drago :** Mouais, si tu veux.  
**Hermione, **_**blasée par son indifférence **_**:** A ce soir, alors.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui menait au couloir. Il semblait triste ce matin-là, l'esprit occupé par de sombres pensées. En effet, il pensait à sa mère et sa mort l'atteignait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais il s'était promit de ne pas flancher, même devant ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien.

**Pansy : **Tu sais, Drago, c'est normal d'éprouver des sentiments. Tu peux en parler même.  
**Drago :** Je n'ai rien à dire.  
**Blaise :** Drago, c'est nous! Tu peux tout nous dire, on ne te jugera pas.  
**Pansy, **_**doucement**_** :** C'est ta mère, pas vrai.  
**Drago :** La ferme! Tu ne sais rien!  
**Pansy : **Oh si, Drago. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est.

La jeune fille venait tout juste d'apprendre que sa mère s'était suicidée, épuisée par les coups de son mari.

**Drago :** Pardon, Pansy. J'avais oublié.  
**Pansy, **_**froidement**_** :** Pas moi.  
**Drago, **_**l'enlaçant**_** :** Excuse-moi. Je suis un égoïste. C'est juste que tu me connais trop bien et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça.  
**Blaise :** Il va falloir que ça sorte un jour, Drago. Tu ne pourras pas toujours rester impassible.  
**Drago :** Pas aujourd'hui. Bon, parlons plutôt du match de ce week-end!  
**Blaise :** Ouais! On va gagner. C'est quoi ta tactique, capitaine?

À la table des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et Ginny parlaient aussi du match avec animation. Il avait lieu samedi contre les Serpentards.

**Ron :** J'aimerais bien que Malefoy soit malade. Tu ne veux pas essayer de l'empoisonner, Hermione?  
**Hermione :** Même s'il joue, vous allez gagner. Harry est bien plus doué que lui. D'ailleurs, Harry, tu as intérêt à tout faire, je dis bien tout pour le battre. Il commence à m'énerver avec son petit air suffisant, à me dire à tout bout de champs qu'il va te battre à plate couture.  
**Harry : **Bien sûr, Hermione. Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'écraser.  
**Ginny : **Au fait, je me demande qui va commenter le match. Luna m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle cette année...  
**Ron : **Dommage, moi j'aimais bien.

Hermione rougit. C'était elle qui s'était proposée au professeur McGonagall. Elle voulait essayer de nouvelles choses et personne n'était au courant, ce serait la surprise au moment du match. En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle entendit Drago l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et le vit fendre la foule.

**Drago :** Eh, Granger. Ce soir, je ne pourrais pas avant 22h30, je dois entraîner mon équipe.  
**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** Je croyais que tu étais tellement doué naturellement que tu n'avais pas besoin d'entraînement.  
**Drago,**_** avec un sourire fier **_**:** Moi, je n'en aie pas besoin pour mettre le Balafré au tapis. C'est pour mon équipe.  
**Hermione :** C'est ce qu'on verra. A ce soir Malefoy.

* * *

A 22h30, Hermione était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et elle regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Elle avait étalé des rouleaux de parchemin vierge sur la table basse en acajou en attendant l'arrivée de Drago. Elle réfléchissait à sa liste. Certaines choses devaient attendre car elles nécessitaient des circonstances précises. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'entendit pas Drago rentrer.

**Drago,**_** s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'elle **_**:** Pouah! Je suis épuisé. On se dépêche de faire ça, Granger, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher.  
**Hermione, **_**sursautant à l'entente de son nom **_**:** AH! Malefoy, préviens quand tu fais ça.  
**Drago :** Je te signale que ça fait 5 bonnes minutes que je suis dans la salle. Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais ça devait être passionnant pour que tu ne m'ais pas entendu arriver.  
**Hermione, **_**sèchement**_** :** Je ne pensais à rien de spécial. Bon, on s'y met?

Une heure plus tard, leurs idées avaient été couchées sur parchemin. Ils avaient opté pour une décoration classique et une fête costumée ayant pour thème "Anges & Démons". Chaque élève devait venir accompagné et déguisé en une créature de bien pour l'un et en son contraire maléfique pour l'autre.

**Drago : **Tu vas te déguiser en ange, Granger. Toi qui est si irréprochable...  
**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** : **Et toi en diable? Laisse tomber les stéréotypes, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas si sage que tu le crois.  
**Drago :** Mmm, je m'en doute. Tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller. Oh! Suis-je bête... Personne n'acceptera.  
**Hermione :** Oh, tu n'es pas au courant? J'y vais avec mon petit ami.  
**Drago :** A d'autres, Granger.  
**Hermione : **A ta guise si tu ne me crois pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me trouve pas attirante que personne ne veut de moi...  
**Drago :** Qui c'est?  
**Hermione :** Cela ne te regarde pas!

Elle avait un nom en tête, mais c'était son dernier recours ; Ernie McMillian lui faisait des avances depuis le début de l'année. Aussi, il lui serait facile de lui demander d'être son cavalier pour le bal, même au dernier moment.

**Hermione :** Et toi?  
**Drago :** Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai le choix en tout cas. Qui ne voudrait pas aller à un bal en ma compagnie?  
**Hermione :** Laisse-moi réfléchir... Moi.  
**Drago :** A part toi. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne connais pas la vraie valeur des choses.  
**Hermione :** Aucune fille de Gryffondor ne s'afficherait avec toi.  
**Drago :** Que tu crois, Granger. Mais il y en a déjà qui sont sorties avec moi, pour dire ça gentiment.  
**Hermione, curieuse :** C'est vrai? Mais qui ça?  
**Drago, **_**se levant **_**:** Bonne nuit, Granger. Tu penseras bien à ranger tout ça.

Il alla donc se coucher, laissant à Hermione le soin de ranger les parchemins éparpillés un peu partout. En fait, il attendit qu'elle se fût endormie pour pouvoir fouiller dans son esprit. Il se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre pour découvrir qui serait son cavalier. En voyant l'image d'Ernie sous ses yeux, il eût un sourire narquois. Il ressentait également son stress à propos de ce bal. Il découvrit aussi qu'elle serait commentatrice du match de samedi.

**Drago, **_**moqueur**_** :** Cela promet d'être amusant. Fais de beaux rêves, Granger.

* * *

Il quitta la chambre de la jeune fille aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré pour regagner la sienne.

Les joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard et Gryffondors passèrent une semaine éprouvante, car s'additionnaient aux devoirs les entraînements intensifs, ponctués de coups de stress. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs à l'approche de ce premier match. Drago était encore plus désagréable qu'à son habitude et passait ses humeurs sur sa colocataire. Mais Hermione était si stressée elle aussi, qu'elle répondait à peine au jeune homme qui gagnait avec joie toutes leurs joutes verbales. Il en tirait une satisfaction proche de l'indécence.

Le mardi matin, Hermione s'était réveillée aussi épuisée que si elle avait passé deux nuits à danser jusqu'à l'aube ; la légilimencie était tout aussi éprouvante pour le légilimens que pour sa cible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui provoquait cette soudaine fatigue et se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi fatiguée, elle s'était endormie dans son bain avant de se retrouver nue devant son pire ennemi. Elle décida de mettre cela sur le compte du stress.

Le samedi, Hermione ne pût rien avaler tellement son ventre était noué. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pût lui passer par la tête le jour où elle s'était présentée pour le poste. Quand ses amis se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle prétendit avoir oublié ses Multiplettes. Elle fît mine de retourner au château, mais au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers les tribunes des professeurs. Une fois arrivée à son poste, le professeur McGonagall lui tendit le mégaphone magique avec un sourire rassurant. Hermione s'en empara, les mains tremblantes. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'approcher le mégaphone de son visage.

**Hermione,**_** bégayant **_**:** Euh... B-bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, la téméo... euh non, je voulais dire le motemps... la météo est idé-idéale pour un quatch de Muidditich... Euh non, un match de Quidditch.

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues enflammées. Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle, l'air nullement surpris de la voir se ridiculiser de la sorte. Devant son sourire narquois, elle se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber le professeur Flitwick de ses coussins. Elle refusait de le laisser gagner. Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent au milieu du terrain afin de se serrer la main. Mme Bibine leur ordonna ensuite de monter sur leurs balais.

**Hermione :** Le Vif d'Or vient d'être lâché, la rencontre va pouvoir commencer. ET C'EST GINNY WEASLEY QUI PREND POSSESSION DU SOUAFFLE!

Elle était lancée. Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait vaincu sa timidité. Harry et Drago tournaient autour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Le match était serré ; quand les Gryffondors marquaient, les Serpentards égalisaient l'instant d'après. La tension était palpable, les supporters déchaînés. Hermione, prise dans l'atmosphère du match, s'était levée sans s'en rendre compte. Plus elle parlait, plus elle se penchait sur la balustrade. Avant que le professeur McGonagall n'ait eût le temps de lui demander de reculer, elle bascula dans le vide, hurlant de terreur. Drago et Harry la regardaient avec horreur avant de se précipiter pour l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol. Hermione eût juste le temps de sentir qu'elle atterrissait sur un balai avant de s'évanouir.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione se réveilla doucement à l'infirmerie où Harry, Ron et Ginny attendait son réveil. Elle se redressa au souvenir de sa chute, totalement alerte.

**Hermione :** Dites-moi qu'on a gagné!  
**Harry, **_**souriant**_** :** Oui, Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a gagné. Pas à la loyale, mais on a gagné.  
**Hermione :** Et alors, depuis quand les Serpentards font preuve de loyauté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement?  
**Ginny, **_**inquiète**_** :** Tu ne t'en souviens pas?  
**Hermione : **Je me souviens m'être un peu trop emportée et être tombée. Quelqu'un m'a rattrapée... C'était toi, Harry?  
**Harry, **_**gêné**_** :** Euh non, Hermione. Désolé. C'était Malefoy. Il était plus près de toi. Et puis en volant vers toi, j'ai bien vu qu'il te rattraperait. Et pas loin, j'ai vu le Vif d'Or...  
**Hermione :** Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Tu l'as battu, c'est tout ce que je t'avais demandé de faire. Et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.  
**Ron :** En tout cas, Malefoy faisait une sale tête.  
**Ginny :** Pas tant que ça. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas eût exactement ce qu'il voulait.  
**Hermione, **_**grimaçant**_** : **Je vais devoir aller le remercier.  
**Ron :** Bonne chance!  
**Mme Pomfresh, **_**sortant de son bureau **_**:** Miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée. Si vous n'avez mal nulle part, vous pouvez y aller.  
**Hermione :** Tout va bien. Super, tu vas pouvoir venir à la fête dans la salle commune.  
**Hermione :** D'accord, mais il faut que je passe à ma chambre pour me changer. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Elle quitta ses amis qui allaient vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peu dormi en passant près de la Grande Salle d'où montaient des bruits conversation. Elle appréhendait son retour au dortoir, car cela signifiait faire des excuses à Drago, et cela, elle avait encore du mal à s'y résoudre. Mais elle dût finalement se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait rentrer dans la salle. Avant d'annoncer le mot de passe, elle pria pour qu'il soit absent.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était là en compagnie d'une Serpentard de sixième année, suspendue à ses lèvres. En l'entendant arriver, ils se redressèrent, la jeune blonde la regardant d'un air ahuri. Drago lui lança un regard indifférent, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Hermione inspira un grand coup... et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Drago : **Tu sais que les gens normaux disent merci, quand on leur sauve la vie.

Sa conquête gloussa stupidement. Hermione se retourna, une main posée sur la poignée de sa porte.

**Hermione :** Qui a dit que j'étais normale, Malefoy?

Avec un léger sourire, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avant de se tourner vers son armoire pour enfiler une tenue de fête. Elle choisit un tee-shirt rouge et or et un jean tout simple. Elle se sentait soulagée, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.  
Une fois maquillée et coiffée, elle sortit de la chambre. Drago et Sarah, la jeune Serpentard, étaient désormais dans la chambre du jeune homme. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle. Hermione regarda la scène avec dégoût et se félicita de ne pas être sortie plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein. La musique, provenant d'une radio magique, résonnait bruyamment dans la pièce. Elle saisit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre sur une table avant de partir à la recherche de ses amis.

**Ginny :** Hermione! On est là.  
**Hermione :** J'ai crus que je ne vous retrouverais jamais. Mais dis-moi, il n'y a pas que des Gryffondors? J'ai crus apercevoir Hannah Abbot.  
**Ron :** On a invité Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
**Harry :** J'espère que les profs sont contents, on rapproche les maisons.  
**Ginny :** J'adore ton tee-shirt, Hermione.  
**Hermione :** Merci, Ginny. On va danser?  
**Ginny, **_**rigolant**_** :** C'est partit!

Harry et Ron les regardèrent se déhancher furieusement sur la piste, ébahis. Voyant que des garçons commençaient à s'approcher d'elles, Harry se précipita vers Ginny, tandis que Ron retrouvait Lavande qui avait rejoint les deux amies sur la piste. Hermione et Ginny s'amusaient beaucoup, comme pendant leurs précédentes vacances d'été lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans une chambre, la musique à fond et qu'elles dansaient sur leurs lits. Ce n'était en aucun cas un moyen vulgaire de séduire, elles ne faisaient que s'amuser, quelque peu enivrées par la Bièraubeurre. Hermione repoussait gentiment mais fermement les mains aventureuses des garçons qui dansaient autour d'elle.

A deux heures du matin, la fête fût interrompue par Harry qui avait vu le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers la tour sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Chacun regagna donc son dortoir le plus discrètement possible.

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sarah, la fille que Drago avait ramené la veille au soir. Elle avait les cheveux humides -sûrement dus à une douche commune avec le jeune homme- et était en train de ramasser ses affaires, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Drago sans lui lancer un seul regard.

**Drago,**_** de mauvaise humeur**_** :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Je t'ai demandé de partir.  
**Sarah :** Mais je pensais que...  
**Drago :** Tu pensais qu'après cette nuit, on pourrait se balader dehors main dans la main, en écoutant les tendres gazouillis des oiseaux? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et encore moins avec toi. Une nuit c'est largement suffisant, surtout après...

Il baissa la voix, de sorte que Hermione n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle vit juste Sarah sortir du dortoir, en pleurs, ses vêtements à la main, toujours vêtue de sa serviette de bain. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'elle serait incapable de la reconnaître dans les couloirs du château, habillée différemment. Cette idée la fit sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quand Drago passa devant elle dans le but d'aller dans la salle de bain.

**Hermione,**_** se précipitant vers la porte**_** :** Non! J'allais y aller.  
**Drago :** Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Granger.  
**Hermione, **_**énervée**_** :** Tu crois que j'étais d'humeur quand tu passais tes nerfs sur moi cette semaine?  
**Drago,**_** soupirant**_** :** Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauver la vie.  
**Hermione,**_** acide**_** :** Je suis sûre que tu regrette déjà. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as perdu le match, à cause de moi.  
**Drago :** Potter serait arrivé trop tard.  
**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse.  
**Drago, **_**furieux soudain**_** :** Oui, je regrette de t'avoir sauvée, voilà. C'est bon, tu es contente, tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre?

Sur ses mots, il claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione se mordit la lèvre ; elle était consciente d'être allée trop loin. Mais elle refusait de s'excuser, pensant amèrement à toutes ces années d'humiliations publiques. Elle savait que son comportement était puéril, mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait cette attitude-là. Un bruit de verre brisé, provenant de la salle de bain, interrompit ses hypothèses sur le comportement du jeune homme. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Drago venait d'envoyer de toutes ses forces son poing dans le miroir, au-dessus des robinets. Sa défaite de la veille, ajoutée à sa nuit agitée, l'avait rendu agressif. Son manque de sommeil n'était pas entièrement dût à la présence de Sarah. En effet, durant la nuit, Voldemort avait tenté de s'introduire dans son cerveau. Il avait courageusement résisté à l'assaut mental, mais cela l'avait épuisé. Fort heureusement pour lui, Sarah dormait si profondément qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit remuer dans son lit.

Il avait le poing en sang. En regardant son reflet dans son miroir brisé, il vit que sous ses yeux aciers s'étendaient de grands cernes violets. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ses cheveux ternes. Il prit sa tête dans sa main valide. Il n'aurait pas dût se laisser atteindre ainsi par Hermione. Il estimait s'être montré faible face à son homologue. Il se promit de ne plus se laisser atteindre ainsi, et de ne plus rien laisser transparaître devant elle que de la haine et du mépris.

* * *

La semaine suivante, le professeur McGonagall apposa l'affiche du bal d'Halloween sur le panneau d'affichage, dans le hall. Les élèves, excités par cet évènement, se pressaient autour de l'affiche. Pendant toute une semaine, les étudiants ne parlèrent que de cela. Les garçons débattaient sur la beauté des filles qu'ils comptaient inviter, tandis que les filles discutaient de leur tenue. Hermione et Drago n'avait jamais reparlé du fait qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, Ernie l'invita une semaine avant le bal. Elle avait accepté, faussement joyeuse. Drago, quant à lui, était poursuivit par des hordes de filles, prêtes à tout pour être sa cavalière pour le bal. Il choisit l'heureuse élue trois jours avant le jour-J. C'était une blonde écervelée, en cinquième année à Serpentard. Sarah l'avait regardée comme si elle avait la possibilité de l'assassiner du regard. Malheureusement pour elle, la cavalière de Drago ne décéda pas prématurément et pût assister au bal avec son cavalier.

Le jour même, Ginny et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi à ajuster leurs costumes. Hermione était déguisée en diable alors que Ginny était une vampire.

**Hermione :** Mais Harry, alors, il est en quoi?  
**Ginny :** C'est ma victime...  
**Hermione :** Hum! Au moins, vous c'est original. Moi en diable et Ernie en ange.  
**Ginny, **_**souriant **_**:** Toi en diable, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus original. Crois-moi, les gens seront surpris.  
**Hermione, **_**la tête dans son armoire **_**:** Mmm mmm. Dis, Ginny, tu te souviens de cet ensemble rouge avec un corsage que tu m'avais fait acheté... Est-ce que tu sais si je l'ai mis dans la valise pour Poudlard?  
**Ginny :** Oui, je crois même que je t'avais forcée à le mettre dans ta valise. Pourquoi?  
**Hermione :** Je ne le trouve plus. J'en ai besoin pour mon costume.  
**Ginny :** Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir mit ailleurs?  
**Hermione, **_**réfléchissant**_** : **Certaine... A moins que ce ne soit. Nooon! Il n'aura quand même pas osé.

Sans donner plus d'explications à son amie, elle fonça vers la chambre de Drago, défonçant presque la porte. Il était allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre. A la vue d'une Hermione furieuse rentrant dans sa chambre sans y être invitée, il se redressa.

**Hermione, **_**contenant sa colère **_**:** Est-ce que c'est toi?  
**Drago :** De quoi tu parles, Granger? Et de quel droit tu entres dans ma chambre?  
**Hermione : **Et toi, de quel droit tu me voles mes affaires?  
**Drago, **_**moqueur**_** :** Oh. Tu veux parler de ce charmant petit ensemble de lingerie fine rouge?

Hermione poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter sur l'armoire du jeune homme et de la vider rageusement.

**Drago :** Hep hep hep!

Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur, dos à lui.

**Drago :** Tu n'avais qu'à verrouiller ta porte.  
**Hermione : **Lâche-moi et rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé. Immédiatement.  
**Drago :** Sinon quoi. Tu vas pleurer, crier, pleurnicher?  
**Ginny :** Sinon je me sentirais obligée de te faire subir ce que j'ai fais quand tu nous retenais dans le bureau d'Ombrage, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu tiennes à ce qu'on arrive à de telles extrémités.

Un frisson parcouru la nuque du Serpentard. Il se souvenait parfaitement du fameux Maléfice de Chauve-Furie qui lui avait lancé Ginny. A regret, il lâcha Hermione avant de sortir une boite de sa table de chevet.

**Hermione :** Oh mon Dieu. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a servit pour... Yeurk.  
**Drago, **_**avec un sourire hypocrite **_**:** Bien sûr que si. Tu ne savais pas que j'avais une grosse préférence pour les dessous des Sangs-de-Bourbe?  
**Ginny :** Viens, Hermione, on a encore du travail.

Les deux amies retournèrent la chambre voisine, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Drago. En regardant l'heure, celui-ci s'aperçut que lui-même devait se mettre au travail pour peaufiner sa tenue de bal.


	12. Chapter 11

A 20h30 précises, tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans le hall, devant la double porte de la Grande Salle. Le costume de Hermione provoquait beaucoup de réactions flatteuses. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, teints en noir, comme ses yeux et sa bouche. Elle arborait un bustier rouge - celui de son ensemble- avec une jupe en tulle noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse sur des collants déchirés. Des strass rouges scintillaient sur sa peau nue. Evidemment, elle avait posé sur ses cheveux de petites cornes rouges et avait une queue fourchue au bas du dos. 

Ginny n'était pas en reste. Elle portait une robe bustier noir dont la jupe donnait l'impression d'avoir été lacérée. Elle s'était dessiné de grands cernes violets sous ses yeux et avait mis un rouge à lèvres écarlate qui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de boire du sang. Le rendu avec sa peau pâle était superbe.  
Ernie McMillan avait simplement revêtu un smoking blanc où des ailes étaient dessinées dans le dos. Harry portait des vêtements en lambeaux et des traces de morsures dans le cou, dessinées avec soin par sa cavalière. 

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, offrant aux apprentis sorciers une vue imprenable sur la décoration des préfets. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies et des citrouilles qui flottaient dans les airs. Un buffet avait été dressé au fond de la salle. Des petites tables étaient disposées autour de la piste de danse. Les élèves rentrèrent timidement. Des murmures d'admiration s'élevaient de la foule.

**Dumbledore :** Bonsoir à tous. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween. Je vais demander aux préfets-en-chef, accompagnés de leurs cavaliers respectifs, de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, s'il vous plait.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hermione vit Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur altercation dans l'après-midi. Le Serpentard portait une grande toge blanche qui arrivait à sa cheville. Une auréole dorée flottait au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Il avait entièrement joué le jeu car de grandes ailes blanches dépassaient de ses épaules. Son costume diffusait une aura blanche lumineuse. 

A côté de lui, sa cavalière se trémoussait nerveusement, habillée en diablesse vulgaire. Le professeur McGonagall regardait sa tenue d'un air réprobateur. Un air de valse s'éleva dans la salle et les deux couples commencèrent à danser. Ernie bombait le torse, fier d'avoir à son bras une aussi jolie cavalière. On aurait dit qu'il exhibait un trophée de chasse. Les dernières notes de la valse s'évanouir dans les airs. Un air plus dynamique la remplaça. Hermione et Ernie quittèrent la piste, se dirigeant vers le buffet.

**Ernie :** Ne bouge pas, Hermione. Je vais te chercher à boire.  
**Hermione,**_** s'asseyant à la table la plus proche**_** : **Un jus de citrouille pour moi s'il te plaît.

Une fois Ernie disparu dans la foule, Hermione soupira ; la soirée risquait d'être longue. Lorsque son cavalier revînt avec les boissons, il attendit qu'elle ait bût un peu avant de l'entraîner à nouveau sur la piste où ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Harry. Les deux jeunes filles dansaient, tandis que les deux garçons effectuaient un simulacre de danse à côté d'elles. Ernie reluquait Hermione de façon peu discrète.

**Hermione, **_**après avoir longuement dansé **_**:** Ouf! Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu m'accompagnes?  
**Ernie :** Bien sûr.

Il l'entraîna dans le parc. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Drago était appuyé sur le mur, dans l'ombre d'un grand sablier. Il décida de les suivre, connaissant les intentions de Ernie. Il avait en effet pratiqué la légilimancie sur lui, veillant à être discret car il était éveillé. Mais ses plans étant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment-là, il n'eût aucun mal à recueillir ces informations. 

Ernie avait emmené Hermione derrière les serres. Il l'avait bloquée contre un mur, sa puissante carrure trop imposante pour qu'elle puisse le repousser, et l'embrassa. Hermione qui n'avait rien prévu de tout cela, tenta de se dégager doucement. Faisant semblant de ne rien avoir sentit, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches. Dégoûté, Drago décida d'agir avant que la scène ne devienne trop vulgaire. Il s'avança vers le couple, la baguette pointée sur Ernie.

**Drago :** Eh! McMillan. Si c'est comme ça que tu les invites toutes, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles restent avec toi pendant longtemps...  
**Ernie :** Dégages, Malefoy. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés?  
**Drago :** Je vois surtout une sorte de tentative de viol. Le respect des femmes, tu connais?  
**Ernie :** Depuis quand tu les respecte, toi?  
**Drago :** Au moins, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de les forcer. Laisse-là ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te jeter un sort.  
**Ernie : **Je ne savais pas que c'était chasse gardée. Depuis quand tu fais dans les Sangs Impurs?  
**Drago, **_**soupirant **_**:** Elle n'est pas à moi. Je n'aime juste pas ta tête, McMillan.

Ernie capitula, s'éloignant d'un pas raide. Hermione rajusta sa tenue, le regard de Drago posé sur elle. Ce fût lui qui brisa le silence.

**Drago, **_**moqueur**_** :** J'ignorais que tu avais un goût aussi sûr en matière de garçon... Entre McLaggen et lui, je ne sais pas qui est le pire.  
**Hermione :** Comment es-tu au courant de ça? Et puis toi, tu as peut-être un tas de fille de Serpentard à tes pieds, mais moi, je ne me donne pas de titre de noblesse pour séduire. Et puis Ernie avait l'air gentil, intelligent...  
**Drago, **_**ricanant**_** :** Si c'est l'intellect que tu cherches, je crois que tu t'es trompée. Sa réaction envers toi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide.  
**Hermione :** Tu te crois mieux? Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, tu te crois toujours supérieur aux autres. Tu te balades dans le château en faisant comme si tu étais la réincarnation de Merlin. Mais tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Malefoy. PI-TOY-ABLE. Et puis pourquoi tu nous a suivit, hein? Tu me détestes, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
**Drago, **_**retournant vers le château**_** :** Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un ange ce soir. Et puis vu comme les garçons se retournent sur ton passage, je doute que Ernie soit le seul à avoir voulut t'inviter... A plus, Granger.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Elle resta quelques instants dehors pour reprendre ses esprits avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle dansa tout le reste de la soirée avec Ginny, acceptant les valses et les slows avec les garçons qui l'invitaient. A une heure du matin, le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher afin que les élèves soient d'aplomb pour les cours de l'après-midi. Les préfets-en-chef supervisèrent le retour aux dortoirs des élèves avec les autres préfets. A leur retour dans leur propre dortoir, Hermione se démaquilla rapidement puis alla se coucher, s'endormant presque tout de suite. 

Drago regarda longuement son costume, posé sur son lit. Son aura blanche était encore présente, bien qu'atténuée. Il était loin d'être un ange et il le savait, mais il se demandait si c'était vraiment l'image de lui qu'il souhaitait donner aux autres. Sans vouloir apparaître comme un petit agneau, il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à être le "Prince de Serpentard" - comme tout le monde l'appelait-, froid et indifférent. Il soupira et rangea son costume dans son armoire. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, prêt pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.


	13. Chapter 12

Le mois de novembre succéda lentement au mois d'octobre, apportant gelées et vents glacés. Le sauvetage d'Hermione par l'ange d'une soirée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, remplacé par les habituelles querelles entre les deux préfets-en-chef. Le mois de décembre approchait et avec lui, la préparation du bal de Noël. Hermione se sentait seule, elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle pour passer Noël avec ses parents cette année. Elle était d'humeur maussade et ses amis n'arrivaient pas à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Même la perspective du bal de Noël n'avait rien d'excitant à ses yeux. Elle repoussait toutes les invitations qu'elle recevait, prétendant qu'elle n'irait pas au bal. 

Mais il était tout de même son devoir de le préparer avec Drago. Elle n'était pas très inspirée, contrairement à la préparation du bal d'Halloween. Drago, lui attendait qu'elle propose quelque chose, mais elle changeait sans cesse d'avis ou donnait des idées en rapport avec tout sauf avec Noël.

**Drago, **_**agacé **_**:** Tu veux pas être un peu plus réactive, Granger. D'habitude, tu as des idées intelligentes, même si elles ne sont pas toujours bonnes.  
**Hermione :** Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'en proposer? De toute façon, je n'y vais pas.  
**Drago, **_**amusé**_** :** Ah oui. Pourquoi? J'ai dissuadé tes prétendants en chassant McMillan pendant le bal d'Halloween?  
**Hermione :** Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, Malefoy. Et puis j'en ai assez, je vais me coucher. La dernière fois, c'était moi qui me suis occupée de tout. A toi, maintenant.  
**Drago :** Eh! Granger, reviens. Je ne vais pas faire ça tout seul.

Mais Hermione était dans sa chambre et ignora ce que le Serpentard lui disait. Pour une fois, il pourrait mettre la main à la pâte. Drago soupira, nota quelques idées sur un parchemin avant d'aller retrouver Blaise et Pansy dans leur pièce secrète, à côté de la salle commune des Serpentards. Ses deux amis étaient stressés, Drago l'avait sentit. 

_**Blaise**__**, hésitant :**_ Drago, on a un truc à te dire...  
**Drago :** Je vous écoute.  
**Pansy :** Et bien... Tu te souviens, en début d'année, on t'avait parlé du fait que devenir Mangemort ne nous intéressait pas. On a vu trop d'horreurs.  
**Blaise :** Donc on a décidé de rejoindre...  
**Drago, **_**dans un murmure **_**: **L'Ordre du Phénix.  
**Blaise :** On ne veut pas te perdre, Drago. Mais on refuse de devenir Mangemorts et le seul moyen de ne prendre aucun risque, c'est l'Ordre.  
**Drago :** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je respecte votre choix. Vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore?  
**Pansy :** Non, on voulait t'en parler d'abord.  
**Drago, **_**avec un sourire forcé **_**:** Merci, mais il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne suis pas dans la même situation que vous, donc je n'ai pas encore concrétisé, mais cela ne veut rien dire pour moi, ces histoires de camps. Et au fait, félicitation pour vous deux.

A cette remarque, Pansy rougit violemment et les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

**Pansy :** Comment t'as sût?  
**Drago :** J'ai deviné, et puis je suis allé vérifier...  
**Blaise :** Je me disais aussi. C'est aussi comme ça que tu pourris la vie de Granger?  
**Drago :** Oui, c'est très efficace.  
**Pansy :** De quoi vous parlez?  
**Blaise :** La légilimancie. C'est comme ça qu'il a "vérifié". Sûrement sur toi, d'ailleurs.  
**Pansy :** Quoi? Tu as osé fouiller dans ma tête.  
**Drago :** Non! Je te jure que je voulais seulement vérifié. C'était la seule chose à laquelle tu pensais, alors je n'ai pas eût besoin d'aller plus loin.  
**Pansy, **_**septique**_** :** Si tu le dit... Et pour Granger?  
**Drago, **_**avec un sourire diabolique **_**:** Elle, c'est différent. Je cherche ses faiblesses pour mieux l'atteindre. C'est très passionnant. Je sais tout d'elle et elle se pose des questions.  
**Blaise :** Fais attention, si elle te découvre, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.  
**Drago :** Elle ne se doute de rien.  
**Blaise :** C'est toi qui vois... Bon, on va aller voir Dumbledore.  
**Drago :** Pourquoi?  
**Blaise :** Et bah tu sais... L'Ordre...  
**Drago, **_**d'un ton faussement enjoué **_**:** Ah oui. C'est vrai. Allez-y.

Les trois amis se séparèrent. Drago avait du mal à digérer ce que ses amis venaient de lui avouer. Bien qu'il se doutait que cela arriverait, il en était chamboulé. Pour lui, l'étau se resserrait. Blaise et Pansy ne pourraient plus tout lui dire, ils seraient obligés de lui cacher des choses. Leurs rapports avec les Gryffondors risquaient de s'améliorer alors que lui, il serait toujours l'ennemi numéro 1. Il soupira ; il n'aurait plus personne à qui parler de ses doutes. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop stupides pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçût pas qu'il n'était plus seul. Ginny Weasley venait de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore que se trouvait en face de lui, sûrement après l'annonce des intentions de ses deux amis. Apparemment, elle le cherchait. Aucun autre Gryffondor n'avait dût accepter cette mission.

**Ginny, **_**sèchement**_** :** Dumbledore veut te voir.  
**Drago :** Je n'ai rien à lui dire.  
**Ginny :** Et tu comptes te décider un jour? Où tu attends l'issue de la guerre pour te rallier au gagnant?  
**Drago, **_**froidement**_** :** Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Weasley. Tu ne sais rien.  
**Ginny : **Moi au moins, je me suis déjà battue pour mon camp. L'année dernière, pendant la bataille. Toi, tu n'as jamais fait tes preuves, laissé ta marque dans un des deux camps. Enfin, si on oublie Hermione.  
**Drago :** De quoi tu parles?  
**Ginny :** Ne fais pas l'innocent. On a tous vu ses marques dans son cou. Elle a raison, tu es un lâche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Dumbledore sortirent du bureau, alertés par les cris de Ginny. A ce moment-là, Drago se rendit compte de quel côté étaient désormais ses amis. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, comme à son habitude.

**Dumbledore :** On a entendu la délicate voix de Miss Weasley, alors nous avons décidé d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne vous jette son fameux Maléfice de Chauve-Furie.  
**Ginny, **_**avec dédain **_**:** Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à son niveau, professeur.  
**Dumbledore :** Miss, je vous demande de vous calmer. Retournez tous à vos occupations, maintenant. Et ne vous entretuez pas.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eût le temps de bouger, Drago s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il décida de sortir du château et d'aller voler un peu sur son balai. Bien qu'il fît froid, c'était son seul exutoire pour échapper à cette pression insupportable. Une fois sur son balai, il s'éleva très haut dans le ciel, le vent et le froid lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner et il n'était pas suicidaire. Il se contenta donc juste de faire le tour des remparts de Poudlard. Le vent qui fouettait son visage lui procurait une sensation de soulagement intense. Quand il était là, haut dans le ciel, il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Malheureusement pour lui, le monde continuait à tourner sous lui. Le soleil se couchait quand il daigna redescendre pour aller affronter ses amis au dîner. 

Pendant son absence, Hermione, devant le miroir de sa chambre, s'entraînait à se transformer. Elle s'inspirait de Pattenrond, lové sur son lit, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Depuis le début de l'année, elle s'entraînait le plus souvent possible -devenir Animagus faisant partie de sa liste-, mais le processus était long et difficile. Elle ne se décourageait pas cependant, sachant très bien que cela prenait du temps. Elle était parvenue une fois à métamorphoser sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à garder son museau de chat plus qu'une poignée de secondes. 

Elle décida finalement de faire une pause et alluma son poste de radio magique, le volume au maximum. Une forte musique résonna dans sa chambre. Elle sauta sur son lit, faisant fuir Pattenrond qui se réfugia sous son armoire en crachant. Hermione dansait, sautait, tournait. Elle décompressait. Personne n'était là pour la juger, pour la voir. Ces moments d'abandon total lui étaient rares et précieux. Mais sa tranquillité fût rompue par l'arrivée de Drago dans l'appartement qui frappa à la porte en lui hurlant de baisser le son. 

Soupirant, elle éteignit sa radio et reprit son entraînement. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche et d'aller se coucher ensuite. En sortant de la chambre, elle se figea devant l'état de la salle commune. Des coussins éventrés jonchaient le sol de la salle, les meubles étaient renversés. Au milieu de ce carnage se trouvait Drago, la baguette pointée sur un verre qui flottait dans les airs. D'un coup de baguette, il l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur, proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione.

**Hermione, **_**se protégeant la tête**_** :** Non mais tu es complètement malade.  
**Drago, **_**une lueur démente dans les yeux **_**:** Et bah quoi? Je suis fidèle à moi-même ; violent, sans-coeur, fils de Mangemort. Même mes amis le pensent.

Le repas à la table des Serpentards s'était mal passé. Blaise et Pansy étaient gênés et lui parlaient à peine.

**Hermione :** Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, mon pauvre Malefoy. Pour Ginny, tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour te faire réagir. Je reconnais qu'elle y est allée un peu fort.  
**Drago, **_**avec hargne **_**:** Vous pensez tous ça. C'est la seule personne honnête de votre bande. Blaise et Pansy ont peur de moi.  
**Hermione :** Ils pensent qu'ils t'ont trahis.  
**Drago :** Quoi?  
**Hermione :** En se ralliant à l'Ordre, ils pensent qu'ils te trahissent.  
**Drago :** Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout...  
**Hermione, **_**froidement **_**:** Et bien tu devrais leur parler. Ils se sentent mal.  
**Drago :** C'était nécessaire qu'il le fasse. Pour leur protection.  
**Hermione :** Tu devrais penser un peu moins à ta petite personne et un peu plus aux autres, Malefoy.  
**Drago :** Je fais ce que bon me semble, Granger. Si tu reparles de ce qu'il vient de se passer à qui que ce soit, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, et crois-moi, l'enfer, je connais.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, à la recherche de ses amis. Hermione était encore sous le choc. Drago montrait très rarement ses sentiments, mais quand il le faisait, ils étaient décuplés au centuple. Elle décida de tout oublier, apeurée par la menace de Drago et alla se doucher.


	14. Chapter 13

**Harry :** Avec Dumbledore, on pense avoir retrouvé R.A.B.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, sur leurs fauteuils favoris près de la cheminée. Harry sortait du bureau du directeur où il passait la majeure partie de ses soirées et de ses week-ends désormais. Bien entendu, après chaque réunion, il racontait tout en détail à ses amis.

**Hermione :** Oh, et alors, qui est-ce?  
**Harry :** On n'aurait jamais trouvé sans Sirius... C'était son frère, Regulus.  
**Ron :** Et vous avez retrouvé le véritable médaillon?  
**Harry :** Pas encore, mais on sait où chercher. Vous vous souvenez quand on a vidé la maison du Square Grimmaurd? Et bien le médaillon était dans la vitrine. On l'a jeté, mais Kreattur l'a récupéré pour le cacher dans sa niche.  
**Ron :** Alors c'est lui qui l'a.  
**Harry :** Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Kreattur s'est fait voler le médaillon par Mondingus.  
**Hermione, **_**outrée**_** :** Quel espèce de petit troll crasseux!

Ron lança un regard amusé à la jeune fille. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup plus d'assurance cette année.

**Ron : **Et qu'en a-t-il fait?  
**Harry, **_**sombrement**_** :** Il l'a vendu... à Ombrage.  
**Ron / Hermione :** Quoi!  
**Harry :** L'avantage, c'est qu'on sait qu'elle travaille toujours au ministère. Mais le problème c'est que le ministère est dirigé par Voldemort, même s'il reste dans l'ombre.  
**Hermione :** Comment allez-vous faire alors?  
**Harry :** On est en train de préparer quelque chose pour entrer au ministère.  
**Ron :** Et bah, bonne chance, vieux, ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir.  
**Harry :** Non, je sais. Mais il le faut.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Harry était plus déterminé que jamais. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, cachant aux yeux des autres ses peurs et ses doutes. Il devait être fort. Il était la solution au problème Voldemort. Il avait été choisit. Contre son gré, mais il refusait de se cacher.

**Harry, **_**baillant**_** :** Je vais aller me coucher. Désolé, mais je suis épuisé.  
**Hermione :** Ce n'est rien. J'allais y aller moi aussi de toute façon.

En rentrant à son dortoir, Hermione passa devant une fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les alentours. Des nuages menaçants s'amoncelaient autour du château, annonçant une grosse averse de pluie verglaçant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hermione. Elle se précipita dehors et, au moment où elle arriva devant le lac, une pluie glacée commença à tomber. Elle fût trempée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire par cette pluie pénétrante. Le froid s'insinuait en elle, mordant. Elle tremblait de tout son corps en rentrant à la salle commune.

**Drago :** Tu as essayé de te noyer dans le lac, Granger? Tu aurais dût me prévenir pour que je vois ça.  
**Hermione, **_**séchant ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette **_**: **Occupes-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy.

Elle alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée, tentant de calmer ses tremblements à la chaleur du feu.

**Drago, **_**continuant sur sa lancée **_**: **Pourquoi tu as fait ça... Tu t'es enfin vue dans un miroir, c'est ça?  
**Hermione :** Malefoy, aurais-tu, s'il te plait, l'obligeance de te taire?  
**Drago :** Mmm... Ne me dis pas que Weasmoche a refusé tes avances?  
**Hermione :** Malefoy...  
**Drago : **Tu es triste... A cause de tes parents. Ils t'ont oubliée, ils ont oublié l'existence de leur propre fille...  
**Hermione, **_**se levant d'un coup **_**:** Expelliarmus!

Drago vola à travers la pièce sous la puissance du sort avant de s'écraser lourdement contre le mur. Malgré sa chute, il jubilait intérieurement. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il voulait.

**Drago :** Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir touché une corde sensible?

Elle tenta à nouveau de lui jeter un sort mais il la para, lisant dans son esprit.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu fais ça? Espèce de sale fouine.  
**Drago :** Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant?  
**Hermione : **Comment Dumbledore peut-il croire que tu vas te rallier à nous? Tu aimes faire souffrir les gens.  
**Drago :** Non, Granger. J'aime te provoquer, c'est différent.  
**Hermione :** Tu es invivable! Tu ne veux pas au moins m'ignorer?  
**Drago : **Ce serait nettement moins drôle.  
**Hermione, **_**à voix basse **_**:** Comment tu fais...  
**Drago :** Comment je fais quoi?  
**Hermione : **Pour tout savoir sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais c'est sûrement illégal.  
**Drago : **Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. On a cas dire qu'un petit lutin est apparût et m'a raconté toute ta vie.  
**Hermione : **Tu te crois intelligent! Tu crois que tu domines la situation? Moi aussi, je sais des choses sur toi, Malefoy. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'en sers pas contre toi.

Elle mentait et il le savait. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres.

**Drago :** Je te l'ai déjà dit, Granger. Tu mens très mal.  
**Hermione : **C'est vrai que toi, en mensonge tu t'y connais.  
**Drago, **_**haussant les épaules **_**: **Chacun son truc.

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Hermione s'était rassise devant la cheminée. Drago attendit quelques instants puis sortit de son esprit avant de retourner sur le canapé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir, Hermione se releva brusquement face à son ennemi, la baguette brandie. Drago se sentit attrapé par la cheville par un crochet invisible et il se retrouva la tête en bas.

**Hermione :** Ne crois pas tout savoir, Malefoy. Tu es très loin de tout savoir de moi. Heureusement pour cette fois, tu ne m'offres pas la vision d'horreur de ton caleçon. Bonne nuit!

**Drago :** Libère-moi tout de suite!

Sans s'arrêter, Hermione agita sa main en l'air avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le "lévicorpus" étant un sortilège informulé, Drago ne pouvait trouver le contre-sort qui lui permettrait de se libérer. Il hurla, tempêta pendant un quart d'heure, mais Hermione avait insonorisé sa chambre. Il finit par renoncer et s'endormit. 

Au matin, Hermione passa devant Drago, qui dormait toujours, pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En sortant, elle le libéra, le réveillant de façon brutale. Il arriva largement en retard en Métamorphose et se fit réprimander par le professeur McGonagall. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Hermione avant de s'asseoir. Il était de très mauvaise humeur alors que Hermione était rayonnante. Harry et Ron regardaient alternativement Hermione et Drago.

**Harry :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin, Malefoy?  
**Hermione, **_**innocemment**_** :** Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que passer une nuit suspendu par la cheville lui ferait plaisir.

Elle leur raconta leur accrochage de la veille et surtout, l'issue de cette dispute.

**Ron, **_**riant**_** :** Hahaha! Hermione, tu es la meilleure.

Malheureusement, il ne pût continuer à complimenter son amie car le professeur McGonagall, ayant été interrompue par le rire bruyant de Ron, lui demanda de d'aller devant tout le monde pour changer sa couleur de cheveux, la leçon du jour. Après deux tentatives malheureuses, il réussit à teindre les cheveux du professeur McGonagall en une couleur vert d'eau.

**McGonagall, **_**redonnant à ses cheveux leur couleur naturelle**_** :** Très bien, Mr Weasley. Vous vous entraînerez à pratiquer ce sortilège pour le prochain cours. Si vous ne parvenez pas à l'effectuer pour le prochain cours, vous aurez une retenue.

Cette fois, ce fût à Drago de rire aux éclats. Hermione se tourna vers lui, un sourire entendu flottant sur ses lèvres. Cela le calma aussitôt le Serpentard qui lui jeta un regard haineux et se renfrogna. La journée s'annonçait bien pour les Gryffondors. Après manger, les septièmes années. Au lieu de s'enfermer dans la salle commune, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre l'air. La neige avait résisté à la pluie verglaçant de la veille. Ils débarrassèrent un banc de la neige qui le couvrait à l'aide d'un maléfice Cuisant avant de s'asseoir sur la pierre chaude.

**Drago :** Regardez qui voilà. Une belle brochette de héros.  
**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy? Tu as envie d'une nouvelle humiliation? Ce n'est pas la présence de tes deux gorilles qui va m'en empêcher, tu sais.  
**Drago :** Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.  
**Hermione :** Pourquoi?  
**Drago :** Essaye.  
**Hermione : **Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. En plus, tu t'y attends. Tu veux bien partir, maintenant?  
**Ron : **Ouais, tu nous gâches la vue.  
**Drago :** Regarde-toi avant de parler, Weasmoche. Si tu refuses de réagir, Granger, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'aider. Furonculus!

Harry, qui n'avait pas réagit jusque là, se leva et lança un charme du Bouclier qui projeta les trois Serpentards dans la neige. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils avaient d'énormes furoncles sur le visage. Drago était vert de rage ; il surveillait attentivement l'esprit de Hermione, mais il avait négligé les capacités en duel de Harry. De plus, il avait réellement apprit l'occlumencie et par conséquent, Drago ne pouvait lire dans son esprit. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle s'enfuirent en courant, sûrement pour aller à l'infirmerie.

**Drago, **_**pensant**_** :** Fais attention, Granger, tu n'auras pas toujours tes amis derrière toi pour t'aider.


	15. Chapter 14

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, apportant aux élèves un allègement du travail. Chacun attendait le bal avec impatience. Depuis la suppression des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les bals étaient la seule chose qui permettait aux élèves de décompresser et d'oublier les horreurs qui se produisaient hors des murs d'enceinte de l'école. Drago se ventait partout qu'il avait fait tout seul la décoration du château, qui était magnifique. Des statues de glace éternelle étaient disposées entre les sapins décorés de bleu et d'argent. Des étoiles dorées flottaient dans les airs. Dans le parc, le moindre petit buisson ou arbuste était parsemé de petites lucioles multicolores qui faisaient scintiller les guirlandes qui les accompagnaient.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, comme la grande majorité des élèves, étaient restés au château pendant les vacances. Voldemort avait étendu son influence trop loin pour que Dumbledore puisse prendre le risque de renvoyer les apprentis sorciers chez eux. Les élèves qui avaient quitté le château -et qui ne se reviendraient jamais- étaient quelques fils de Mangemorts. D'anciens élèves et parents d'élèves actuels, comme les jumeaux Weasley ou Angelina Johnson étaient devenus membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils vivaient à Pré-au-Lard qui était protégé de nombreux sorts empêchant les Mangemorts et Voldemort d'y accéder.

Le jour du bal de Noël, l'excitation des élèves était à son comble. Seule Hermione ne participait pas à l'ambiance joyeuse du château. Elle essayait en vain de faire bonne figure devant ses amis, mais cette période de fête lui faisait trop penser à ses parents. Et même devant l'insistance de ses amis, elle refusa d'aller au bal.

**Ginny :** Aller, Hermione! On va bien s'amuser. Je te promets qu'on passera du temps avec toi.  
**Hermione :** Non, Ginny. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je dois couver quelque chose.  
**Ginny :** Alors demain, tu viendras avec nous dehors. L'air frais te fera du bien.  
**Hermione :** D'accord, si tu y tiens.  
**Ginny :** Bon... Couches-toi tout de suite. Il faut que tu te reposes si tu es malade.  
**Hermione :** Passe une bonne soirée.

Quand Ginny fût partie, Hermione sortit un album photo de sa table de chevet. Il contenait les seuls souvenirs de ses parents qu'elle avait pût conserver. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Elle s'était promit de ne pas pleurer, aussi lutta-t-elle contre ses larmes par tous les moyens possibles, se mordant la lèvre, les joues, respirant à fond, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais une larme coula sur sa joue, puis deux. Elle les essuya brusquement, stoppant le flux de larmes qui arrivaient, mais son coeur la faisait trop souffrir. Elle les laissa finalement couler, sa poitrine se déchira en deux sous la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus bruyants ; elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Elle voulut aller dans la salle de bain en pensant qu'une douche chaude pourrait lui faire du bien, mais elle tomba sur Drago qui entrait dans le dortoir, ses deux bras occupés par deux filles, des jumelles de Serdaigle. En les voyant, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour cacher ses larmes. Elle s'assit sur le sol, derrière son lit, pleurant toujours, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Au bout de cinq minutes, Drago congédia ses cavalières. Il entra dans la chambre et s'appuya sur le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il soupira en voyant Hermione, les épaules agitées par ses sanglots ; lui non plus n'allait pas bien. Sa mère lui manquait beaucoup aussi, mais il n'avait pas la faiblesse de montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il préférait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et les jolies filles.

**Drago :** Ne pleure pas, Granger. Tu en trouveras un autre que moi. Pas aussi parfait, mais bon, t'es pas une beauté non plus.  
**Hermione, **_**sanglotant**_** :** V-va t-t'en!  
**Drago :** Vas-y, fais-moi voler contre le mur comme la dernière fois. Tu en es incapable dans ton état.  
**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce... que... t-tu as d-dit?  
**Drago :** Que tu étais incapable de me lancer un sort.  
**Hermione :** N-non... avant.  
**Drago :** Je t'ai dit essaye de me faire voler contre le mur.  
**Hermione :** Oui... C'est ça.

Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et elle se releva brusquement. Drago vît alors que la jeune fille portait un vieux pantalon de jogging et un gros pull ; elle avait renoncé à ses beaux vêtements, pensant qu'elle ne verrait personne. Sans se préoccuper de Drago, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle prit sa grosse cape d'hiver et ses bottes en peau de dragon. Elle enfila le tout et sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre.

**Drago :** Eh! Mais où tu vas?  
**Hermione, d'une voix ferme :** Encore une fois, cela ne te regarde pas, Malefoy.

Drago, curieux, décida de le suivre. Pour se donner une contenance, il se dit que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Hermione marchait vers la sortie du château. Elle traversa le parc, ralentissant le pas à cause de la neige qui ralentissait sa progression, pour aller à la cabane de Hagrid.

**Drago :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire chez ce gros balourd? Brûler sa maison?  
**Hermione :** Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je ne suis pas aussi diabolique que toi.

Hermione se dirigea vers le petit enclos derrière la maison de Hagrid où se trouvait Ventdebout, l'hippogriffe. Encore un point de sa liste : survoler Poudlard à dos d'hippogriffe (une deuxième fois). Elle s'approcha doucement de Ventdebout et s'inclina profondément devant lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Au bout d'un long moment, l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour. Elle s'avança et lui caressa doucement le bec. Drago, resté en retrait, se remémorait son mauvais souvenir avec cette créature. D'un autre côté, il l'avait bien cherché à faire exactement le contraire que ce que Hagrid lui avait dit de na pas faire. Il s'approcha donc timidement, tout en restant respectable de Hermione et de son compagnon. Sans que Drago s'y attende, Hermione monta sur le dos de Ventdebout. Une fois installée, elle dévisagea Drago qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière.

**Hermione, **_**souriant **_**:** Trouillard.  
**Drago :** Non, rancunier.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

**Hermione :** C'est bien ce que je disais.

Drago franchit la barrière et s'avança, hésitant puis effleura le bec de l'hippogriffe. Il grimpa derrière Hermione, s'accrochant à sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione encercla l'encolure de ses bras, veillant à ne surtout pas lui arracher de plume. Ventdebout se mit à galoper droit devant lui, projetant de la neige autour de lui, avant de prendre son envol. Hermione, oubliant sa peur du vide, riait, exaltée par la vue de Poudlard qui s'offrait à elle. Drago mit plus de temps qu'elle à se sentir à l'aise : il garda les yeux fermés un long moment avant de jeter un regard en bas. Il lâcha un cri d'émerveillement qui fût couvert par le sifflement du vent dans leurs oreilles.

Les lucioles et les guirlandes placées dehors brillaient et se reflétaient dans la neige pour un rendu magique. Au bout d'un moment qui parût trop court aux jeunes gens, Ventdebout commença à amorcer sa descente. Lorsqu'ils eurent regagné la terre ferme, Hermione était déçue de ne pas être restée plus longtemps, mais enivrée par cette sensation de liberté qu'on éprouve en volant. De plus, elle avait atteint son objectif : oublier sa tristesse. Elle caressa brièvement Ventdebout pour le remercier avant de rentrer au château, loin derrière Drago qui était partit précipitamment après être descendu de sa monture. Quand elle rentra dans le dortoir, Drago était affalé sur le canapé, le teint livide.

**Hermione :** Alors, Malefoy, tu n'as pas eût trop peur?  
**Drago :** Je n'ai peur de rien, Granger. Encore moins d'un gros oiseau.  
**Hermione, **_**avec un petit rire**_** :** En tout cas, la décoration du parc n'était pas trop mal vue d'en haut.  
**Drago, **_**avec mauvaise foi**_** :** Je ne peux pas m'en être rendu compte, j'avais tes cheveux dans la figure pendant tout le vol. Et, ce n'est pas très confortable comme moyen de transport... Je préfère les balais et avec une autre compagnie que la tienne.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione regagna sa chambre sans un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était intimement persuadée que ce vol lui avait plût, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle regarda sa liste ; elle se complétait de jour en jour. Satisfaite, elle ôta ses bottes et sa cape avant de se glisser sous ses draps. Drago, toujours sur le canapé, ne se sentait pas très bien. Voler à dos d'hippogriffe, ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé quand on a bu une certaine quantité d'alcool. N'y tenant plus, il se précipita dans la salle de bain où il régurgita son repas du soir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant d'avaler une potion qui aidait à récupérer des soirées arrosées.

Malgré cela, le vol lui avait été aussi bénéfique qu'à Hermione. Il oubliait peu à peu la tristesse de la mort de sa mère. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, il décida d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Contrairement à son habitude, il parvint à s'endormir immédiatement et passa la seule vraie nuit de sommeil, chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

Hermione passa la journée de Noël avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Quand ils n'étaient pas dehors à faire une bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées, ils s'asseyaient devant la cheminée de la salle commune du dortoir des préfets-en-chef avec une tasse de thé brûlant.

**Hermione, **_**en soufflant sur son thé pour le faire refroidir**_** :** Au fait, merci Ginny. J'ai essayé ta robe, elle est magnifique.  
**Ginny :** Evidemment. Tu la mettras pour le prochain bal. C'est quand d'ailleurs?  
**Hermione, **_**grimaçant**_** : **Pour la St Valentin.  
**Ron :** Pfff! Je suis sûr que Lavande va vouloir que je lui fasse un cadeau romantique.  
**Ginny : **Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Harry, je ne veux rien pour la St Valentin. C'est tellement... conformiste.  
**Harry :** Ouf! Sauvé. De toute façon, Ron, tu as presque deux mois pour trouver quelque chose.  
**Hermione :** Avec Ginny on t'aidera si tu veux. Si on te laisse faire, tu serais capable de lui offrir un parfum.  
**Ron,**_** gêné **_**: **Hum... Je lui ai offert un parfum pour Noël.  
**Ginny / Hermione, **_**scandalisées**_** :** Quoi? Mais tu tiens à elle ou pas?  
**Ron :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**Hermione :** Il va falloir tout lui expliquer...  
**Ginny, **_**soupirant**_** :** Je le crains, oui.

Les jeunes filles passèrent le reste de la journée à expliquer à Ron le fonctionnement émotionnel des filles. Il était désolant mais Hermione et Ginny faisaient preuve de patience. Harry écoutait, lui aussi très attentif.

Drago était lui aussi avec ses amis, mais dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Comme la plupart de leurs camarades étaient partis, ils avaient tout le dortoir rien que pour eux. Même s'il avait fallut pour être entièrement seul, effrayer quelques premières années...

**Drago :** Vos parents voulaient que vous rentriez?  
**Blaise :** Oui. On ne leur a pas répondu.  
**Pansy :** On ne touche plus à leur courrier. Il pourrait contenir des sorts ou je ne sais quoi.  
**Blaise :** Mais et toi? Personne n'essaye de t'envoyer de courrier pour te donner une mission ou quoi que ce soit? Ou pour te convaincre de revenir...  
**Drago, **_**mentant **_**:** Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur parler des intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Ils s'en inquièteraient trop. Mais il s'en voulait toujours de leur mentir, même si eux lui cachaient des choses sur l'Ordre. Pour masquer ses émotions, ce qui était encore plus dur pour lui ces derniers temps, il se conduisait exactement comme avant, traitant les autres élèves avec indifférence et méchanceté. Seuls Blaise et Pansy ne subissaient pas ce "traitement de faveur".

Il se sentait puissant, il avait oublié à quel point cette sensation était grisante. Il dominait tout le monde par la peur qu'il inspirait. Bien entendu, certaines personnes lui résistaient, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était adulé par tout le monde : Drago Malefoy, le prince de Serpentard. Son physique et sa condition sociale lui permettaient de séduire presque toutes les filles du château. Elles étaient à sa merci. Ses amis n'approuvaient pas beaucoup ce retour en arrière et le lui faisaient savoir.

**Blaise :** Euhm! Drago, tu es sûr que tout va bien?  
**Drago : **Oui, pourquoi?  
**Blaise :** Je ne sais pas, on trouve que tu as changé depuis peu. Enfin, pas vraiment changé, mais que tu es redevenu comme avant...  
**Drago, **_**fronçant les sourcils**_** :** Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?  
**Blaise :** Et bien... Tu recommences à maltraiter les premières et deuxièmes années, tu te remets à coucher avec toutes les filles, toutes maisons confondues, du château.  
**Drago : **Je l'ai toujours fait.  
**Blaise : **Oui, mais tu t'étais légèrement calmé. Tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant...  
**Drago :** Il faut bien que je vois quelle fille je vais inviter au prochain bal.  
**Pansy, **_**rentrant dans la salle commune **_**:** Le prochain bal, c'est quand?

Blaise soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses chances de parler à Drago d'homme à homme venaient d'être réduites à néant à l'arrivée de Pansy. Le mot "bal" avait éveillé sa curiosité et elle ne lâcherait pas son ami avant d'avoir eût un maximum d'information sur ce fameux bal.

**Drago : **Pour la St Valentin.  
**Blaise, **_**dans sa barbe **_**:** Super...  
**Pansy :** Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon chéri?  
**Blaise, **_**avec un sourire forcé**_** : **Je disais que c'était génial. Un bal pour la St Valentin, wouah!  
**Pansy : **Oh, oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique!  
**Drago, **_**à l'oreille de Blaise**_** :** Bonne chance, vieux.  
**Blaise, **_**marmonnant**_** :** Il va m'en falloir plus que ça...  
**Pansy :** Tu vas y aller avec qui, toi, Drago?  
**Drago :** Je n'en sais rien. J'y réfléchis, mais on a le temps de toute façon.  
**Pansy :** Tu rigoles? C'est dans un mois.  
**Blaise : **Dans plus d'un mois...  
**Pansy :** Mais c'est le genre d'évènement qui se prépare très longtemps à l'avance. D'ailleurs, ce sera quoi la décoration de la Grande Salle? Il ne faut pas que ma tenue jure avec le décor.  
**Drago / Blaise :** Et c'est partit...

**Ginny :** Oh, mais attendez, il va falloir reto

* * *

urner à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir des tenues et aider Ron pour son cadeau.  
**Hermione :** Oui, comme la dernière fois.  
**Ginny :** Tu m'aideras, comme tu as déjà ta robe.  
**Hermione, **_**souriant**_** :** Bien sûr. On préviendra Sirius à l'avance, évidemment.  
**Ron : **Ah, notre bonne vieille Hermione est de retour?  
**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas changé, mais Sirius avait raison quand il disait que c'est dangereux pour nous si on part sans prévenir personne.  
**Ginny :** Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à Slughorn?  
**Harry :** Oui... Dumbledore savait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Dès le moment où il a décidé de quitter Poudlard, il savait qu'il devait choisir entre le mal ou la mort. Mais je crois qu'il s'est surestimé. Il pensait pouvoir lui echapper. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort s'en est chargé lui-même.  
**Hermione :** Normal, apparemment, Slughorn était important à ses yeux. Il faudra vraiment être très prudents.  
**Ginny :** On l'est toujours.


	16. Chapter 15

La Saint-Valentin pour certaines personnes est le moyen de déclarer son amour à l'élu de son coeur. Pour d'autres, c'est un jour qui est dédié à l'amour et donc qui permet de montrer aux gens qui nous sont chers, qu'on les aime. Et pour d'autres encore, c'est tout simplement une fête commerciale destinée à éviter la faillite aux chocolatier entre les fêtes de fin d'année et Pâques. Le professeur Dumbledore était de ces personnes qui ne croient pas en la magie de la Saint-Valentin. Pourtant, cette année-là, à Poudlard, la Saint-Valentin fût un prétexte pour tenter de gommer la peur et la tristesse qui régnaient au château. Les attaques de Mangemort s'étaient intensifiées ces temps-ci. Beaucoup de parents d'élèves s'étaient installés à Pré-au-Lard, accueillis par les habitants du village après avoir subit de nombreux tests pour vérifier si ce n'étaient pas des imposteurs. Malgré ces mesures, de nombreux membres des familles des élèves mourraient ou disparaissaient. Ils l'apprenaient le plus souvent par les directeurs de leur maison, car le courrier était désormais interdit et que la Gazette ne diffusait plus ce genre de nouvelle.

Le directeur avait donc ordonné une journée de répit aux élèves le jour du bal de la Saint-Valentin. Les professeurs apportaient tous une touche personnelle à cette organisation. Le professeur Chourave donnait aux élèves qui le souhaitaient, des fleurs somptueuses qu'elle élevait dans la serre interdite aux élèves. Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue avaient fort à faire avec les dégâts causés par les philtres d'amour et les élixirs de beauté de fabrication Weasley, livrés lors des rondes des jumeaux. Le professeur Flitwick ainsi que les préfets décoraient la Grande Salle et le parc avec force de fleurs et de rubans multicolores. Cela ne leur prit que la matinée, au grand dam de Hermione qui aurait souhaité avoir les mains et l'esprit occupé plutôt que d'assister aux démonstrations d'amour des différents couples de l'école. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui détestaient la Saint-Valentin. De plus, après avoir été éconduits au bal de Noël, les cavaliers candidats avaient renoncés à elle et avaient jeté leur dévolu sur d'autres filles. Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle s'était engagée auprès de Ginny à assister à ce bal. Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule à être désespérée.

Drago était également d'une humeur massacrante. A la Saint-Valentin, il avait pour habitude de recevoir des montagnes de lettres de filles, attirant sur lui une attention admirative teintée de jalousie. Mais cette année-là, il n'avait reçu qu'une vingtaine de lettres tandis que son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, en avait reçu des centaines. Bien que le système de courrier fût suspendu, pour la Saint-Valentin, de petits gnomes livraient les lettres qu'on leur confiaient aux destinataires. Pour Harry, cinq gnomes munis de brouette avaient été nécessaires. Drago en avait été vert de jalousie. Depuis Noël, il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, rentrant à son dortoir avec une fille différente chaque soir et qu'on ne revoyait pas le lendemain matin. Il refusait de se laisser gagner par la panique, rapport aux intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Mais peu à peu, il se lassait de jouer à nouveau ce rôle qui ne lui était plus adapté. Blaise avait vainement tenté de lui parler, mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Au repas de midi, sa jalousie envers Harry ressortie lorsqu'il le vit entouré de filles.

**Drago :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouve? Il est presque marié avec Weasley fille et il est... il est... je le déteste.

**Blaise, **_**d'un ton dégagé**_** :** D'après les renseignements que j'ai pû recueillir, elles pensent toutes pouvoir le détourner de Weasley et apparemment, elles ne le détestent pas. En fait, elles lui trouvent les mêmes qualités qu'à toi.

**Drago :** Dans ce cas, pourquoi sont-elles toutes à baver sur lui et pas en train de me parler à moi?

**Blaise, **_**avec un petit sourire**_** :** Et bien, paraît-il que lui, il les traite avec gentillesse.

Drago marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ruminant sa défaite face au Survivant. Blaise sourit ; cela mettrait peut-être fin à son attitude puérile de ces deux derniers mois. A la table des Gryffondors, Ginny était d'aussi mauvaise humeur...

**Ginny :** Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à lui tourner autour?

**Hermione, **_**compatissante**_** :** C'est l'Elu. Mais va reprendre tes droits au lieu de les maudire.

**Ginny, **_**se levant**_** :** Tu as raison.

Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la place de Harry, bousculant au passage quelques unes des filles agglutinées autour de son petit ami. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il la remercia d'un regard et se pencha vers elle en souriant pour l'embrasser.

**Harry, **_**à son oreille**_ : Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Il venait de déposer un petit écrin de velours dans sa main. Elle lui rendit son sourire et glissa son cadeau dans sa poche. Elle l'ouvrirait plus tard, loin des regards envieux de ces filles. Personne n'avait vu l'échange, leur promiscuité l'ayant masqué aux regards indiscrets. Hermione soupira en se levant à son tour. La Saint-Valentin pouvait faire faire des choses folles aux gens. Trop folles pour qu'elle ait envie de côtoyer qui que se soit. Elle se réfugia donc dans la bibliothèque, qui avait été désertée par les élèves qui avaient préféré profiter de la douce température et du soleil dans le parc. Elle dénicha rapidement un grimoire qui l'inspirait et s'installa pour le consulter. Mais, malheureusement, elle était sans cesse dérangée par Rusard qui faisait mine de pourchasser un élève récalcitrant qui se serrait engouffré dans la bibliothèque. En fait, il profitait de ses passages inopinés, supposés hasardeux, pour offrir à Mme Pince des fleurs ou des chocolats qu'elle acceptait avec de nombreux et bruyants gloussements de joie.

Agacée, elle referma brutalement son livre, ce qui échappa exceptionnellement à Mme Pince qui était trop occupée à soupirer en lisant des petits mots doux pour prêter attention à la maltraitance des ouvrages de sa précieuse bibliothèque. Elle regagna donc son dortoir, où Ginny lui avait donné rendez-vous beaucoup plus tard pour qu'elles puissent se préparer ensemble. Elle avait donc largement le temps de s'entraîner à sa métamorphose. Pattenrond avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, échappé à la folie de cette journée. Il dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule au milieu de son lit, sa place favorite. Elle se changea rapidement, optant pour des vêtements légers, car ses entraînements lui donnait souvent chaud et se mit au travail.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, elle était en nage, à quatre pattes devant son miroir, mais elle rayonnait. Elle venait de réussir sa métamorphose. Uniquement pendant une poignée de secondes, mais elle avait réussit. Elle sauta sur son lit en prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras et commença une danse endiablée avant d'entendre Ginny frapper à sa porte. Elle déposa son sur le lit et alla ouvrir à son amie. Elle avait emmené sa robe et ses affaires pour se préparer. En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle commune, elle constata qu'elle était en retard.

**Hermione :** Il faut juste que j'aille prendre une douche, ensuite je suis à toi.

**Ginny, **_**soupirant**_ **: **Vas-y. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état? Ou plutôt qui...

**Hermione, **_**retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur**_** :** Personne. Es-tu seulement au courant que j'y vais uniquement pour toi?

**Ginny :** Tu vas t'amuser. File te laver maintenant.

Hermione se doucha rapidement et se brossa les cheveux, morose. Après sa réussite, elle avait oublié quel jour elle était, mais en voyant arriver Ginny avec sa robe et ses paroles involontairement maladroites, son euphorie s'était évaporée. Elle était à nouveau de mauvaise humeur et se sentait horriblement seule. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Ginny s'était déjà coiffée et peaufinait son maquillage sous le regard attentif de Pattenrond.

**Ginny :** Te voilà enfin! Assieds-toi. Tu veux quoi comme coiffure?

Elles se préparèrent en bavardant. Hermione passa sous silence sa transformation, jugeant cet acte trop intime et dérangeant pour être partagé. Ginny lui montra la broche que Harry lui avait offerte. Elle savait évidemment à quoi elle ressemblait car Harry lui avait demandé de l'acheter discrètement et de la lui garder pour que Ginny ne tombe pas dessus en allant dans le dortoir des garçons. C'était une rose en rubis posée sur un support en or pâle sur lequel se dessinait des feuilles finement ciselées. Le bijou était magnifique et se mariait parfaitement avec la blanc cassé de sa robe bustier. La broche captait tellement le regard qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin d'ajouter un autre accessoire pour compléter sa tenue. 

Au dernier moment, Hermione sortit de sa boîte la robe que Ginny lui avait offert à Noël. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et s'attachait dans son cou, laissant son dos dénudé. Elle était d'une jolie couleur or soutenue et, lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même, un nuage de paillettes flottait autour d'elle, formant un halo féerique.

**Ginny :** La couleur de ta robe se ternit si ton humeur se dégrade. Je saurais donc si tu fais la tête.  
**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** J'ai intérêt à me contrôler.  
**Ginny :** Bon, il est temps d'y aller.  
**Hermione :** Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
**Ginny, **_**avec un sourire carnassier **_**: **Bien sur que si. Soit tu y vas de ton plein gré, soit je t'y emmène de force. A toi de voir.


	17. Chapter 16

Drago attendait devant la grande porte, à côté de sa cavalière, une petite brune aux courbes harmonieuses et à la bouche pulpeuse. Il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre et il était arrivé trop tôt devant les portes. Sa cavalière tenta d'engager la conversation, mais elle renonça vite, voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur loquace. Blaise lança un regard éloquent à Drago et celui-ci se souvint immédiatement des paroles de son ami, plus tôt dans la journée. Traiter les filles avec gentillesse allait à l'encontre de ses habitudes, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il se tourna donc vers sa cavalière qui fût ravie de disposer d'une attention de sa part. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Ginny eût juste le temps de saisir le bras que Harry lui tendait et ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle.

**Dumbledore :** Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que la journée vous a été agréable et que cette soirée le sera également. Comme le veut la tradition, je vais demander aux préfets-en-chef de venir ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalier respectif.

Hermione jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle : elle avait complètement oublié l'ouverture du bal. Ginny fit un signe de tête à Harry et celui-ci se dirigea vers son amie pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Harry n'était pas un très bon danseur, mais il s'appliquait à ne pas meurtrir les orteils de son amie. Ils dansaient maladroitement, leur malaise masqué par le nuage de paillettes qui les enveloppait. Drago les regardait avec un sourire narquois. Tout en menant parfaitement sa cavalière, il s'approcha de Hermione et se pencha à son oreille.

**Drago :** Potter a eût pitié de ta solitude? Comme c'est chevaleresque.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pû répliquer, il s'éloignait déjà. Une fois la chanson terminée, Ginny les rejoignit. Un nouvel air de valse résonna dans la salle. Hermione s'effaça discrètement afin de laisser Harry et Ginny partager ce moment. Ils avaient entre-temps été rejoints par chaque couple présent dans la Grande Salle. Les valses et les slows s'enchaînèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Hermione de se décide à bouger. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'une soirée de Saint-Valentin entraînerait inévitablement une quantité accrue de danses à deux. Elle s'approcha donc du buffet.

**Hermione, **_**au serveur **_**:** Un jus... Non, un Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît.

Ginny lui avait demandé de s'amuser, elle allait s'amuser.

**Drago, **_**moqueur**_** :** Tu noie ton chagrin dans l'alcool, Granger? Tu devrais te noyer tout court, ça nous soulagerait tous. Même Potter et Weasley t'ont abandonné, sans remords.

Gardant pour elle une répartie acide, elle bût son verre d'un trait pour oublier la douleur provoquées par les paroles de Drago. Devant son absence de réaction, il s'éloigna en direction de sa cavalière, satisfait. Elle se retourna vers le serveur et lui demanda un autre verre, puis un autre et elle descendit finalement une demi-douzaine de verre d'alcool en moins de deux heures.

Elle n'avait pas sentit immédiatement les effets de l'alcool lui monter à la tête, mais le coup ne lui fût que plus fatal. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve étrangement réaliste et avait la délicieuse envie de rire. Elle se tenait au buffet pour rester droite. En voyant son état, le serveur cessa de la servir et s'éloigna, quelque peu effrayé qu'on puisse lui reprocher l'état de la jeune fille. Une musique plus dynamique s'éleva et la piste se vida de moitié. Ginny, souriante, se dirigea vers Hermione.

**Ginny :** Ça va? Tu t'amuses bien?  
**Hermione :** Ouiii! C'est trop super!  
**Ginny :** Je te l'avais dit. Viens, on va danser.  
**Hermione :** Ouiii!

Elle se précipita sur la piste aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes lui permettaient. Ginny nota, soucieuse, qu'elle ne marchait pas droit. Mais elle fût encore plus inquiète en la voyant danser sensuellement contre des garçons. Elle se précipita alors vers son amie et la tira loin de la piste. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise proche de l'orchestre.

**Ginny : **Tu as bu?  
**Hermione : **Maiiis non! Enfin, si, un peu...  
**Ginny :** Combien?  
**Hermione : **Hihihi. J'sais plus.  
**Ginny,**_** levant les yeux au ciel**_** :** Très bien, je vais aller chercher Harry. Toi en attendant, tu ne bouge pas d'ici.  
**Hermione :** D'accoord!

Et elle disparut dans la foule. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'accrocha à la scène magique. Chaque personne posant le pied dessus se faisant entendre par toute la salle. En pouffant de rire, elle se glissa discrètement le long de la scène. Alors que l'orchestre faisait une pause entre deux morceaux, la jeune fille sauta sur scène.

**Hermione :** Youhou! Salut tout le monde!

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle coulèrent vers elle un regard surpris. Ginny et Harry, qui étaient à côté de la porte, s'étaient figés, bouche bée. Drago, lui, était appuyé sur le mur du fond, en retrait de la scène. Il regardait ce qui se passait avec amusement. Hermione commença à chanter une chanson que personne ne connaissait. Une chanson moldue. Elle dansait de façon plutôt suggestive. Cela commença à se gâter au milieu de la chanson où Hermione leva les mains et commença à les glisser dans son cou. Où se trouvait l'attache de sa robe. Harry et Ginny, sortant de leur léthargie, se précipitèrent vers elle, mais ils étaient trop loin. Voyant qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, Drago sauta sur scène à sont tour et plaqua les bras de Hermione le long de son corps.

**Drago**_**, à l'oreille de Hermione pour ne pas être entendu de tout le monde **_**: **Si tu pouvais nous éviter ce monstrueux spectacle, Granger, ce serait gentil pour nos yeux.  
**Hermione, **_**parlant haut **_**:** Pourquoi tu dis des choses méchantes? C'est pas très gentil d'être méchant.  
**Drago :** C'est ça. C'est pas très gentil d'être méchant. C'est pas très gentil non plus de t'empêcher de t'exhiber devant tout le monde. Descends de là, maintenant.

Il la prit par le coude et la traîna hors de la scène. Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient frayés un chemin parmi la foule entre-temps, apparurent aux côtés de Blaise et Pansy.

**Harry :** Hermione, ça va?  
**Hermione :** Beuh oui.  
**Drago :** Du calme, Potter. Je ne suis pas responsable de son état.  
**Harry, **_**d'un ton dur **_**:** Lâche-la. On va s'occuper d'elle.  
**Drago :** C'est bon. Je vais la ramener. Pas par charité, rassure toi, mais cette soirée m'ennuie.  
**Harry :** Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle?  
**Drago : **Parce que je me délecte de la voir dans un état pitoyable. C'est une plaisanterie, Potter. Un peu d'humour. Si tu as tellement peur pour elle, je demande à Blaise et Pansy de m'accompagner. Tu dois leur faire confiance à eux, au moins.

Harry serra les dents et accepta d'un signe de tête, remerciant Blaise et Pansy. Hermione s'agrippa à Drago, incapable de tenir debout ou d'avancer sans appui. Blaise se mit de l'autre côté pour lui assurer un soutien parfait.

**Hermione, **_**à Ginny et Harry **_**:** A bientôt!

Ils lui répondirent vaguement, la suivant avec des yeux inquiets jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue. Elle ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien aux Serpentards. Elle oscillait dangereusement, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Drago décida de la porter dans ses bras, ce qui fit réagir Hermione.

**Hermione :** Ouaiiis! Je suis une princesse et toi, tu as le droit d'être mon prince parce que tu es trop beauuu!

Un rictus agacé apparut sur son visage de Drago. Ses deux amis se retenaient à grand peine de d'éclater de rire. Cependant, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur sa robe qui était d'une couleur or éclatante alors que, quand Drago l'avait tirée hors de la scène, elle avait prit une couler argent terne.

**Hermione :** On se marie quand?

N'y tenant plus, les amis de Drago explosèrent, laissant sortir un rire bruyant de leurs lèvres. Drago les fusilla du regard et continua se progression jusqu'à l'appartement. Il la déposa sur son lit, jetant un regard dégoûté aux tentures rouges et or qui décoraient la chambre.

**Drago :** Bon, il va falloir la déshabiller.  
**Hermione :** Pourquoi, elle est pas belle ma robe?  
**Blaise :** Je te la laisse, Drago.  
**Pansy : **Mais bien sûr. Vous sortez tous les deux.  
**Hermione :** Bah pourquoi? Drago c'est mon futur mari, il peut bien me voir.  
**Pansy :** Mais ça porte malheur qu'il voit ta robe avant le mariage, Granger.  
**Hermione :** Oui, c'est vrai.  
**Pansy, **_**aux garçons**_** : **Dehors!  
**Blaise :** C'est bon, on en a vu d'autres. Et puis...

Il se figea devant le regard glacial de Pansy.

**Blaise : **Tu viens, Drago?  
**Pansy, **_**se tournant vers Hermione**_** :** Bon, à nous deux. Tu vas t'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.


	18. Chapter 17

Pansy réussit tant bien que mal à ôter la robe de Hermione avant de lui enfiler une chemise de nuit et de lui tendre un verre remplit d'un liquide épais et sans odeur.

**Pansy :** Bois ça.  
**Hermione : **Pourquoi?  
**Pansy :** Pour que tu ne vomisses pas demain matin. Bois tout d'un coup.

Elle s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Blaise décida une bonne fois pour toute de parler à Drago.

**Blaise :** Pourquoi tu l'as ramené?  
**Drago :** Comme je l'ai dit à Potter, j'adore la voir dans cet état pitoyable.  
**Blaise : **Arrête, Drago. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Ce n'est plus toi. Depuis quelques temps, tu es redevenu le Drago de nos quatre premières années.  
**Drago, **_**avec une colère contenue**_** : **Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis.  
**Blaise :** Alors explique-moi. Je suis ton ami. Je ne te jugerais pas.  
**Drago :** Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne peut comprendre.  
**Blaise :** Tu es amoureux de Granger?  
**Drago : **Non! T'es pas bien ou quoi? Non, c'est n'est pas ça du tout.  
**Blaise :** Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

Drago n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, Pansy venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Hermione.

**Pansy :** Elle te réclame, Drago. Elle ne tient vraiment pas à l'alcool. Elle fait l'exact contraire de ce qu'elle fait d'habitude. Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête?  
**Drago :** Pour rien. Je vais la voir.  
**Blaise :** Attends, Drago!  
**Drago :** Plus tard, Blaise.

Et il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille tandis que ses amis quittaient le dortoir.

**Hermione :** Coucouuu! Pourquoi tu viens pas?  
**Drago : **Tu devrais dormir au lieu de dire des choses que tu regretteras demain. Enfin, si tu t'en souviens...  
**Hermione :** Je dors pas sans toi.  
**Drago :** Et bien pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire.  
**Hermione :** Pourquoi?  
**Drago :** Parce que je n'ai strictement pas envie de passer la nuit avec une fille complètement ivre, qui plus est... avec toi.  
**Hermione, **_**les larmes aux yeux **_**:** Je ne suis pas belle, c'est pour ça. Je sais que c'est pour ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'avais pas de cavalier ce soir...

Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon. Drago soupira ; elle était encore plus énervante quand elle avait trop bu. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le plus loin d'elle possible.

**Drago :** Non, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'est pas belle. C'est parce que tu les as envoyé paître pour le bal de Noël.  
**Hermione, **_**entre deux sanglots **_**:** Alors je suis belle?  
**Drago, **_**grimaçant**_** : **Tu n'es pas moche.  
**Hermione, **_**en sautant sur lui **_**: **Ouais! Et maintenant, tu dors avec moi.  
**Drago, **_**se débattant **_**:** Non! Lâche-moi.  
**Hermione :** Tu es mon prisonnier, je te tiens.  
**Drago :** Granger...  
**Hermione :** Non, mon prénom, c'est Hermione.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix s'il n'accédait pas à sa demande, il céda.

**Drago :** Très bien. Je dors ici. Mais tu ne me touches pas. Tu restes de ton côté du lit.  
**Hermione :** D'accord. Un petit bisou pour la bonne nuit?  
**Drago : **Non!  
**Hermione :** T'es rien qu'un méchant. Comme ton père.  
**Drago, **_**se crispant **_**:** Tais-toi, Granger. Ou sinon je serais forcé d'être beaucoup plus méchant que je ne le suis déjà. Et puis demain tu trouveras que je suis charitable. Dors, maintenant.

Il s'allongea sur le rebord du lit, sur le dos, les mains sous sa tête. Hermione était allongée sur le côté et le dévisagea longuement sans qu'il daigne la regarder. Peu à peu, les yeux de Hermione se fermèrent. Drago, constatant qu'elle dormait, voulut se lever, mais, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione se colla à lui en passant un bras autour de son torse. Il retint un juron et se rallongea. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Hermione, mais elle s'accrochait si fort qu'il l'aurait réveillé s'il détachait. Résigné, il s'éloigna du bord du lit pour se trouver une place confortable. 

Il se mit à penser à la conversation avec Blaise. La question qu'il lui avait posée lui revint en tête. Pourquoi s'était-il occupé d'elle? Pourquoi avait-il prit cette responsabilité? Il baissa les yeux vers la silhouette endormie. La pièce était peu éclairée, mais les rayons de lune lui permettaient de distinguer parfaitement ses traits. Elle était paisible, sa respiration quelque peu sifflante. Des mèches folles barraient son visage. Il voulut les repousser, mais se retint au dernier moment. Un sentiment étrange remplissait sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse l'identifier. Il ne trouva le sommeil que beaucoup plus tard, troublé par cette émotion, inconnue pour lui jusqu'alors.


	19. Chapter 18

Le soleil frappant son visage réveilla Hermione, mais elle garda les yeux clos, émergeant peu à peu d'un sommeil de plomb qui l'avait quitté comme à regret. Elle se rendit compte que sa tête n'était pas posée sur un oreiller, mais sur le torse d'un garçon. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle tenta de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Sans y parvenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, réveillant Drago qui grogna. Il portait un simple caleçon et, elle, sa chemise de nuit qui était remontée à mi-cuisse.

**Hermione :** Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Sors immédiatement de ma chambre.  
**Drago :** Mmm... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourtant hier soir tu m'as supplié de passer la nuit avec toi.  
**Hermione : **Ne me dit pas qu'on a...

Il la reluquait sans pudeur. Rougissante, elle se couvrit avec un drap, ce qui tira un sourire ironique à Drago. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé que la situation tournerait ainsi.

**Drago :** Tu sais, je t'ai vue moins habillée hier soir...  
**Hermione :** Oh mon Dieu.

Drago sourit intérieurement ; il fallait qu'il saisisse cette opportunité. Ce mensonge lui permettrait de faire du chantage à Hermione. Il allait pouvoir la manier, la manipuler selon sa volonté. En reportant son attention sur elle, il remarqua qu'elle était en état de choc. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de le regarder. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que du dégoût envers elle-même. Ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait la rendait si vulnérable et fragile que, l'espace d'un court instant, il eût envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui ôter ce sentiment du regard. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement. 

Hermione s'était levée, comme dans un état second. Elle prit quelques vêtements au hasard et sortit de la chambre, sûrement pour aller à la salle de bain. Une image hantait l'esprit de Drago : les yeux de Hermione qui reflétaient horreur et dégoût de ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. Quoi qu'il dise, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui répliquer, par fierté. Mais là, elle n'avait pas bronché. 

Bien que son état ne l'intéresse pas, il décida d'attendre avant d'utiliser son mensonge pour la faire chanter. A son tour, il sortit de la chambre, récupérant au pied du lit les vêtements qu'il avait ôté pendant la nuit car il avait trop chaud. Il regagna sa propre chambre pour compléter sa nuit écourtée. Hermione, dans la salle de bain, n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions. 

Elle était plongée dans l'eau brûlante pour calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Seule sa tête émergeait de la surface. Mais elle ne cessait de trembler, faisant onduler la surface étale de l'eau. Ses yeux la brûlaient sans qu'une seule larme ne parvienne à s'échapper. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau invisible l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Son ventre souffrait d'une douleur glaciale telle que même l'eau dans laquelle elle était plongée ne la réchauffait pas. 

Au bout d'un long moment, elle décida de retrouver ses amis car elle espérait que leur présence lui rendrait sa sérénité. Elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait prit à la hâte dans sa chambre. Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux et les attacha en queue de cheval. Devant son teint diaphane et ses yeux ternes, elle renonça à se maquiller. 

Pendant qu'elle descendait à la Grande Salle, les élèves qu'elle croisait la regardaient, un étrange sourire flottant sur leur visage. Elle trouva cette attention soudaine particulièrement dérangeante, comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Mais elle était trop amorphe pour s'en formaliser. En revanche, le regard de ses amis quand elle s'assit à leurs côtés acheva de la troubler.

**Harry :** Tout va bien, Hermione?  
**Hermione, **_**agressive**_** :** Oui! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
**Ginny :** Oula! Du calme, Hermione. C'est juste que tu es très pâle et que hier soir...  
**Hermione, **_**d'une voix blanche **_**:** Que s'est-il passé hier?  
**Harry, **_**gêné **_**: **On se doutait que tu ne te souviendrais pas...  
**Ginny :** Tu as bu. Beaucoup. Tu étais... déchaînée.  
**Hermione, **_**de plus en plus pâle **_**:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
**Ginny, **_**grimaçant**_** :** Ben, presque rien en fait... Au début, tu es allée danser avec des garçons. De façon plutôt provocante.  
**Hermione, **_**une main sur la bouche **_**:** Oh mon Dieu!  
**Ginny :** Mais je t'ai sortie de là, je n'allais pas te laisser te ridiculiser.  
**Hermione, **_**reprenant un peu de couleur **_**: **Merci, Ginny. Mais c'est pour ça que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement depuis ce matin?  
**Ron : **Mmm... ça m'étonnerait. C'est sûrement à cause de ta prestation vocale.  
**Hermione :** Ma quoi?  
**Ginny :** Ok! Euh, en fait, je t'ai fais t'asseoir en attendant que j'aille chercher Harry... Mais tu n'as pas tenu en place et quand je suis partie, tu es allée sur la scène et tu t'es mise à chanter. Et vers le milieu de la chanson... tu as voulu enlever ta robe. Alors on s'est précipité vers toi.  
**Hermione, **_**interdite**_** :** Dis-moi que vous êtes arrivés à temps...  
**Harry :** Nous, non. Mais Malefoy, oui.  
**Hermione, **_**murmurant**_** :** Malefoy... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?  
**Harry :** Il nous a dit qu'il te ramenait à ta chambre. Mais il y avait Pansy et Blaise avec lui, même s'ils sont toujours aussi... Serpentard, on leur fait confiance. On ne t'aurait pas laissé seule avec lui.  
**Hermione, **_**dans un souffle **_**: **Oui... bien sûr... je le sais. Merci pour tout. J'ai des choses à faire, à plus tard.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur elle. En rentrant dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Drago qui sortait de sa chambre, décoiffé et torse nu. De toute évidence, il venait de se réveiller, pour de bon cette fois. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

**Drago : **Tu es venue en redemander?  
**Hermione : **Je... non... je veux juste...

Elle rougit violemment et, sans ajouter un mot, courut vers sa chambre. Mais Drago l'avait vue venir et se mit devant la porte. Elle le percuta, mais elle ne tomba pas par terre : Drago la tenait par la taille. Ecarlate, elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

**Drago, **_**susurrant à son oreille **_**:** Il paraît que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je te rafraîchirais la mémoire avec joie...

Tremblante, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce fût la vue de ses yeux acier qui luisaient de triomphe qui lui donna la force de répliquer.

**Hermione :** Si je ne m'en souviens pas, Malefoy, c'est que ce n'était pas marquant.

Drago marqua un temps de surprise. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était depuis son réveil, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu réagir ainsi. Il retrouva rapidement sa contenance et sourit à nouveau. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

**Drago :** Malgré tout, ce serait regrettable que, par un malheureux accident, cette nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles de toute l'école...  
**Hermione :** Tu n'oserais pas...  
**Drago :** Hum... ça dépend. Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, cet incident restera entre nous.  
**Hermione, **_**se débattant **_**:** Tu ne vas pas bien! Si tu crois que je vais obéir à un tordu comme toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.  
**Drago, **_**la lâchant **_**:** Tu t'en fiche donc que tout le monde soit au courant de la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble? Bien. J'avais justement envie de parler avec Potter et Weasley.  
**Hermione :** N-non...  
**Drago :** Quoi? Ah, oui, tu as raison. Il faut que je m'habille pour l'occasion. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.  
**Hermione :** O-ok. C'est bon. Mais ne leur dit rien, s'il te plaît.  
**Drago :** Tu deviens raisonnable. Enfin.  
**Hermione, **_**entre ses dents **_**:** Qu'attends-tu de moi?  
**Drago :** Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Le temps de trouver des idées. Bonne journée, Granger.

Il s'effaça de son passage et alla dans la salle de bain, tandis que Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit par terre, dos à sa porte, la tête dans ses mains.

**Hermione, **_**murmurant**_** :** Dans quoi je me suis embarquée?


	20. Chapter 19

Elle passa la journée enfermée dans sa chambre à méditer sur sa situation et sur le moyen d'en sortir. Ses amis cherchèrent à la voir, mais elle leur dit qu'elle était épuisée. Elle redoutait de tomber sur Drago. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, mais elle n'avait pas encore la force de l'affronter, lui et ses idées douteuses. Elle resta donc dans sa chambre allongée sur son lit, Pattenrond lové sur son ventre, comme à son habitude. Elle s'endormit au milieu de l'après-midi et se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Repensant à Drago, elle décida de se préparer le plus vite possible pour l'éviter. Elle s'habilla donc et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain pour une toilette toute aussi silencieuse. Elle allait sortir par le tableau quand un sifflement strident retentit. Drago se leva alors du canapé où il avait passé la nuit. En le voyant, Hermione eût un sursaut de surprise elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

**Drago :** Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! Aurais-tu tenté de m'éviter ?

**Hermione, **_**fuyant son regard**_** :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

**Drago, **_**mielleux**_** :** Dans ce cas, ta sollicitude me touche. Mais veiller ainsi à mon sommeil n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

**Hermione, **_**méfiante**_** :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Drago :** Mes devoirs.

**Hermione : **Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

**Drago :** Tu vas les faire pour moi.

**Hermione :** Hors de question !

**Drago :** Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps. Bon, tant pis, je vais voir Potter et Weasley.

**Hermione, **_**apeurée**_** :** Non ! C'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais ne le prends pas pour habitude.

**Drago :** Et bien j'ai le regret de te dire que ça risque d'en devenir une… À propos, sois originale. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse reconnaître ton travail.

**Hermione, **_**furieuse**_** :** Tu es véritablement insupportable !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient déserts les élèves dormaient encore. Elle décida d'attendre que ses amis se réveillent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à une table pour lire les devoirs de Drago. Il avait une montagne de travail en retard. Faisant apparaître sa plume et une bouteille d'encre, elle se mit au travail. Tellement absorbée par sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas Ginny approcher.

**Ginny, **_**surprise**_** :** Que fais-tu là ?

**Hermione :** Comme je me suis couchée tôt, je n'ai pas réussit à dormir plus tard. Alors je suis venue vous attendre ici.

**Ginny :** Et que fais-tu avec tous ces parchemins ?

**Hermione, **_**précipitamment**_** :** Des devoirs en retard ! Evanesco. On va réveiller les garçons ?

Elle prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Harry, mais elle regagna rapidemment sa chambre, car il fallait qu'elle termine les devoirs de Drago le dernier délais pour les rendre était la semaine suivante. Elle passa donc presque toute la journée à travailler. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, elle rassembla les parchemins et les rendit à Drago.

**Drago :** Tu as intérêt à ce que j'aie une bonne note.

**Hermione :** Un merci aurait suffit, mais je suppose que c'est trop te demander.

**Drago, **_**posant sa main sur la cuisse de Hermione**_** :** J'aurais voulu te récompenser à ma façon, mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

Hermione repoussa sa main et sortit à grands pas du dortoir. Drago sourit : le jeu ne faisait que commencer et c'était déjà très amusant.

* * *

Hermione arriva au mois de mars complètement épuisée. Elle croulait sous le travail, très intense pour ce deuxième semestre de septième année et doublé pour elle car Hermione s'occupait toujours des devoirs de son ennemi. Elle retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes, passant tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, dormant et mangeant de moins en moins. Elle n'avait même plus la force de protester quand Drago ajoutait son propre travail à la masse, déjà imposante, qu'elle avait à faire. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de faire des choses moins glorieuses. Malheureusement, elle se réjouissait trop vite.

**Drago :** Granger, suis-moi.

**Hermione :** En quel honneur ?

**Drago : **Il me semble que nous avons un accord, tous les deux…

**Hermione :** Oui, un accord comme quoi je fais tes devoirs et tu oublies la nuit de la soirée de la Saint-Valentin.

**Drago, **_**avec**__**un rire sans allégresse**_** :** Tu as la mémoire courte, on dirait. J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien si tu faisais tout ce que je te disais de faire. Et je te dis de me suivre.

**Hermione, **_**méfiante**_** : **Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

**Drago :** Suis-moi.

Il l'entraîna dans les cachots. Hermione avait du mal à le suivre, étant très fatiguée. Drago l'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de reprendre son souffle, il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

**Drago : **Il faut que tu ailles prendre un paquet dans mon ancienne chambre.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ?

**Drago :** Le peu de Serpentards qui restent n'attendent qu'une occasion pour me passer à tabac. Et seul contre eux, je ne peux rien faire.

**Hermione :** Et Parkinson ne peut pas le faire ? Ou même Zabini ?

**Drago : **Ils sont dans le même cas que moi. Ils passent le moins de temps possible dans le dortoir.

**Hermione :** Je suis une Gryffondor, je risque autant ma vie que toi en rentrant là-dedans.

**Drago : **Ta vie m'importe moins que la mienne, je pensais que tu le savais.

**Hermione : **Qu'y a-t-il de si important dans ce colis pour que ce soit si urgent que j'y ailles ?

**Drago :** Rien qui ne te concerne. Obéis, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire.

**Hermione, _résignée _:** Très bien, expliques-moi où c'est.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie son angoisse. Elle avait évidemment la possibilité de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards depuis le début de l'année, mais elle n'avait jamais eût l'envie d'y aller pour autant. Pénétrer ainsi dans le repaire de ses ennemis n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut faire au quotidien. Drago lui expliqua donc comment accéder à sa chambre. Il fallait traverser la salle commune et le dortoir des garçons.

**Hermione :** Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller. Un Serpentard fait toujours preuve de lâcheté.

**Drago :** Et bien toi, en revanche, tu vas pouvoir montrer le légendaire courage des Gryffondors en action.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ouvrit l'entrée et la poussa dans l'antre des Serpentards. Quelques premières années étaient assis sur les canapés verts qui étaient disposés autour de la cheminée de pierre noire. Hermione n'était jamais entrée dans la salle commune. Elle disposait uniquement des renseignements rapportés par Harry et Ron pendant leur deuxième année. La pièce était très sombre, très loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ignorant les regards surpris des Serpentards, Hermione se dirigea vers le bout de la salle commune où un couloir la mènerait, selon Drago, aux dortoirs. En la voyant se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons, les filles présentes dans le couloir lui lancèrent des regards remplis de jalousie. Elle inspira profondément avant de pousser la porte. Elle arriva dans une longue pièce où s'alignaient contre les murs latéraux, des lits avec des draps aux couleurs des Serpentards. Une vingtaine de Serpentards, plus âgés que ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune, la fixaient avec un regard hostile. Bombant la poitrine afin de mettre en valeur son badge de préfet-en-chef, elle s'avança dans la pièce le plus naturellement possible.

Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans un champs de mine : le moindre faux-pas peut-être fatal. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, elle fût légèrement soulagée les Serpentards n'avaient pas réagit en sa présence. Elle continua à avancer, plus rapidemment cette fois. Mais alors qu'elle n'avait fait que deux pas après sa petite victoire, un des garçons l'interpella.

**Larry :** Hey, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas ta maison et en plus, tu es dans le dortoir des garçons.

**Hermione :** Je suis préfète-en-chef et donc je suis là parce que j'ai le droit d'être là.

**Larry :** Sais-tu seulement…

Il fût coupé au milieu de sa phrase par un des autres garçons qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Larry eût un sourire malveillant et n'ajouta rien, fixant Hermione. Celle-ci considéra qu'elle avait réussit à montrer son identité. Elle atteignit enfin la porte au fond du dortoir, dont Drago avait dit que, derrière se trouvait son ancienne chambre. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais elle la retira aussitôt, brûlée par un Maléfice Cuisant appliqué à la poignée de la porte. Refoulant des larmes de douleur, elle sortit sa baguette.

**Hermione, **_**murmurant**_** :** Alohomora.

La jeune fille fût projetée en arrière sous les rires des Serpentards. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais elle ne voyait rien. En portant sa main intacte à son visage, elle s'aperçût que ses cheveux avaient brusquement poussé. Elle tenta de se dégager les yeux sous les rires de plus en plus nombreux des Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle vit une longue cape noire devant elle.

**Rogue :** Et bien, je suppose que cette masse terrifiante de cheveux appartient à Miss Granger.

Hermione se leva péniblement, gardant les yeux sur le bas de la cape du professeur Rogue.

**Rogue :** Vous qui avez réponse à tout, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous faîtes dans les quartiers de ma maison alors que vous n'en faîtes pas partie. De plus dans le dortoir des garçons, alors qu'il me semble que vous êtes une fille. Qui plus est, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez forcé la porte de ma chambre ?

**Hermione, **_**balbutiant**_** :** Je… Je… vous… ne…

**Rogue :** Alors, auriez-vous perdu votre légendaire cerveau, d'habitude si débordant de connaissances dont vous faîtes part à tout le monde.

**Larry :** Professeur, Granger nous a menacé en utilisant son statut de préfet-en-chef.

**Rogue :** Fréquenter Potter vous fait réagir de la même manière apparemment. Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes préfète-en-chef ? Votre statut ne m'empêchera pas de vous donner une retenue pour votre comportement. Et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor. Je crains également de devoir en référer au directeur. Il vous suspendra peut-être de votre poste pour vous faire descendre de votre piédestal. Disparaissez, maintenant.

**Hermione :** Euh… mon-monsieur. Pourrais-je avoir l'anti-sort, s'il vous plaît ?

**Rogue :** Vous êtes si brillante : vous le découvrez bien assez tôt. Et puis ça ne change pas grand-chose de votre tête habituelle.

Les rires des Serpentards redoublèrent et Hermione s'enfuit, sa dignité en miettes. Elle retrouva Drago à la sortie de la salle commune, hilare. Sans lui prêter attention, elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour elle, le seul élève présent était caché derrière les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Une heure plus tard, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur originale et sa main était sous un bandage avec une pommade à appliquer pendant trois jours. En rentrant au dortoir des préfets-en-chef, elle retrouva Drago qui se remettait peu à peu de son accès d'hilarité.

**Hermione, **_**criant**_** :** Tu savais que ton ancienne chambre était maintenant occupée par le professeur Rogue, pas vrai ?

**Drago, **_**réprimant un fou rire**_** :** En fait, ça n'a jamais été ma chambre.

**Hermione :** Pour-quoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me rende la vie impossible ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre : un hibou grand-duc s'engouffra dans la pièce et lâcha une lettre devant Hermione. Elle l'attrapa au vol, l'ouvrit précipitamment et la lût. Au fil de sa lecture, elle pâlit.

**Hermione :** Tu es content, j'espère ? À cause de toi, je suis convoquée au bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec Rogue et McGonagall.

**Drago, **_**sans étonnement**_** :** Ils vont te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça.

**Hermione :** Évidemment !

**Drago, **_**avec un sourire malsain**_** :** Et je sais ce que tu vas leur dire.

**Hermione : **Oh non, non, non, non, non, non ! Hors de question que tu m'embarques encore dans tes plaisanteries vaseuses, Malefoy.

**Drago :** Tu as le choix, bien entendu. Soit tu fais ce que je te dis et tu te ridiculiseras devant seulement trois personnes, soit tout le monde, y comprit tes amis, seront au courant de notre nuit ensemble.

Résignée, Hermione ne pût qu'accepter la proposition de Drago. Mais elle regretta vite en entendant ce qu'il exigeait d'elle.

**Drago :** Et n'oublie pas que si tu ne le fais pas, je le saurais.

Hermione ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle commune, les mains tremblantes.

**Hermione, **_**pensant**_** :** Aller, Hermione ! C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Un très mauvais moment. Sans doute le pire de ta vie.

**Dumbledore :** Miss Granger, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée.

**Hermione :** O-oui, m-monsieur.

**Dumbledore :** Étant donné vos antécédents, qui sont irréprochables, j'avoue être surpris de ce dont le professeur Rogue vous accuse. Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de forcer la chambre du professeur Rogue ?

**Hermione, **_**marmonnant**_** :** Jaimeleprofesseurrogue.

**Dumbledore :** Pardon ? Je n'ai pas saisit ce que vous avez dit, Miss Granger.

**Hermione :** J'aime le professeur Rogue.

Les trois professeurs restèrent ahuris devant cette déclaration, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

**Hermione, **_**les yeux baissés**_** : **Je l'aime et cet amour me dévore de l'intérieur. Alors j'ai voulu entrer dans sa chambre pour tout lui dire. Mais la porte ne s'est pas ouverte. Vous connaissez la suite, il me semble.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Rogue avait pâlit et ses traits semblaient gommés par la surprise. Le professeur McGonagall pinça tellement les lèvres que des creux creusèrent ses joues parcheminées. Le professeur Dumbledore affichait une expression de neutralité sur le visage, mais ses yeux brillaient malicieusement.

**Hermione, **_**pensant**_** :** Il connaît la véritable histoire. C'est incontestable, il sait tout. Mais pourquoi ne fait-il rien alors ?

**Dumbledore, **_**jovialement**_** :** Et bien, je crois qu'il est impossible d'aller à l'encontre d'un sentiment aussi puissant qu'est l'amour. Cela a dû être difficile pour vous, Miss Granger, de le refouler aussi longtemps. Cela dit, il reste que vous n'étiez pas en droit d'aller dans ce dortoir. Donc vous n'aurez pas de retenue, mais les cinquante points qui vous ont été retirés le resteront.

**Hermione :** Bien, professeur.

**Dumbledore :** Vous pouvez y aller. Et une dernière chose. Vous savez qu'il ne peut y avoir de relations amoureuses entre un professeur et une élève. Donc veuillez cesser d'importuner le professeur Rogue et tâchez de l'oublier.

**Hermione :** Je ferais mon possible. Au revoir, professeur.

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, Hermione souffla longuement avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune. Drago y était toujours, assit sur le canapé.

**Drago :** Bravo, Granger. C'était très convaincant.

**Hermione, **_**étonnée**_** :** Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

**Drago :** Un des tableaux me l'a dit. On aurait presque pût croire que tes sentiments étaient sincères. Dommage que tu sois si moche, sinon il serait sûrement tombé sous ton charme.

**Hermione, **_**hurlant de fureur**_** :** Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? J'ai crû mourir de honte. Et je ne t'explique pas le fiasco devant les Serpentards. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un horrible troll doublé d'un Véracrasse. Tu me dégoûte, tu es l'être le plus abject que je connaisse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore te couvre. C'est inadmissible de laisser un Mangemort faire tout ce qu'il veut dans le château. Tu es comme ton père.

Vert de rage, Drago pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle se mit en garde, mais poursuivit sa lithanie. Six années d'humiliation permanente ressortaient sous l'immense fatigue de la jeune Gryffondor.

**Drago :** Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

**Hermione :** Non, je ne me la fermerais pas, Malefoy. Ça suffit de ceder tout le temps. Tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai déjà combattu des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas pour reculer devant toi, le plus pitoyable d'entre tous. Mais comment ais-je pu coucher avec toi, même ivre ?

La colère de Drago retomba, aussitôt remplacée par de la tristesse. Il ne s'expliquait pas à lui-même cette retombée, mais il savait que les mots de Hermione en étaient responsables.

**Drago :** Tu ne l'as pas fait.

**Hermione :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Drago :** De la Saint-Valentin. On n'a pas couché ensemble, j'ai mentit.

**Hermione, **_**quelque peu calmée **_**:** Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu sincèrement.

**Drago, **_**agressif**_** :** Sans doute parce que je n'en sais rien, Granger. Tu étais tellement lamentable que j'ai eu envie de faire durer le plaisir. C'est tout.

**Hermione :** Franchement, ce n'est pas le moyen idéal pour te faire remarquer. Tu devrais plutôt essayer la gentillesse et l'honnêteté.

**Drago, **_**grognant**_** :** Arrête ça, on dirait nos retenue avec Black.

**Hermione :** Et bien, peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Ils étaient tous deux très surpris de la tournure de leur conversation prenait. Hermione s'étonnait de sentir du remord dans la voix de son ennemi. Elle se dit que, peut-être, il n'était pas si inhumain.

**Hermione, **_**hésitante**_** : **Écoute… je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

**Drago, **_**à mi-voix **_**: **Si tu le pensais. Tu m'as dit la même chose quand tu avais trop bu. L'alcool délie la langue, c'est bien connu.

**Hermione :** Je… je…

**Drago, **_**plantant son regard dans celui de Hermione**_** :** Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai commis des actes qui expliquent ma réputation. Mais tu ne sais pas tout, personne ne sait.

Sentant qu'il s'était beaucoup trop confié, il se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, il se tourna vers Hermione.

**Drago :** Si tu dis ça à qui que ce soit, ces trois dernières semaines auront été de la franche rigolade à côté de ce que je te ferais subir.

La respiration de Hermione s'arrêta. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un.


	21. Chapter 20

Une semaine passa sans que les deux préfets-en-chef ne s'adressent la parole. Drago étonnait encore Hermione car, même en public, il ne l'humiliait plus, ne l'insultait plus. Il l'ignorait complètement, mais sans dédain, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Heureusement, une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre lui occupa l'esprit et elle oublia Drago. Elle avait lieu le mercredi soir à onze heures dans une salle secrète. Aucun des Gryffondors, pas même Harry, ne savait de quoi il en retournait. De plus, ils étaient rarement conviés aux réunions, bien qu'ils soient majeurs. La journée avant la réunion leur parut très longue.

**Hermione :** Ah ! Mais quand cette heure va-t-elle enfin finir ?

**Ron :** Wouah ! Hermione, tu es consciente de ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Hermione, **_**de mauvaise humeur**_** :** À ton avis, Ron ?

**Ron :** Mais tu sais qu'on est en Métamorphose ?

**Hermione :** Oui.

**Ron :** Ton cours préféré.

**Hermione :** Oui, Ron !

**Ron :** Et…

**McGonagall :** Mr Weasley ! Cessez d'importuner Miss Granger et faîtes-nous une démonstration du sort de Jouvence.

Ron se leva et alla se placer devant le grand miroir, au milieu de l'estrade.

**Drago :** Tous aux abris ! Weasley a une baguette à la main.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent méchamment. Le professeur McGonagall les menaça de les faire passer devant la classe après Ron et ils se turent. Mais quand Ron modifia son apparence, les rires reprirent de plus belle. Ron avait désormais un visage de fille et ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille. On aurait dit Ginny en moins séduisante. Le professeur McGonagall lui rendit son apparence initiale et il regagna sa table, rouge tomate.

**McGonagall :** Vous travaillerez ce sort pour le prochain cours, Mr Weasley, ou je serais obligée de vous mettre une retenue. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

Les élèves rangèrent bruyamment les affaires et sortirent de la salle.

**Hermione :** Enfin ! Il reste encore six heures avant d'y aller. Bon, en attendant, je vais t'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphose, Ron. Ça m'occupera.

**Harry, **_**amusé**_** :** Calme-toi, Hermione. On a le temps. En plus, il fait un temps magnifique, on pourrait profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Ron soit dans un état d'esprit propice au travail…

En effet, Hermione le vit, à quelques pas d'eux, embrassant Lavande Brown à pleine bouche.

**Hermione :** Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et toi, vas donc retrouver Ginny : je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend.

**Harry : **Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

**Hermione :** Non, ça ira. J'ai plein de travail en retard.

Elle regarda son ami rejoindre l'élue de son cœur, attendrie puis elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Si elle montrait tant d'enthousiasme pour aller à la réunion, c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle représentait le seul évènement digne d'intérêt et qui excitait quelque peu sa curiosité. Ses amis étaient constamment en galante compagnie et elle se sentait délaissée. Elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais elle se sentait mal.

Elle arriva enfin au dortoir, plongée dans ses pensées mélancoliques. Drago était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé et lisait son magazine de Quidditch favori. Hermione traversa la pièce en l'ignorant, mais Drago était d'une humeur taquine.

**Drago :** Encore seule, Granger ? Ne vas pas noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool, cette fois : ça pourrait être pire que la dernière fois et ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver la mise à chaque fois.

**Hermione, **_**se tournant vers lui**_** :** Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Et je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, que tu es également seul.

**Drago : **Moi, c'est totalement différent, c'est par choix que je suis seul. Toi, c'est parce que tu fais peur aux garçons.

**Hermione, **_**tournant les talons**_** :** Ah bon ? Bon, je demanderais à un garçon quand j'en verrais un dans ce cas.

**Drago : **Très drôle, Granger. En tout cas, j'ai entendu beaucoup d'échos de la soirée de la Saint-Valentin et tu as vraiment effrayé tout le monde.

**Hermione : **Bien. Et sinon, à part mentir, tu as d'autres passions dans la vie ?

**Drago, **_**se redressant**_** :** Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Granger.

**Hermione :** Génial ! Malefoy a été honnête aujourd'hui. Tu devrais écrire à ta petite maman pour lui raconter quel fils parfait tu es.

**Drago, **_**menaçant**_** :** Ne parle pas de ma mère, Granger.

**Hermione :** Et toi ne m'adresse pas la parole, Malefoy. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aie à dire des choses désagréables, ne me parle pas ! Je ne te demande rien, alors arrête. Je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans une analyse tes comportements agressifs.

**Drago : **Tant mieux ça m'évitera de mourir d'ennui.

**Hermione :** Si tu ne veux pas que je t'assomme de mes paroles, tais-toi.

**Drago :** Je me tais si j'en ai envie, Granger.

**Hermione :** Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi immature ? Tu as eu une enfance malheureuse ou quoi ?

**Drago :** Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

**Hermione, **_**sortant sa baguette**_** :** Aaah ! Nous y voilà la fameuse insulte du grand Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que le mien, ton sang ? Tu veux qu'on compare ?

**Drago :** Non merci, le mien est trop précieux. Range ta baguette.

**Hermione :** Hors de question ! Et il est précieux pour qui ton sang ? Tu n'as personne. Personne ne t'aime, ouvre un peu les yeux.

**Drago :** Que sais-tu de ma vie, hein ?

**Hermione :** Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, soit tranquille. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es juste un fou dangereux.

**Drago :** Moi ? Fou ? Mais regarde-toi ! Il n'y pas une minute, tu voulais t'ouvrir les veines pour comparer ton sang au mien.

**Hermione :** Ce n'est que le résultat de tes paroles stupides, je te rappelle.

**Drago :** Et toi, par contre tu es assez stupide pour m'écouter.

**Hermione :** C'est toi le plus idiot d'avoir cru que je me prêterais à cette expérience.

**Drago, **_**se dirigeant vers sa chambre**_** :** Très bien !

**Hermione, **_**se dirigeant vers sa chambre**_** :** Parfait !

Les deux portes claquèrent en se refermant sur les deux ennemis. Pour se calmer, Hermione décida de prendre une douche tandis que Drago sortait, son balai sous le bras. Ils se croisèrent en se lançant des regards noirs, mais sans échanger un mot. Hermione choisit d'oublier sa présence et, jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion, décida de s'entraîner à se métamorphoser. Trop fatiguée depuis la Saint-Valentin, elle n'avait pas retenté l'expérience depuis sa réussite.

Elle s'y attela donc, mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus. Mais elle dût finalement abandonner car il était l'heure de rejoindre ses amis. Quand elle arriva à la salle de réunion, tout le monde était déjà assis autour de la table. Seul manquait à l'appel Dumbledore. Hermione prit place aux côtés de Ginny et Ron.

**Ron :** Vous avez vu ? Il n'y a aucun tableau dans cette salle.

**Hermione :** C'est normal toutes les précautions sont bonnes à prendre. Et les tableaux ont une fâcheuse tendance à bavarder avec les élèves. Tu vas bien Harry ?

**Harry, **_**le visage sombre**_** :** Oui, oui.

**Hermione :** Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on est là ?

**Harry, **_**grimaçant**_** :** Si.

**Ron :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

**Harry, **_**avisant Dumbledore qui rentrait dans la pièce**_** :** Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir…

**Dumbledore :** Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui pour une raison très particulière et c'est pour cela que nous sommes en petit comité.

En effet, seuls étaient présents les membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient à Poudlard.

**Dumbledore :** Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler devra rester secret, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Nous accueillons un nouveau membre au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix : Drago Malefoy.

Drago entra dans la salle où régnait un silence pesant. Les Gryffondors le regardaient avec hostilité et Blaise et Pansy étaient agréablement surpris : Drago ne leur avait rien dit.

**Dumbledore :** Bien ! Donc personne en dehors de nous ne doit connaître le lien entre Drago et l'Ordre. Ce serait fatal pour lui comme pour nous. Voilà, la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez disposer…

Les professeurs sortirent les premiers, suivis des Serpentards. Les quatre Gryffondors sortirent à leur tour en fulminant.

**Ginny :** C'est une plaisanterie ? Harry, explique-nous !

**Harry :** Malheureusement, Dumbledore est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. J'ai tout essayé pour le convaincre que Malefoy n'était qu'un Mangemort et que, en plus, il avait tenté de le tuer l'an dernier. Mais vous connaissez Dumbledore il fait confiance à n'importe qui pourvu qu'on lui raconte une belle histoire.

**Hermione :** Mais là, quand même, c'est exceptionnel ! Il bénéficie de la protection de l'Ordre, mais il ne se mouille pas.

**Ron : **Disons que c'est bien digne des Serpentards. Uniquement de la lâcheté.

**Hermione, **_**haineuse **_**: **Ce cancrelat visqueux…

**Ginny : **Tu es drôlement remontée contre lui, on dirait.

**Hermione, **_**agressive**_** :** Je vis avec cet horrible petit bonhomme. Et maintenant j'apprends que je vais devoir le supporter dans le cadre de l'Ordre. Alors oui, je suis remontée contre lui.

**Ron :** Oula ! Tout doux, Hermione, on ne s'appelle pas Malefoy. Rentre les griffes.

**Hermione :** Désolée. Je vais aller me coucher on en reparlera demain.

**Ron :** Oui, quand tu seras calmée.

**Ginny, **_**précipitamment **_**:** Bonne nuit, Hermione.

**Hermione :** Bonne nuit.

Elle annonça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Ce qu'elle y vit ne fit qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Drago avait convié Blaise et Pansy pour une mise au point. Poussée par sa colère, elle apostropha son homologue.

**Hermione :** Sache, Malefoy, que le fait que Dumbledore te considère comme un membre de l'Ordre ne change rien à mes yeux. Je ne changerais pas ma façon de te parler juste parce que tu fais semblant de faire partie de mon camp. Parkinson et Zabini savent de quoi il en retourne, je n'ai pas fait évoluer nos rapports uniquement parce que Dumbledore a été une nouvelle fois aveugle.

**Drago :** Si c'est ce que tu penses.

Hermione marqua un temps de surprise. Elle avait cru qu'il se serait défendu, violemment même. Mais, dans sa voix, perçait seulement de la tristesse. Sans être calmée pour autant, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Drago :** Bonne nuit, Granger.

Sans se retourner, elle referma sa porte. En se changeant, elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi alors que, quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient eu une violente dispute ? Et surtout, d'où venait cette soudaine volonté de rejoindre l'Ordre ? Et si il avait reçu des ordres de Voldemort ? Hermione médita cette dernière reflexion. Il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net. Elle tendit l'oreille vers la salle commune et n'entendit rien.

**Hermione, **_**marmonant**_** :** Homnimum revelio.

Elle était seule dans l'appartement Drago avait dû raccompagner ses amis ou bien il devait être en train de flirter avec une fille dans les couloirs. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Drago. Elle constata avec soulagement que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Éclairée par sa baguette, elle se glissa jusqu'à son bureau. Elle cherchait des preuves de son lien avec le camp adverse, mais elle n'avait pas d'idée précise de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir qu'elle avait sous la main. Une photo de Drago et sa mère s'y trouvait ainsi qu'une dizaine de lettre qui lui venait de sa mère, sans doute les dernières qu'elle lui avait écrit avant de mourir. Elle replaça le contenu du tiroir à sa place et le referma. Le second tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas. Au bout de nombreux sorts, elle parvint à l'ouvrir. Elle savait quels sorts lancer car elle devait faire la même chose pour son armoire.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que des lettres. Elles n'étaient pas signées, mais chacune renfermait des menaces plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'expéditeur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poursuivre ses investigations, elle entendit le tableau pivoter. Il était de retour.

Elle rangea précipitamment les lettres à leur place, lança le sort pour le verrouiller et coula un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Elle eût tout juste le temps de plonger sous le lit avant que Drago n'entre dans la pièce. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant la pierre froide sous son ventre. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration afin de ne pas se trahir, tandis que Drago se déshabillait.

Gênée, elle détourna d'abord les yeux, mais, en se disant que personne n'en saurait jamais rien, elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers le jeune homme. Elle resta bouche bée devant la puissante musculature de son dos. Tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon, elle pouvait voir les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau. Il se tourna enfin vers son lit, donnant ainsi à Hermione l'occasion de dévorer du regard son torse, aussi imposant que son dos.

Hermione déglutit difficilement et tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle. Drago fit un pas vers son lit, mais il alla finalement vers son bureau. Le cœur de Hermione s'arrêta. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir d'où il sortit la photo de lui et sa mère. Il la contempla longuement puis il la caressa du bout des doigts avant de la reposer dans le tiroir et d'alla se coucher.

Hermione soupira silencieusement, soulagée. Elle attendit pendant un long moment, n'ayant aucune idée du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle tremblait de froid. Elle décida finalement de se faufiler hors de sa cachette. À quatre pattes, elle longea le lit. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie de Drago, elle se redressa et marcha précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte. Mais quand elle tourna la poignée, un grincement sonore se fit entendre, réveillant Drago.

**Drago, **_**d'une voix pâteuse**_** :** Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Granger ?

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Hermione. Sans répondre, les yeux mi-clos, elle se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Puis elle retourna à la porte qu'elle referma sur elle en sortant.

**Drago, **_**en grommelant**_** :** Magnifique, il ne manquait plus qu'une somnamblue.

Hermione regagna sa propre chambre, la respiration sifflante. Elle était sûre qu'elle entendrait parler de cette pseudo-crise de somnambulisme pendant un certain temps. Mais elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Après tout, Drago avait peut-être un soupçon d'humanité, caché au fond de son cœur de pierre. Sereine, elle se mit au lit.


	22. Chapter 21

Le jour suivant, Hermione évita Drago le plus possible. Elle ne tenait pas à expliquer son comportement de la nuit passée. Non pas parce qu'elle en avait honte, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment se justifier. De plus, elle était préoccupée par ses découvertes et elle hésitait à en faire part à Harry et Ron. Elle décida finalement de leur dire une partie de la vérité. Elle attendit qu'ils soient en Botanique, où le fouillis qui régnait était idéal pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Ron :** Aller, Hermione. Crache le morceau, personne ne nous entend.

**Harry :** Qu'avais-tu de si important à nous dire ?

**Hermione, **_**chuchotant**_** :** Je suis allée fouiller la chambre de Malefoy. La nuit dernière.

**Ron :** Tu as quoi ?

**Harry :** Mais Hermione, c'était très risqué. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on se méfie de lui.

**Hermione : **Et bien justement ! Parfois, il faut agir. Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, c'est tant pis pour vous.

**Ron :** Tu sais bien que tout ce qui peut compromettre la fouine nous intéresse.

**Hermione : **Non ! Le but n'est pas de le narguer après. C'est surtout pour savoir de quel côté il est vraiment.

**Harry : **Très bien. On ne s'en servira pas contre lui, Hermione. Pas vrai, Ron ?

**Ron :** Mgnmgnmgn…

**Hermione :** Bon, j'ai fouillé dans son bureau et j'y ai trouvé des lettres. Des lettres de menaces. Elles ne sont pas signées, mais elles contiennent des messages qui ne laissent aucun doute sur l'expéditeur.

Ce sont des messages du genre « si tu ne reviens pas vers nous… », accompagnés de menaces plus horribles les unes que les autres.

**Ron : **Hum… Donc Malefoy reçoit des menaces menaçantes de la part de ses chers amis Mangemorts. Je ne vois pas de quoi s'alarmer.

**Hermione :** Ron ! Ça explique au moins sa volonté de rejoindre l'Ordre.

**Harry :** Et tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose ?

**Hermione, **_**pâlissant**_** :** Non. Je n'ai pas eût le temps il allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

**Harry :** Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas surprise.

**Hermione :** Oui, heureusement !

**Mme Pomfresh :** Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Votre Tentacula est en train de s'enfuir. Faîtes un peu attention.

En effet, la petite plante s'échappait timidement sur ses tentacules. À l'aide d'un sort, Hermione la ramena devant eux et ils arrêtèrent leurs bavardages pour s'occuper de la plante. D'un accord tacite, ils n'en reparlèrent pas car la situation n'avait rien d'alarmant, comme le disait Ron. Hermione expliqua juste ce qu'elle avait découvert à Ginny, à la fin de la journée. Elle lui donna plus de détails qu'aux garçons.

**Ginny :** Cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il est.

**Hermione :** Bien sûr, mais ça prouve au moins qu'il est humain.

**Ginny :** Au fait, tu l'as vu… sans ses vêtements !

**Hermione, **_**faussement outrée**_** :** Ginny ! Il avait encore son caleçon.

**Ginny :** Aha ! Il est comment ?

**Hermione :** Très franchement, Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un beau corps qu'il n'est pas mon ennemi.

**Ginny :** Donc tu avoues ! Et en plus tu tournes le problème à l'envers. C'est plutôt que le fait qu'il est ton ennemi ne doit pas occulter ton jugement esthétique à son sujet. Par contre, bien trouvé le coup de la crise de somnambulisme.

**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** Oui, je suppose qu'il va bien s'en servir contre moi, maintenant.

**Ginny :** En tout cas, ne t'écrase pas devant cet imbécile. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. En plus, ce n'est pas personnel. Il ne pense juste qu'à sa petite personne rien d'autre ne l'intéresse.

**Hermione :** Je sais bien, mais… il est vraiment agaçant. S'il pouvait juste m'ignorer. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

**Ginny :** C'est ça façon de se sentir important. Il te pousse à faire attention à lui.

**Hermione, **_**avec un léger sourire**_** :** Tu parles comme Sirius. Tu n'as pas pour ambition de devenir Psychomage, par hasard ?

**Ginny :** On verra bien ! Aller, j'ai un devoir à faire avec Luna. Ça risque de prendre du temps. On se voit au dîner.

**Hermione :** À tout à l'heure.

En retournant à ses appartements, Hermione croisa Drago qui rentrait lui aussi. Elle choisit de l'ignorer ce qu'elle avait découvert ne changeait rien quant à ses sentiments pour lui.

**Drago :** Salut, Granger.

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de la demander en mariage. En quel honneur se montrait-il poli avec elle ?

**Drago :** Tu sais que tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme cette nuit ?

**Hermione, **_**froide**_** :** Ça m'arrive quand je suis contrariée.

**Drago :** Qu'est-ce qui t'as contrariée ?

**Hermione :** Sans doute parce qu'un certain Serpentard, qui, soit dit en passant, est assez insupportable, a fait mine de se rallier aux idées de l'Ordre.

**Drago :** Oh ! Je suppose que ce Serpentard est blond et très séduisant.

**Hermione, **_**exaspérée**_** :** Tu veux bien arrêter ça ?

**Drago :** Très bien.

**Hermione, **_**surprise**_** :** Tu es malade ?

**Drago :** Je vais très bien, merci. Pourquoi ça ?

**Hermione :** D'habitude, tu creuses plus pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je sais que ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme que tu me laisses en paix aujourd'hui, alors explique-toi.

**Drago :** Très bien. J'aurais dû me douter que mon attitude n'échapperait pas à ta perspicacité de Miss-je sais-tout. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'arrêter de te « persécuter ».

**Hermione :** Comment ça ?

**Drago, **_**ironique**_** :** Moi que te croyais intelligente. Il sait pour le chantage. Tu penses bien qu'il n'a pas crut à ta déclaration d'amour à Rogue. Donc il m'a demandé de te laisser un peu de répis.

**Hermione, **_**d'un ton railleur**_** :** Oh, mais surtout ne change rien à tes habitudes. Surtout pour moi : je survivrais.

**Drago :** Je ne le fais absolument pas pour toi. Dumbledore me surveille, c'est tout.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans leurs appartements. Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Drago :** À propos, trouve quelque chose pour tes crises de somnambulisme, parce que la vision d'un épouvantail vivant dans ma chambre, c'est vraiment horrible.

**Hermione, **_**poussant un grand soupir de soulagement**_** :** Et bien voilà ! Là je te retrouve, Malefoy. Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Ahuri, Drago la regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant de reprendre ses esprits et de s'enfermer à son tour. Décidémment, la cohabitation avec une Gryffondor, ce n'était pas de tout repos.


	23. Chapter 22

Si Drago, pendant la semaine précédent, ne se préoccupait plus de la Gryffondor, il ne se gênait plus pour désormais pour se moquer d'elle. Il faut dire que les Serpentards avaient accroché, un matin, une photo géante de Hermione se faisant projeter contre le mur dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Elle découvrit le poster en descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une troupe de Serpentards étaient rassemblés autour de l'affiche. Alertés par les éclats de rire, les élèves des autres maisons sortaient de la Grande Salle et se mêlaient à l'hilarité générale. Les rires redoublèrent quand ils virent tous Hermione en haut des escaliers de marbre.

Pour elle, ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle était très stressée ces temps-ci, estimant qu'elle ne maîtriserait jamais ses ASPICS pour les examens de fin d'année. Ajouté à cela les moqueries incessantes des Serpentards, il était normal que la jeune fille soit à fleur de peau. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, mais elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Rouge de honte, elle s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux tandis que les rires redoublèrent. Drago avait assisté à toute la scène, arrivant quelques mètres derrière elle.

Cette photo géante était son idée il l'avait soufflé à l'un des Serpentards présent dans le dortoir lors de son intrusion. Mais, en voyant les dégâts qu'il avait causés, il regrettait. Il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il s'élança à sa suite, se doutant qu'elle se précipiterait dans sa chambre.

Quand il arriva, essoufflé par sa course, elle était allongée en travers de son lit, son visage enfouit dans un oreiller et le corps agité de sanglots. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Sans comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment, il s'en voulait énormément. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute il l'avait fait volontairement, pour l'ennuyer, mais jamais il ne s'en était voulu pour s'être moqué publiquement de quelqu'un. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tourné vers Hermione.

**Drago :** Granger…

Hermione se redressa brutalement, surprise. En voyant à qui elle avait affaire, elle tenta de se donner une contenance, mais le résultat était peu probant. Elle fit face à son ennemi, rassemblant toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

**Hermione, **_**le fusillant du regard **_**:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Va-t'en ! J'ai assez subit de persiflage pour aujourd'hui.

**Drago :** Je… Je suis… désolé.

**Hermione, **_**furieuse**_** :** Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a accroché cette affiche, on est arrivés en même temps.

**Drago :** Euh… en fait… c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé chez Rogue et puis… la photo… c'était mon idée.

**Hermione, **_**le frappant **_**:** Va-t'en ! Espèce de… sale… Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Va-t'en !

**Drago :** Granger, je t'assure, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Enfin, pas autant.

**Hermione :** C'est trop tard. Et puis pour ce que valent tes paroles…

**Drago :** Mes paroles, peut-être, mais mes excuses sont rares.

**Hermione :** Si tu le dit.

**Drago :** Calme-toi, enfin.

**Hermione, **_**criant**_** :** Mais j'en ai assez ! Tout le monde fait semblant que tout va bien, mais rien ne va. On n'est pas renseignés, mais on finit quand même par savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Et, moi, je dois en plus supporter tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette école. Je subis tout ce que…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler : Drago venait de la serrer contre lui. Au lieu de la repousser, elle se laissa complètement aller contre son épaule, pleurant de tout son saoul. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Hermione s'espacent. Drago s'écarta délicatement et planta son regard dans les yeux rougis par les pleurs de Hermione.

**Drago :** Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de la jeune fille du revers de la main. Il lui fit un léger sourire. Soudain, rompant la quiétude du moment, de grands coups résonnèrent dans la salle commune.

**Harry :** Hermione ! Ouvre, c'est nous.

**Ron :** Seamus nous a raconté pour… Aie !

**Ginny :** Hermione, ouvre-nous, s'il te plaît, on sait que tu es là.

**Hermione, **_**à Drago**_** :** Je dois…

**Drago, **_**d'une voix rauque**_** :** Bien sûr. Tu…

**Hermione :** Je ne dirais rien à personne. Qui me croirait de toute façon ?

Il haussa les épaules, puis il regagna sa chambre. Hermione passa dans la salle de bain pour effacer les traces de son coup d'émotion avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir à ses amis qui s'impatientaient.

**Ron :** Enfin ! On vient juste pour toi et tu nous fais attendre.

**Ginny, **_**levant les yeux au ciel**_** :** Oublie-le, Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

**Hermione :** Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Harry :** Tu es partie si vite on est en droit de s'inquiéter.

**Hermione, **_**avec un sourire reconnaissant**_** :** Merci.

**Ginny :** Bon, il est presque l'heure. Il faut y aller.

**Ron :** Tiens, on t'a rapporté à manger. Mais si tu n'as pas faim…

**Hermione :** Je meurs de faim. Merci, Ron. Je prends mes affaires et on y va.

Drago, dans sa chambre, décida qu'il se dispenserait de cours ce matin-là. Il était capable de faire preuve de détachement devant Hermione, mais c'était la tempête dans sa tête. Il n'était plus responsable de ses actes il ne se contrôlait plus. Il décréta qu'il éviterait Hermione autant que faire se peut, car c'était la responsable de son étrange comportement.

* * *

Malheureusement, ses plans durent être remis à plus tard car, le soir même, les deux préfets-en-chef devaient effectuer une ronde ensemble. Chaque mois, ils remplissaient ensemble cette mission et, ce mois-ci, cela tombait au moment le plus mal choisit. Ils devaient se retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour descendre ensuite jusqu'au cachots. D'habitude, il se réjouissait de pouvoir punir les élèves se trouvant sur son chemin, mais se retrouver avec Hermione pendant toute une soirée le faisait angoisser. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'est que Hermione non plus n'en menait pas large.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert les secrets que renfermait le bureau de Drago, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le traiter encore moins bien afin de cacher sa gêne. Il l'avait touché et, comme il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle, elle était bouleversée. Elle refusait d'admettre que sa présence lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Aucun des deux n'admettrait jamais que leur relation s'était teintée d'ambiguïté c'était inconcevable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient passé leur soirée dans la salle commune de leur maison respective pour éviter de penser à la ronde. Mais, à dix heures, ils durent laisser leurs amis pour se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Drago arriva un peu en retard, les cachots étant à l'exact opposé de la tour. Hermione ne le rata pas.

**Hermione :** Tu es en retard, Malefoy.

**Drago :** De cinq minutes, c'est rien.

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas une question de petit ou de grand retard, c'est une question de respect.

**Drago :** Et bien je ne te respecte pas, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

**Hermione :** Facile, très facile. Tellement typique de toi.

**Drago, **_**fataliste**_** : **On ne se refait pas.

**Hermione : **Pourtant, ce matin, tu n'étais pas si irrespectueux.

**Drago : **Un passage à vide.

**Hermione :** Ce n'est pas le premier.

**Drago :** Oui. Bon, on y va ? On perd du temps.

**Hermione, **_**avec un rire sans joie**_** :** Pourtant ça ne t'as pas dérangé de nous faire perdre du temps tout à l'heure… Tu es vraiment un lâche, Malefoy.

**Drago, **_**avec colère**_** : **Si c'est cela que tu as envie de penser de moi, Granger.

**Hermione, **_**sans réfléchir**_** :** Je n'ai pas envie de penser à toi. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Aussitôt que ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche, elle les regretta. Pourquoi se laissait-elle aller trop loin en sa présence ? Elle tentait de se contrôler, mais sa présence lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Drago la dévisageait, le visage insondable.

**Hermione :** Je parle pour toi, Malefoy. Tu crois toujours que tout t'est dû, mais c'est faux.

**Drago :** Laisse tomber, Granger. Bon, on y va maintenant ?

**Hermione, **_**froide**_** :** Bien sûr.

Ils effectuèrent donc leur ronde dans le plus grand silence, un silence tendu. Les deux préfets bouillonnaient intérieurement. Ils furent soulagés quand ils eurent enfin terminé. Arrivés à leurs appartements, Hermione alla directement se coucher tandis que Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de Hermione le troublait à ce point. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle réagissait de la même manière, sans le lui montrer.

Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, une sensation de douleur intense lui transperça la tête. Il se concentra pour repousser l'intrusion dans son esprit. La douleur était plus forte que d'habitude. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les contours de la pièce.

**Hermione, **_**entrant dans la pièce**_** :** Bon, Malefoy, c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Malefoy ? Malefoy, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il avait dû crier sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

**Hermione :** Surtout, ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh.

**Drago, **_**haletant**_** :** N-non… D-Dumb…

**Hermione :** D'accord, je vais voir Dumbledore.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et lui appliqua une compresse froide sur son front fiévreux.

**Hermione, **_**à Dumbledore**_** :** Oh mon Dieu, professeur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe : je l'ai trouvé comme ça, il hurlait et vous a réclamé.

**Dumbledore :** Écartez-vous, Miss Granger. Je m'en occupe.

Il se pencha sur Drago et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du jeune homme en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour Hermione. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les spasmes de douleur de Drago s'espacèrent. Dumbledore l'aida peu à peu à se redresser. Une fois qu'il se fût relevé, Dumbledore congédia Hermione avant d'emmener Drago avec lui dans son bureau.

**Dumbledore :** Bien. J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il s'est produit, mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Drago :** Il tente de rentrer dans ma tête. Il essaye de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Mais cette fois, c'était plus dur, plus douloureux. Comme s'il était plus proche.

**Dumbledore :** Je pense en effet qu'il se rapproche. C'est pourquoi j'ai rajouté une protection spéciale dans ton esprit. Ce sera moins pénible pour toi.

**Drago :** Merci.

**Dumbledore :** Tu devrais aller dormir. Et prends cet élixir c'est un fortifiant, cela réduira sa fatigue.

Il accepta l'élixir en grimaçant. Il détestait dépendre de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Il retourna tranquillement à son dortoir, vidé. Hermione l'attendait sur le canapé, en faisant semblant de dormir.

**Drago, **_**soupirant**_** :** Pas la peine de faire semblant, Granger : je sais que tu es incapable de dormir quand tu veux savoir quelque chose. Tu es trop curieuse.

**Hermione :** Je m'inquiète cela me paraît normal après ce que j'ai vu.

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? On est censés se détester…

**Hermione :** Je ne prétends pas t'apprécier, mais tu es des nôtres, maintenant.

**Drago, **_**froid**_** : **Tu veux t'assurer qu'il y aura un suicidaire de plus dans votre armée ? Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je serais là, aux premières loges.

**Hermione :** Ce-ce n'est pas… ce que je… voulais dire.

**Drago, **_**se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle**_** :** Et bien ne dis rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vis.

**Hermione : **Mais tu n'es pas tout seul. On est tous avec toi.

**Drago :** Si ! Justement, je suis seul face à ça. Tu ne comprends pas personne ne comprend.

Drago, furieux désormais la saisit par les poignets et la secoua brutalement. Il ne se contrôlait plus et Hermione, appeurée, pleurait.

**Hermione :** Malefoy, s'il te plait… tu me fais mal.

L'étau autour de ses poignets se desserra. Drago s'affaissa un peu et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Il venait d'agir comme son père et se détestait pour ça. Il voulut s'approcher de Hermione, mais elle se recroquevilla, terrifiée. Devant sa réaction, il eût encore plus honte de lui-même. Il recula doucement, la regardant sangloter contre le mur en se massant les poignets.

**Drago, **_**perdu**_** :** Je-je suis… désolé. Je… ne voulais pas…

Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ce qu'il venait de faire était impardonnable. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que Dumbledore semblait le croire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment les paroles de Hermione ne l'avaient pas atteint. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé, comme si son accès de colère l'avait libéré. Mais il refoula ce sentiment, honteux.

Une fois qu'il fût calmé, il se leva d'un bond, prêt pour s'excuser auprès de sa victime. En sortant, il pût constater tristement que la jeune fille était dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé. Elle s'était endormie grelottante.

Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au contact de la peau chaude du Serpentard, elle s'éveilla à demi. Pour le rassurer, il la regarda avec des yeux adoucis. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et se rendormit aussitôt. Il la déposa sur son lit, mais elle refusa de le lâcher. Il soupira avant de s'étendre à côté d'elle, rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Elle tremblait encore un peu et se colla à lui afin de profiter de la chaleur de son corps. Attendrit, il esquissa un demi sourire, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il ressentit un besoin soudain de la protéger, comme le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Il effleura son front du bout des lèvres avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ce fût à nouveau Hermione qui se réveilla la première. Elle fût surprise de voir Drago endormit, l'enserrant contre lui. Elle tenta de se dégager en le chatouillant un peu, mais cela eût l'effet inverse : elle se retrouva à moitié avachie sur le torse du jeune homme. À force de gesticulations, Drago se réveilla, sans pour autant la libérer.

**Drago :** Salut.

**Hermione, **_**intimidée **_**:** Sa-salut. Euh… tu pourrais…

Drago s'aperçût qu'il la tenait. Avec un regard d'excuse, il la relâchât. Elle se redressa vivement et s'assit face à lui.

**Drago :** Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu t'étais endormie par terre, alors j'ai voulu te ramener. Mais tu t'es accrochée à ma chemise…

**Hermione, **_**dans un murmure**_** :** Désolée.

**Drago :** Non ! C'est de ma faute. Hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Tu ne m'avais rien fait et… je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal et de t'avoir effrayée.

**Hermione :** Ce n'est rien.

**Drago :** Non, ce n'est pas rien. Ce genre de comportement… c'est digne de mon père et des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Hermione, **_**posant sa main sur la sienne**_** :** Non, le simple fait que tu t'en veuilles prouve à quel point tu es différent de ton père. Je te pardonne.

**Drago :** Comment peux-tu me pardonner ?

**Hermione :** On est dans le même bateau. On doit se serrer les coudes, être solidaires.

**Drago :** Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais te laisser : j'ai déjà bien assez profité de ta chambre comme ça.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, baissant les yeux vers elle. Gênée, elle détourna le regard.

**Hermione :** Merci de m'avoir ramenée dans ma chambre. J'aurais attrapé la mort si j'étais restée là-bas.

Elle eût alors un mouvement étrange, comme si elle voulait l'enlacer, mais elle se retint et se contenta d'un petit sourire, alors qu'elle rougissait violement. Drago lui rendit son sourire avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon.


	24. Chapter 23

Les tant attendues vacances de Pâques arrivèrent à Poudlard. Malheureusement, les élèves de cinquièmes et septième année, comme ils s'y attendaient, étaient surchargés de travail. Pendant que les plus jeunes élèves profitaient des premières chaleurs printanières dans le parc, les autres étaient cloîtrés dans le château, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans les salles communes. Pour effacer le stress des élèves, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un nouveau bal pour Pâques, prohibant totalement l'alcool cette fois-ci. Ce bal était ouvert aux élèves à partir de la cinquième année et Dumbledore avait prit en charge l'organisation pour ne pas ajouter au travail des préfets.

En attendant cet évènement qui avait lieu au milieu de leur semaine de vacances, tout le monde était au travail. Même Drago Malefoy, bien connu pour sa paresse, s'y était mit. Il entretenait maintenant avec Hermione une relation qu'on pourrait qualifier de strictement professionnelle. Cela signifie qu'ils étaient polis l'un envers l'autre. Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas quelques prises de bec de temps en temps, favorisées par la confusion de leurs sentiments.

**Hermione,**_** se**__**laissant lourdement tomber sur le dossier du canapé**_** :** Pfiou ! J'en ai marre je sature.

**Drago, **_**ironique**_** :** Et bien ? Miss-je-sais-tout craque ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu tiennes plus longtemps.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la salle commune : Hermione assise sur le canapé, ses affaires éparpillées sur la table basse et Drago lisait le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 7 sur un fauteuil. Il avait levé les yeux du grimoire pour la regarder s'écrouler au fond du canapé et affichaitun sourire goguenard.

**Hermione :** J'éprouve assez souvent le besoin de décompresser, Malefoy. Comme tout le monde. Enplusaveccefichubal…

**Drago :** Tu as dit quoi ?

**Hermione :** Que j'avais besoin de décompresser.

**Drago :** Non, non. Après, Granger. À propos du bal.

**Hermione :** Je n'ai rien dit. Tu dois entendre des voix, Malefoy.

**Drago :** Tu peux y aller sans risque, tu sais. Dumbledore a décidé de ne plus autoriser l'alcool.

**Hermione, **_**avec un sourire ironique**_** :** Très drôle. Bon, je vais aux cuisines. Tu veux quelque chose ?

**Drago :** Rien, merci. Mais ne change pas de sujet, Granger.

**Hermione :** Je ne cherche pas à changer de sujet. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. À tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et sortit à grands pas de la salle commune. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une conversation sur le bal avec Drago. Sa haine envers ce genre de festivité s'était accrue cette année. De plus, connaissant Dumbledore et ses originalités, ils auraient le droit à un bal de fin d'année. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, surtout qu'elle n'était encore pas invitée et qu'elle doutait fortement que cela arrive.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle fût surprise d'y trouver Dean Thomas qui avait une montagne de nourriture dans ses bras. Elle pensait qu'elle serait seule. Dean lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

**Dean :** Salut Hermione !

**Hermione :** Salut ! Dis-moi, c'est quoi toute cette nourriture ?

**Dean, **_**grimaçant**_** :** Oh, ça ! J'ai perdu à la courte paille, alors on m'a chargé du ravitaillement.

**Hermione, **_**riant**_** :** Je vois. En tout cas, il y en a pour un régiment là-dedans. Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

**Dean :** Non, merci. C'est gentil. Par contre, tant que tu es là, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

**Hermione :** Bien sûr, vas-y.

**Dean, **_**rougissant**_** :** Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien… aller au bal avec moi.

**Hermione :** Avec plaisir, Dean.

**Dean :** C'est vrai ?

**Hermione, **_**riant gentiment**_** :** Oui ! Si je te le dis.

**Dean :** Ouf ! Génial. Bon, on a qu'à dire huit heures et quart en bas des grands escaliers, ça te va ?

**Hermione :** C'est parfait.

**Dean :** Ok ! Bon, je dois y aller. Ils vont s'impatienter. À plus tard !

**Hermione :** À plus tard, Dean !

Dès qu'il fût sortit, Hermione sauta sur place, les bras en l'air. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta net en voyant que tous les elfes de maison la fixaient, immobiles.

**Dobby : **Bonjour Miss Granger. Est-ce que Miss Hermione Granger souhaite quelque chose ?

**Hermione :** Je… euhm… Oui, Dobby. Je suis venue chercher quelques petites choses à grignoter. Tu aurais ça ?

* * *

Drago soupira. Il aurait voulu poursuivre la discussion sur le bal, car cela lui aurait permis de vérifier si Hermione avait un cavalier. Mais elle était partie avant qu'il ait put aborder le sujet. Il relancerait la conversation quand elle reviendrait.

Le panneau de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors sur Hermione. Elle afficha un immense sourire et elle portait à bout de bras un plateau où se trouvait tout un assortiment de petites pâtisseries avec un service à thé pour deux personnes. Drago la regarda se dépêtrer pour repousser ses parchemins afin de faire de la place au plateau. Malgré cela, Hermione ne se défit pas de son sourire.

**Hermione :** J'ai vu que c'était l'heure du thé, alors je t'ai quand même ramené quelque chose.

**Drago :** Merci. Bon, et si on reprenait notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

**Hermione :** Quelle conversation ? Je veux dire, à propos de quoi ?

**Drago :** À propos du bal, Granger. Ne fait pas semblant d'avoir oublié.

**Hermione :** Oh ! Et bien, quoi le bal ?

**Drago :** Tu n'avais pas l'air très emballée à l'idée d'y aller.

**Hermione, **_**servant le thé **_**:** Ah bon ? Tu as dû mal comprendre. Bien sûr que je vais au bal.

Drago fixa son attention sur un éclair au café à l'allure fort appétissante. Après un long échange de regards affamés, il s'en saisit.

**Drago :** Hum. Et tu as un cavalier ?

**Hermione**_**, lui tendant sa tasse **_**:** Oui. J'y vais avec Dean Thomas.

**Drago, **_**crispé**_** :** Ah. Très bien.

Il enfourna l'éclair dans sa bouche, s'étouffant à moitié. Hermione le regarda avec curiosité. Il avait l'air agacé et elle se demandait pourquoi il était obsédé par ce bal. Ce n'était qu'un bal, après tout, même si Hermione était ravie d'y participer et d'avoir un cavalier. Drago, lui, voyait rouge. Dean avait dû l'inviter quand elle était descendue et c'était pour cela qu'elle affichait un sourire radieux. Il se mordait intérieurement les doigts de ne pas avoir fait sa demande avant lui.

**Hermione : **Et toi ?

**Drago, **_**de mauvaise humeur**_** :** Quoi moi ?

**Hermione :** Qui est ta cavalière ?

**Drago :** Un peu d'originalité, Granger. J'irais sans cavalière. Il y a marre de cette dictature du couple.

**Hermione :** Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Mais comment tu vas faire pour l'ouverture du bal ?

**Drago :** Je me débrouillerais.

**Hermione :** Bon, si tu le dis…

Et ils se remirent au travail sans échanger un mot. Une seule chose préoccupait Hermione : la réaction de Ginny. Elle était sortie avec lui l'année passée et elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Pour en être sûre, elle décida de lui demander le soir même, au dîner. Ginny la rassura en lui disant qu'elle était avec Harry désormais et qu'elle l'aimait. Soulagée, Hermione invita son amie à passer la soirée dans son appartement. Elles pourraient parler tranquillement du bal.

**Ginny, **_**assise sur le lit de Hermione**_** :** Alors, comment t'as-t-il invitée ?

**Hermione :** J'étais descendue dans la cuisine pour faire une pause dans mes révisions et il était là.

**Ginny :** Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Harry l'avait piégé en tirant à la courte paille. Et alors ?

**Hermione :** Et alors il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa cavalière pour le bal. Et j'ai dit oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, c'est tout à fait banal. On se croirait dans un mauvais film sur les adolescentes américaines.

**Ginny :** Un mauvais quoi ?

**Hermione :** Un truc de moldu, laisse tomber.

**Ginny :** Bon, quelle robe tu mets ?

**Hermione :** Je n'en ai pas.

**Ginny :** Ohoh ! Cela signifie qu'on va se faire une petite escapade shopping à Pré-au-Lard.

**Hermione :** Demain matin. Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour emprunter la cape et la carte à Harry sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive.

**Ginny :** Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités de séduction ?

**Hermione :** Absolument pas, mais ce sont des objets auxquels il tient beaucoup.

**Ginny :** Ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi, tu préviens Sirius. On se retrouve aux toilettes du quatrième étage à dix heures.

**Hermione :** Ça marche ! À toi de jouer, maintenant.

**Ginny** **:** Bonne nuit.

**Hermione :** Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était que Drago avait entendu leur petite conversation. Depuis que son homologue n'était plus une menace, elle avait cessé d'insonoriser sa chambre. Mais un Serpentard reste un Serpentard et, malheureusement pour elle, Hermione l'avait oublié. En revanche, si Drago avait écouté cet échange, ce n'était pas pour nuie à Hermione, mais pour se renseigner et vérifier qu'elle avait dit la vérité sur son cavalier. De toute évidence, c'était bel et bien vrai. C'est à partir de ce constat qu'il décida de prendre des mesures radicales. Pendant le bal, il ferait tout pour éloigner Hermione de son cavalier. Et il demanderait conseil à Pansy pour le reste.

* * *

**Ginny :** Et voilà !

**Hermione** **:** Wouah ! Merci.

**Ginny :** J'en connais un qui ne va pas en revenir.

Elles étaient dans la chambre de Hermione où elles se préparaient, comme à leur habitude, pour le bal. Elles avaient trouvé leurs robes chez Gaichiffon. La robe de Hermione était d'un vert pomme pétillant et ressemblait à la tenue d'une déesse grecque. Celle de Ginny était plus simple, noire et asymétrique. Ginny venait juste de terminer le maquillage de son amie.

**Hermione :** Il est temps de descendre.

**Ginny** :Ooh ! C'est plus drôle de les faire attendre.

**Hermione**_**, riant**_** :** Aller ! On ne va pas rester à s'ennuyer ici. Autant descendre maintenant.

**Ginny :** Pour une fois que c'est toi qui est pressée d'y aller. Allons-y !

Elles descendirent à la Grande Salle où Dean et Harry les attendaient. Dean adressa à sa cavalière un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit timidement.

**Dean : **Tu es très jolie.

**Hermione :** Merci.

Drago, qui était en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy, les regardaient sombrement. Pansy lui avait dit de se montrer gentil avec elle s'il souhaitait évincer son concurrent. Mais c'était dur pour lui car ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Il préférait éliminer la concurrence avant de s'interresser à sa « proie ». Avant toute chose, il devait se trouver une cavalière de fortune pour la danse d'ouverture. Il jeta son dévolu sur une petite blonde de cinquième année qui la fixait en espérant attirer son attention. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Cette fois-ci, Rusard et McGonagall étaient à l'entrée et contrôlaient l'âge des élèves qui entraient.

**Dumbledore :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que la pression est intense, aussi j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit bal pour vous faire oublier le travail pendant quelques heures. Maintenant, mes chers préfets-en-chef , vous connaissez la musique, alors en piste.

Dean, Hermione, Drago et sa cavalière se placèrent sur la piste de danse et ils effectuèrent leur mission. Sitôt que le morceau s'acheva, Drago lâcha sa cavalière au milieu de la piste. Elle exsudait le bonheur, entourée de ses amis. Elle était superbe. Se rendant compte de sa pensée, Drago s'ébroua et attendit patiemment le prochain morceau lent. Il allait éclipser la gentillesse du Gryffondor qui accompagnait Hermione. En entendant les premières notes d'une valse, il se précipita sur la piste aux côtés de Hermione.

**Drago :** Thomas, tu me laisses ta cavalière ? Ses orteils ne pourront qu'être soulagés de ton abscence.

**Dean :** Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt demander l'avis de Hermione.

**Hermione :** Merci, Dean. Va-t'en, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et mes orteils non plus.

**Drago, **_**prenant le bras de Hermione**_** :** Aller, Granger. Juste une danse.

**Hermione :** Je t'ai dit non, Malefoy.

**Drago, **_**tenant toujours son bras**_** :** S'il te plaît.

**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** La prochaine danse est pour toi. Maintenant lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

**Dean :** Ça suffit, Malefoy. Laisse-la tranquille.

**Drago :** C'est bon, Thomas. Je te la laisse. À tout à l'heure, Granger.

Il quitta la piste, se dirigeant vers Pansy qui se servait un verre de soda au buffet.

**Pansy, **_**exaspérée**_** :** Drago, de toute évidence, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit.

**Drago :** Je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi. Et j'ai même dit « s'il te plaît ». J'ai été gentil.

**Pansy, **_**levant les yeux au ciel**_** :** Tu es vraiment désespérant. Tu as juste été poli, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Mais il y a une façon de demander et ce n'est pas celle que tu utilises d'habitude.

**Drago :** Comment ça, d'habitude ?

**Pansy :** Comme avec le genre de fille qui est à tes pieds et dont tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Granger ne se laissera pas faire par tes manières de rustre.

**Drago :** Je suis un Malefoy j'ai des bonnes manières.

**Pansy :** Dans ce cas, montre-lui.

Il s'exécuta dès la danse suivante. Il se présenta devant la figure résignée de Hermione et se pencha vers sa main qu'il embrassa délicatement.

**Drago, **_**d'une voix charmeuse**_** :** M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

**Hermione, **_**rougissante **_**:** Arrête, Malefoy, tu es ridicule.

Mais elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Drago la prit par la taille sans lâcher son autre main et ils commencèrent à valser. La jeune fille était mal à l'aise, sentant tous les regards braqués sur eux. Le fait qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor dansent ensemble sans y être forcés avait attiré l'attention des élèves. Harry et Ron ne lâchaient pas Drago du regard, attentifs au moindre faux pas du Serpentard. Ginny, elle, regardait la scène avec curiosité, ses yeux allant de Drago à Hermione puis de Hermione à Drago. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus gênée et gardait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Pour la rassurer, Drago raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

**Drago, **_**à son oreille**_** :** Ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisse-toi guider et regarde-moi.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers son cavalier. Il la regardait intensément et elle perdit pied, se noyant dans ses yeux gris. Elle sentait son âme mise à nu sous le regard perçant de Drago. Mais il avait été de bon conseil : elle avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Le temps s'était figé pour elle, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la musique s'était arrêtée et qu'ils avaient cessé de danser.

**Drago, **_**amusé **_**: **Granger, réveille-toi. C'est fini. À moins que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi…

**Hermione, **_**troublée**_** : **Oh ! Excuse-moi. J'étais ailleurs. Je… je vais retrouver Dean.

Elle sortit de la piste de danse et chercha son cavalier du regard. Drago la suivit.

**Drago, **_**dédaigneux**_** : **Ah, oui. Thomas. Ton tendre cavalier de Gryffondor. Tu parles, il fait pâle figure à côté de moi. En plus, je l'ai entendu te dire que tu étais jolie. Quel idiot ! Tu es bien plus que ça.

**Hermione, **_**rougissant de plus belle **_**: **Je… euh… Merci. Oh, Dean ! Te voilà. Je te cherchais.

**Dean, **_**adressant un regard méfiant à Drago **_**: **Tu vas bien, Hermione ?

**Hermione :** Oui, oui. On va retrouver les autres ?

**Drago :** Oh, reste avec moi, Granger. On a pas fini notre… conversation.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait prit la jeune fille par la taille. Outrée, elle tenta vainement de se dégager de la poigne de fer du Serpentard.

**Dean :** Ça suffit, Malefoy ! Lâche-la. Et si tu veux te montrer gentil avec elle, commence par l'appeler par son prénom. Mais, là, tu vas contre sa volonté alors lâche-la immédiatement. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens et encore moins les filles.

Drago lâcha finalement Hermione. S'il voulait se montrer plus gentil, il devait s'y prendre autrement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean venait de le secourir.

**Drago, **_**s'adressant à Hermione **_**: **Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté. Veux-tu bien m'accompagner ?

**Hermione, **_**froidement**_** : **À qui t'adresse-tu, Malefoy ? C'est au-dessus de tes forces de que de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Viens, Dean, allons rejoindre les autres.

La magie du moment s'était évanouie. Les deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent sous le regard sombre de Drago. Il avait encore échoué à discréditer Dean. Estimant qu'il serait inutile d'attendre qu'une occasion de se rapprocher de Hermione se présente, il retourna au dortoir. Hermione resta jusqu'à la fin du bal, aux environs de une heure du matin, mais elle restait profondément troublée par sa danse avec Drago. Elle feignit la bonne humeur avec ses amis, tout en pensant à Drago. Elle craignait leur future confrontation qu'elle savait malheureusement inévitable.


	25. Chapter 24

Hermione monta le plus lentement possible jusqu'à son dortoir, accompagnée par Dean. Malheureusement, elle dût se résoudre à quitter son cavalier et à entrer seule dans la salle commune. Drago y était, comme à son habitude, assit au beau milieu du sofa, les bras étendus sur le dossier. Elle savait qu'il l'attendrait elle commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione était restée plantée devant l'entrée.

**Drago, **_**ironique**_** :** Alors, Granger, as-tu passé une agréable soirée avec ton fidèle chevalier servant ?

**Hermione, **_**exaspérée **_**:** Arrête de vouloir discréditer Dean, Malefoy : tu n'y arriveras pas. Dean, contrairement à toi, est d'une gentillesse constante. Il ne change pas d'humeur toutes les cinq secondes.

**Drago, **_**dédaigneux **_**:** Oh ! C'est cela que tu recherches chez un garçon. Une « gentillesse constante » ? C'est d'un ennui. Et typiquement Gryffondor.

**Hermione, **_**énervée**_** :** Je te rappelle que je suis aussi une Gryffondor.

**Drago, **_**soupirant**_** :** Oui, mais toi, c'est totalement différent.

**Hermione, **_**avec colère **_**:** Et en quoi c'est différent, s'il te plaît ? Tu te bases sur un critère complètement idiot pour qualifier mes amis et moi-même d' « ennuyeux ». Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me différencie d'eux parce même critère par lequel je suis pleinement concernée.

**Drago, **_**déviant son regard vers la cheminée **_**:** C'est en moi que c'est différent.

**Hermione, **_**abasourdie**_** :** Pardon ?

**Drago :** Bien entendu, tu es une Gryffondor, tout comme tes amis, mais tu es tout d'abord une personne unique. Pour moi.

Hermione fixa longuement Drago qui gardait les yeux résolument rivés sur la cheminée.

**Drago :** Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais c'est là et je ne peux pas faire abstraction. Tu m'obsèdes. Quand tu es dans les parages, j'agis comme un imbécile, mais quand tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ce besoin, ce manque. Je… je… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi.

**Hermione, **_**le dévisageant avec inquiétude**_** :** Écoute, Malefoy. Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir. De toute évidence, la fatigue te faire dire des choses vraiment incohérentes.

Lentement, les yeux toujours posés sur lui, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sentant le mouvement de la jeune fille, Drago se leva d'un bond pour faire face à Hermione.

**Drago, **_**légèrement énervé**_** :** Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas pour une fois. Je sais que toi aussi tu as ressenti l'atmosphère, disons, électrique pendant notre danse. Tu étais presque dans une autre dimension, après.

**Hermione, **_**évitant son regard**_** :** Je… je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle avait sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Drago avait fait le tour du sofa et se trouvait seulement à un mètre d'elle.

**Drago :** Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ? Pourquoi n'assumes-tu pas ?

**Hermione, **_**criant**_** :** Parce que toi tu vas me dire que tu assumes peut-être. Tu as parlé de ça à tes amis, tes chers amis Serpentards ?

Drago ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard impitoyable de Hermione.

**Hermione :** Que veux-tu que j'assume ? Que je perds mes moyens quand tu es là ? Mais tu fais tout pour me troubler, faire tomber toutes les filles sous ton charme. Comment puis-je savoir si tu es honnête ou si tu te moques simplement de moi ? Tu es peut-être perdu, mais mon sort n'est pas plus enviable que le tien.

Plissant les yeux, elle entra finalement dans sa chambre et referma la porte avant de s'effondrer derrière la porte. Elle ressentait une étrange chaleur dans son corps, comme une fièvre. Elle avait une curieuse sensation au creux du ventre. En glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle soupira longuement. Soudain alerte, elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si Drago se tenait toujours derrière la porte. Elle ne perçut rien, mais cela ne l'aidait pas.

De l'autre côté, Drago hésitait. Il s'était ouvert à elle, mais elle ne lui devait rien en retour. Mais pourtant, il voulait… que voulait-il finalement ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Un retour de flamme ? Une pluie de larme ? Un baiser… Sans doute, mais il aurait été extrêmement présomptueux de sa part d'y prétendre ouvertement. Doucement, il frappa à la porte.

Surprise, Hermione fit un bond en arrière. Il venait de frapper à sa porte. Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Ouvrir, se murer dans le silence… beaucoup de sorties s'offraient à elle, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Trouvant son temps de réflexion sûrement trop long, Drago frappa à nouveau, se faisant plus insistant.

**Drago :** Hermione…

L'interpellée se figea, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Elle n'aurait pas sût dire si son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il lui semblait qu'un voile de tendresse recouvrait la voix de Drago. D'une main hésitante, Hermione ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à lui. Elle vit dans les yeux du jeune homme l'affection qu'il lui semblait avoir sentit dans sa voix l'instant passé. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, tel un papillon.

Rougissante de faire montre de tant d'audace, elle se recula, ou, tout du moins, elle tenta de se reculer, car Drago l'avait saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Hermione répondit à cet appel en glissant ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Un flot d'émotions brouillonnes les envahit. Ce qu'ils faisaient était sans doute un évènement exceptionnel, sinon unique dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard en ces temps orageux, cela représentait sans doute un immense pas en avant dans le rapprochement des maisons. Mais à leurs yeux, leur acte ne représentait rien de plus que l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas dans cette pièce, deux ennemis ancestraux enterrant la hache de guerre. Ils étaient juste Drago et Hermione, deux jeunes sorciers, désormais presque sorciers à part entière, cédant enfin à leur désir secret.

Après un long moment, Drago s'écarta doucement du visage de Hermione. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux voilés de Hermione. Intimidée, elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle et cela la troublait d'autant plus. Drago ôta ses mains de son cou et caressa la joue rosit de plaisir de la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie du dortoir. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas ils avaient tous deux besoin de prendre un peu de recul.

Frissonnant soudain, privée de la chaleur du corps de Drago, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil plus proche de la cheminée. L'instant de tendresse qu'elle venait de vivre avec Drago avait été tellement intense qu'une douce tiédeur s'était insinuée en elle. Maintenant que ce moment avait prit fin, la chaleur s'était évanouie. Le feu brûlant dans la cheminée réchauffa quelque peu sa peau, mais à l'intérieur elle avait terriblement froid. En regardant l'âtre, elle repensa au baiser de Drago.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était le bonheur étourdissant qu'elle avait ressentit. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à ressentir les sensations charnelles qui s'étaient offertes à elle. C'était frustrant, comme un merveilleux rêve dont on a plus qu'un vague souvenir au réveil. Submergée par cette frustration, elle s'endormit peu à peu.

Drago n'avait pas marché longtemps. Il se rendit simplement dans un couloir peu emprunté et s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, regardant la Forêt Interdite, immense masse noire et menaçante d'où s'échappaient d'étranges bruits. Cette année, la forêt était plus agitée qu'auparavant. Bien entendu, les élèves ignoraient cette agitation, rejetant la vérité trop dure qui s'offrait à eux. Mais Drago savait ce que cela signifiait : la guerre était imminente. Les créatures qui peuplaient la forêt se préparaient à la bataille qui se rapprochait sans cesse. Et lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort au destin apparemment tout tracé, était la pièce intruse du côté du bien.

Il prenait peu à peu conscience que sa décision de rejoindre l'Ordre pourrait tout faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre si des personnes mal intentionnées l'apprenaient. Et il savait qu'il en était de même, à plus petite échelle certes, pour son attirance envers Hermione. L'ancien Drago, dans une situation similaire, s'en serait voulu d'avoir été faible face à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais désormais, il était soulagé, tout du moins dans l'immédiat, car il n'avait pas réfléchit aux retombées de son action.

Pour lui, il était évident qu'il lui fallait garder cette idylle secrète, à condition bien sûr qu'il entretienne une véritable relation avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, il allait être nécessaire d'avoir une conversation à propos de leur avenir. Mais l'objectif principal de Drago, quoi que Hermione puisse décider, était la discrétion. Il ne souhaitait pas être tué dans son sommeil, ni, surtout, qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione. De plus, Drago avait pleinement conscience que Hermione et Ron ne verraient pas leur rapprochement d'un très bon œil et il ne voulait pas la priver de ses amis.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait envie de se dire, car, au final, ses motivations restaient essentiellement égoïstes. S'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, c'était aussi pour sauver sa réputation. Il souhaitait garder le peu d'ascendant qu'il lui restait sur les Serpentards pour conserver son statut de « prince des Serpentards ». De plus, Harry et Ron ne seraient pas les seuls à vouloir le réduire en charpies : certains Serpentards se feraient une joie de vendre la mèche à quelques Mangemorts pour obtenir le droit de l'éliminer. Après tout, un Serpentard est un être fourbe.

Drago secoua la tête et décida de prendre le chemin du retour pour chasser ses idées noires. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il découvrit Hermione, endormie sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il sourit, attendrit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement jolie dans son sommeil, mais, à nouveau, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger parce qu'elle semblait si fragile ainsi. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et il s'accroupit devant le fauteuil. Cette fois-ci, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille sans hésitation. Sentant ce geste, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et son regard tomba sur Drago qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

**Drago, **_**murmurant**_** :** Je vais finir par croire que tu fais tout pour te retrouver dans des situations qui exigent que je te porte.

**Hermione :** Peut-être que j'ai fini par aimer ça.

**Drago, **_**souriant de plus belle**_** :** Je n'en doute pas ça n'arrive pas à n'importe qui, de se faire porter dans les bras musclés du plus beau sorcier de tous les temps.

**Hermione, **_**sautant sur ses jambes**_** :** Finalement, je préfère me débrouiller. Ton ego prend trop de place, il n'y aura pas assez de place pour nous deux dans tes bras.

**Drago, **_**l'attrapant par la taille**_** :** Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, regarde.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit Hermione à bout de bras, tant bien que mal, car elle tentait vainement de s'échapper, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de faire s'étirer le sourire de Drago. En voyant cela, elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

**Hermione :** Si le fait de me porter jusqu'à mon lit te fais sourire, sincèrement je veux dire, alors je le ferais avec joie.

**Drago, **_**haussant un sourcil **_**:** Comment ça ?

**Hermione :** Je ne te vois jamais sourire. Du moins, jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Avec les yeux.

**Drago :** Je crois que tu y es pour beaucoup dans cette, disons, transformation. Et ce n'est pas simplement dû au fait que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Hermione se tût, sachant qu'il ne parlerait pas plus il lui avait déjà bien plus révélé de choses personnelles qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et cela lui suffisait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à démontrer ses sentiments. Il préférait de loin les faire deviner, et c'est en partie ce qui le rendait si attirant. Drago déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur son lit.

**Drago :** Je vais te laisser dormir. Il est tard, et il nous reste encore deux jours pour boucler notre travail. Bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna du lit en direction de la porte.

**Hermione :** Drago…

Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui prononçait son prénom pour la première fois. Et l'intonation qu'elle lui avait donné plaisait au jeune homme qui se retourna.

**Hermione :** Reste.


	26. Chapter 25

**Drago :** Pas ce soir.

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix douce, mais son ton était sans appel. Hermione n'eût aucune réaction. S'il refusait, il devait avoir une bonne raison, mais elle voulait tout de même savoir laquelle.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Parce qu'il est préférable qu'on parle avant. Or, ce soir, nous sommes trop fatigués et à fleur de peau pour avoir cette discussion. Nous en parlerons demain.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, tous les deux savaient que c'étaient des paroles en l'air. Drago n'aurait jamais le courage de tenir une telle conversation. Néanmoins, Hermione acquiesça et laissa Drago sortir de sa chambre.

Ils dormirent peu cette nuit-là. Malgré cela, Hermione se leva tôt, comme à son habitude, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, tandis que Drago lézardait paresseusement dans son lit. Elle voulait éviter de le croiser pour le moment, n'ayant pas les idées très claires à propos de ses émotions. Elle prit toutefois le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. De larges cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue.

Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. Elle ne devait pas être en retard aujourd'hui : elle avait promit à Harry et Ron de les aider à réviser pour les examens. Le professeur Dumbledore mettait exceptionnellement la Grande Salle à la disposition des travailleurs. Le petit-déjeuner était donc légèrement avancé pour optimiser le temps de travail des élèves en révision.

Hermione dévala précipitamment les derniers escaliers, son sac remplit de ses révisions sur l'épaule. Quand elle arriva, la plupart des élèves de la cinquième à la septième année étaient déjà attablés. Hermione constata avec plaisir que Ron et Harry, accompagnés de Ginny, étaient déjà là. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lavande, toujours aussi possessive envers son Ron-Ron.

**Hermione :** Bonjour tout le monde !

**Ginny :** Salut, Hermione !

**Ron :** Ouah ! Mais dis-moi, tu t'es battue avec ton oreiller cette nuit, ou quoi ?

**Ginny :** Ronald Weasley, tu es véritablement désespérant. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas très bonne mine ce matin.

Hermione ne réagit pas, le regard fixé sur la porte de la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et un sourire en coin se dessina au coin de ses lèvres quand il vit que Hermione avait baissé les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne s'arrêta pas et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis. Ron avait prit son trouble pour de la honte.

**Ron :** Mais ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte à avoir mal dormi.

**Ginny, **_**levant les yeux au ciel**_ **:** Oublie-le, Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a aucune notion du tact.

**Hermione :** Oui… non… enfin… J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste au bal, on s'est tellement amusés.

**Ginny, **_**soupçonneuse**_** :** Oui. C'était génial.

**Harry :** Cela nous a permit d'oublier Voldemort et ses horreurs l'espace d'un instant.

Il s'était exprimé dans un murmure tout juste audible pour les concernés. Harry avait souvent des sautes d'humeur, dont pâtissaient ses amis et coéquipiers de Quidditich à cause de la pression était de plus en plus grande sur les épaules de « l'Élu ». Il ne restait plus que deux Horcruxes à trouver, sachant qu'ils comptaient comme connus les morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort contenus dans son propre corps et dans celui de Nagini, son serpent.

**Harry, **_**d'une voix normale**_** :** Tu as fini, Hermione ? On doit aller chercher nos affaires.

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'elle n'eût rien avalé. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester seule et donner ainsi l'occasion à Drago de se moquer d'elle pour la soirée de la veille. Elle se leva en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Ginny, qui avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, ainsi que celui de Drago qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue.

Comme elle avait déjà ses affaires, elle suivit ses amis en réfléchissant. Était-ce possible qu'elle ait rêvé la soirée de la veille ? Comment était-il possible qu'il ait répondu à ce baiser ? Il devait certainement avoir eût un moment d'égarement et ainsi avait oublié qu'il était en compagnie d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». D'un autre côté, ces temps-ci, il se montrait moins antipathique à son égard. Cela n'était peut-être que la conséquence de cette accalmie.

En redescendant à la Grande Salle, ils virent que les habituelles grandes tables avait laissé place à une multitude de table beaucoup plus petites. Les quatre amis prirent place sur une table en compagnie de Neville et Luna. Cette dernière les salua de son habituelle voix rêveuse. Ginny et Luna étaient là pour interroger les autres, afin que ce soit plus facile.

**Luna :** Hermione, tu devrais faire attention aux Butirêves. Ils se cachent sous ton lit en attendant que tu dormes et ils aspirent tes rêves. Et ensuite, ils te mettent du maquillage violet indélébile sous les yeux pour te marquer. Le seul moyen de les repousser, c'est les tiges de ditroc. Tiens, j'en ai sur moi. Mets-les sous les pieds de ton lit et ils ne t'embêteront plus.

**Hermione :** Oh ! Merci, Luna. C'est adorable.

Les autres membres du groupe regardèrent Hermione avec effarement. D'habitude, Hermione aurait dit à Luna que les Butirêves n'existent pas et que les tiges de ditroc étaient simplement des brins de ciboulette. Au contraire, Hermione fourra les fameuses tiges dans son sac.

**Hermione :** Bon, au travail. On n'est pas là pour bailler aux corneilles.

Ginny : Oh ! Très bien. Donnez-moi trois effets secondaires du sortilège d'Allégresse.

Ils commencèrent leurs questions-réponses, Hermione répondant brillamment à toutes les questions pendant une heure. Harry et Ron avaient plus de mal, mais ils parvenaient à répondre à plus de la moitié des questions.

**Ginny :** Hermione, donne-moi les propriétés de la Branchiflore.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quand elle vit Drago rentrer dans la salle, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table à côté de celle des Gryffondors et de Luna. Drago se plaça de façon à être en face d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, les joues écarlates et elle fixa ses mains entortillées. Elle se mit à répondre de travers à toutes les questions, même les plus simples.

**Ginny :** Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Hermione :** Je…

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Ginny, mais elle croisa le regard de Drago. Elle se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

**Hermione :** Je… vais aux toilettes.

Elle partit précipitamment. Drago se dit qu'il tenait une occasion de lui parler, mais il déchanta vite en voyant Ginny qui suivait Hermione afin de découvrir la raison de son étrange comportement en présence de Drago. Avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, Ginny entraîna Hermione dans une salle de classe vide qu'elle verrouilla et insonorisa.

**Ginny :** Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy.

**Hermione :** De… de quoi parles-tu ?

**Ginny :** Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai bien vu que tu étais bizarre avec lui.

**Hermione :** Je… ne peux pas en parler.

**Ginny :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te menace ?

**Hermione :** Non… absolument pas. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

**Ginny :** Je te promets de ne pas te juger si tu me racontes tout.

**Hermione :** Installons-nous, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Et s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas. Et tu ne racontes à personne ce que je vais te dire.

**Ginny :** Je te le jure.

Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Ginny l'écoutait attentivement, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Quand elle eût terminé de raconter sa soirée, le sourire de Ginny s'était largement étiré.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

**Ginny :** Pourquoi, je devrais ?

**Hermione :** Et bien, tu pourrais penser que je te trahis avec l'ennemi et encore pire, que je trahis Harry.

**Ginny :** Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte au bal, quand vous dansiez ensemble. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux l'apprécier alors qu'il t'a insulté toutes ces années, mais il est plutôt pas mal et à ce qu'on m'a dit… très doué.

**Hermione :** De quoi tu… Oh ! Ginny. On n'en est absolument pas à ce stade. D'ailleurs, on n'en est à aucun stade.

**Ginny :** Bien sûr que si ! Il t'a embrassé.

**Hermione :** Il aura eût pitié de moi, dans un moment d'égarement il a oublié que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe, il a eût un moment de folie passagère.

**Ginny :** Et ensuite, il est revenu, t'as déposé sur ton lit comme une princesse, toujours dans son moment de folie passagère. Arrête de te voiler la face, voyons. Il t'attire, tu l'attires. Où est le mal ?

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur. C'est un Serpentard, après tout.

**Ginny :** Oui, c'est vrai, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il a évolué.

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas… et si c'était encore une ruse pour se moquer de moi ?

**Ginny :** Dans tous les cas, laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. Et si il s'est bel et bien moqué de toi, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Hermione, **_**riant**_** :** Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu lui réserves.

**Ginny, **_**avec un sourire sadique**_** :** Quelque chose d'horrible ! Bon, on y retourne les autres vont s'impatienter.

Elles retournèrent à la Grande Salle. Hermione évitait soigneusement le regard de Drago qui s'attardait souvent sur elle au cours de la journée. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se firent également interroger toute l'après-midi. Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'était ressaisit et répondait juste à chaque question.


	27. Chapter 26

À la fin de la journée, les élèves commençaient à retourner à leurs dortoirs, épuisés de cette journée de travail. Ce fût Ron qui se plaignit le premier qu'il en avait assez. Les autres étant également fatigués de cet interrogatoire, ils rentrèrent tous à leur dortoir. Ginny lança un sourire encourageant à Hermione avant de la quitter. Cette situation lui rappelait le moment où elle était revenue du bal, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

À son grand soulagement, Drago était absent. Elle prit donc sa douche et alla lire dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le poursuivre dans tout le château. Peut-être que lui aussi l'évitait ?

**Hermione :** NON ! Arrête de t'imaginer plein de choses et attends qu'il vienne de lui-même. Ensuite, tu aviseras. Pas vrai, Pattenrond ? Oh, il faut que je me calme, je suis en train de parler à mon chat ! Je suis ridicule.

Pendant que Hermione ruminait dans sa chambre, Drago était en grande conversation avec Blaise. Elle aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Hermione et elle voulait en découvrir la raison.

**Blaise :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Drago :** Mais absolument rien ! Tu me prends pour un monstre ou quoi ?

**Blaise :** Non, mais hier tu n'as pas toujours réagit comme il fallait. Donc, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après le bal.

**Drago :** Et bien…

Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Cela lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté de dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait la veille, mais recommencer lui serait trop dur, même à Blaise.

**Drago :** On s'est embrassé…

**Blaise :** Ouah ! Vous avez quoi ?

**Drago :** On s'est embrassé. Enfin, plus exactement, elle m'a embrassé et ensuite je l'ai embrassé.

**Blaise :** Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

**Drago :** Rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il se passe ?

**Blaise, **_**gêné**_** :** Et bah, en général…

**Drago :** Oui, mais là c'est différent…

**Blaise :** Ouah !

**Drago, **_**énervé**_** :** Quoi ?

**Blaise :** Bah… tu as tous les symptômes de l'amoureux… Toi, Drago Malefoy, tombeur de ces dames.

**Drago :** Arrête de dire des idioties.

**Blaise :** Je suis sûr que tu ne me dis pas tout…

**Drago :** Pas tout quoi ? Tu peux être un peu plus explicite, s'il te plaît ?

**Blaise :** Il s'est passé quoi d'autre cette nuit ?

**Drago :** Rien !

**Blaise :** Pourquoi est-ce que Granger réagit comme ça alors ?

**Drago :** Comment ?

**Blaise :** Ne fais pas l'innocent. Dès que tu arrivais dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle devenait rouge tomate et se mettait à faire n'importe quoi. Elle s'est ridiculisée devant tout le monde tout à l'heure.

**Drago :** Je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

**Blaise :** Bien, je te crois. Mais tu devrais aller lui parler, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

**Drago :** C'est… ce que j'allais faire, justement.

Blaise soupira et laissa son ami retourner à son dortoir. Quand Drago rentra, il entendit des voix dans la chambre de Hermione. Pensant qu'elle était occupée, il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle sorte. Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille sortit. Drago fût étonné de la voir seule.

**Drago :** Tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un ?

**Hermione :** Non, pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un…

**Hermione :** Oh… euh… j'avais allumé la radio. C'est sûrement ça que tu as dû entendre. Bon… je… je vais…

**Drago :** Attends ! Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu…

**Hermione :** Ah… euh… d'accord. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

**Drago :** Et bien, tu étais un peu bizarre aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir pourquoi…

**Hermione :** Mmm… non, enfin je… c'est les révisions, ça m'a stressée et du coup, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

**Drago :** Je sais que tu mens.

**Hermione :** Je… mmm… Non. Je dois y aller.

**Drago :** Non ! Attends, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l'aise. Même là, regarde tu trembles, tu ne tiens pas en place. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Hermione :** Pas vraiment…

**Drago :** Explique-toi.

**Hermione :** Oh ! Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

**Drago :** De quoi ?

**Hermione :** Cette discussion. Tant pis, laisse tomber.

Elle alla s'asseoir au bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de Drago.

**Hermione :** Je… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je suppose.

**Drago, **_**détournant les yeux**_** :** Oui.

**Hermione :** Et vu que… enfin, les circonstances, la nuit, la confusion, le bal et tout ce qu'il y avait autour… Je me suis dit que…

**Drago, **_**amusé**_** :** Que j'avais trop bu.

**Hermione :** Non…

**Drago :** Oh ! Je vois… Tu pensais que je regrettais. Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Disons que toutes ces années, tu as plutôt montré de l'aversion pour moi et mon… comment dire… statut ! Enfin, c'était même pire que ça. On s'est haï pendant presque sept ans et toi, tu m'embrasses comme ça sur un coup de tête. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir douter de ta présence d'esprit à ce moment-là.

**Drago, **_**riant**_** :** C'est toi qui a commencé. Je t'assure que j'avais toute ma tête à ce moment-là.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de la jeune fille. Intimidée, elle se serra au maximum contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Au fur et à mesure, sa voix diminuait jusqu'à devenir un murmure.

**Drago :** Et je ne regrette absolument rien. J'espère que toi non plus.

**Hermione, **_**d'une petite voix**_** :** Je… non…

**Drago :** Tant mieux. Je t'avoue que ça m'aurait vexé qu'il en soit autrement.

**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** Pourquoi ? Si je n'avais pas apprécié, les autres filles, elles, auraient continué à dire que tu embrassais divinement bien.

**Drago :** Le truc, c'est que je me fiche de ce que pense les autres filles. Seul ton avis m'importe, Hermione.

**Hermione, **_**troublée**_** :** Oh… euh…

**Drago, **_**amusé**_** :** Alors ?

**Hermione :** Je… je ne me souviens pas très bien.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, elle avait un vague souvenir de ce baiser, mais c'était assez vague. Comme un songe…

**Drago, **_**avec un sourire carnassier**_** :** Je vais donc me faire un devoir de te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Hermione. Les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura plus longtemps et fût plus intense. Drago était à moitié au-dessus de Hermione. Il la tenait par la nuque. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

**Hermione :** Je…

**Drago, **_**après l'avoir coupé d'un baiser**_** : **Arrête de vouloir toujours parler quand il n'y a rien à dire.

**Hermione, **_**le repoussant**_** :** Très bien, tant pis pour toi.

**Drago :** Pourquoi tant pis pour moi ?

**Hermione, **_**s'appuyant contre le mur face à Drago**_** :** J'allais dire une chose qui, j'en suis sure, t'aurait plu. Mais, tant pis.

**Drago :** Très bien. Si tu ne veux rien me dire à propos de cette chose, tu vas peut-être vouloir m'expliquer une autre petite chose que je meure d'avoir de savoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur charmant sa proie. Hermione détourna le regard et sentit qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation. L'avait-elle déjà contrôlée ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle rassembla ce qu'il lui restait d'assurance pour lui lancer une remarque sur un ton qu'elle voulait détaché, mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son trouble.

**Hermione :** Et quelle est cette chose que tu veux savoir ?

**Drago :** Comment ce fait-il que tu réagisses ainsi à ma présence ?

**Hermione :** Je ne… De quoi parles-tu ?

Il s'était suffisamment rapproché pour pouvoir la toucher. Il passa sa main le long du bras de Hermione, la faisant frissonner. À nouveau, la voix de Drago s'était muée en murmure. Hermione rougissait de plus en plus, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Drago effleura délicatement sa joue du revers de sa main.

**Drago :** Tu rougis, ta voix tremble, tu as du mal à t'exprimer. Tu perds tes moyens. Dois-je conclure que je suis responsable de ton état ?

**Hermione :** Je… tu… ce n'est pas vrai.

**Drago, **_**avec un petit rire**_** :** Oh que si, c'est vrai. Tu viens même de confirmer.

**Hermione :** Ce n'est… ce n'est pas ma faute… c'est toi.

**Drago :** Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Hermione** **:** Ton… tes attitudes… la façon… que tu as de me fixer… c'est…

**Drago, **_**avec un sourire satisfait**_** :** Oui ?

**Hermione, **_**chuchotant**_** :** Intimidant…

**Drago, **_**susurrant à son oreille**_** :** Regarde-moi.

Il releva son menton, la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il vit que la jeune fille était troublée, mais n'en fut pas surpris outre mesure il avait tout fait pour la mettre dans cet état. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit toutes les défenses de Hermione tomber. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Drago, tandis qu'il la rapprochait en tenant ses hanches. Hermione se sépara du jeune homme avec difficulté. Il la regarda un instant avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence. Ce regard était intense et la troubla encore plus que le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger.

**Hermione, **_**chuchotant**_: Je vais… je suis fatiguée.

Elle l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ne lui demanderait rien ce soir-là, de peur d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Avant qu'elle ne referme sa porte, Drago entra dans sa chambre.

**Drago, **_**murmurant**_** :** Cette fois, je reste.

Hermione sourit et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre, rêvant d'un monde meilleur où la peur et la mort ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.


	28. Chapter 27

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Hermione tournait et retournait ce problème dans sa tête, plongée dans l'eau délicieusement tiède de son bain. Elle avait passé une nuit des plus agréable en compagnie de Drago jamais elle n'avait si bien dormit. Drago n'avait rien tenté de déplacé envers elle et elle en était soulagée. Mais leurs vies ne se résumaient pas qu'à ces fugaces instants de tendresse, ces moments d'abandon total. Ginny était déjà mise au courant, mais qu'elle serait la réaction de Harry et Ron ? Ils lui en voudraient sans aucun doute. Elle voyait sans aucun mal Ron parlant de haute trahison avec un Mangemort en puissance et Harry, dont le silence exprimerait la déception profonde qu'il ressentait. Implicitement, elle et Drago avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne. Les risques qu'ils encourraient étaient trop grands.

Mais, si quelqu'un le découvrait malgré tout ? Plus aucun Gryffondor ne lui adresserait la parole, c'était certain. Et, d'un certain sens, elle les comprendrait. Elle n'aurait pas réagit différemment s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment réagir quand quelqu'un qu'on croyait incorruptible et loyal entretienne une relation étroite avec un ennemi juré ? Le problème semblait n'avoir aucune solution.

Hermione se redressa soudain, attentive. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit, provenant de sa chambre. Ce devait être Drago qui se réveillait. Elle avait préféré le laisser dormir, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait, comme toute personne normale, une tête affreuse au réveil. C'était un prétexte idiot pour éviter le moment du réveil. Qu'allait-ils pouvoir dire ? Les banalités d'usage ? À quoi bon ? En plus, elle avait l'impression de se ridiculiser à chaque instant en sa présence et, sans vouloir l'admettre, elle doutait toujours de la sincérité de Drago. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette querelle qui opposait leurs deux maisons. Si les Gyffondors et les Serpentars ne s'entendaient pas, il devait y avoir une raison et Hermione craignait que cette raison ne la fasse s'éloigner de Drago ou lui de elle.

Elle fût interrompue dans ses réflexions par Drago qui frappait à la porte.

**Drago, **_**à travers la porte**_** :** Hermione, il y a quelqu'un pour toi devant le tableau de l'entrée.

**Hermione :** Qui est-ce ?

**Drago :** La petite Weasley.

**Hermione :** Fais-là entrer !

**Drago :** Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes…

**Hermione :** S'il te plaît, Drago, j'en aie pour cinq minutes.

**Drago, **_**résigné**_** :** Bien ! S'il le faut, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire la conversation.

Hermione s'empressa de terminer sa toilette : elle tenait absolument à parler à Ginny de ce qu'elle pensait à propos de Drago. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, sans doute beaucoup trop, mais Ginny savait toujours comment la rassurer. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Quand elle eût terminé, elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Ginny assise sur un fauteuil, fusillant Drago du regard tandis que celui-ci arborait un sourire victorieux. Hermione soupira et lança un regard d'excuse à Ginny qui semblait un peu remontée. Elle passa rapidement par sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires, puis elle sortit avec son amie, saluant Drago d'un sourire timide qui ne fit qu'élargir le sien.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aborder la conversation, Harry et Ron les croisèrent dans un couloir et ils allèrent manger ensemble. Hermione, qui avait rarement faim le matin depuis peu, ne mangea rien, se contentant de participer distraitement à la conversation qui s'orientait vers un sujet qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas : le Quidditch. Elle tentait de montrer un désintéressement total, mais elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle tentait vainement de faire comprendre à Ginny qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, mais la conversation avait l'air passionnante et elle ne voulut rien entendre.

**Hermione, **_**se levant**_** :** Bon, j'y vais ! Ginny, tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir, au cas où Malefoy serait dans les parages. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seule face à lui. Il en profite toujours.

Ginny comprit enfin le message en voyant le regard lourd de sous-entendus que lui lançait son amie. Elle salua les garçons et accompagna son amie jusqu'à ses appartements.

**Ginny, **_**tandis que Hermione verrouillait et insonorisait sa chambre **_**:** Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Hermione :** Et bien, c'est compliqué, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais même rabattue sur…

**Ginny :** Ron ?

**Hermione :** Non, peut-être pas quand même, mais sur Pattenrond sûrement. Et il en a entendu assez si tu veux mon avis.

**Ginny :** D'accord ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi. Assieds-toi et dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Hermione lui raconta rapidement le déroulement de la soirée. Ce n'était pas le sujet sur lequel elle souhaitait s'étendre le plus.

**Ginny, **_**souriant**_** :** Et bien, je crois que tu peux balayer tes doutes, maintenant. Tu peux être certaine que ce n'est pas un moment de folie passagère. Drago Malefoy passe rarement des nuits à dormir avec des filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Hermione :** Oui… mais… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever toutes ces questions de ma tête. Imagine, ce n'est peut-être qu'un pari que lui ont lancé les autres Serpentards ? Ou pire, Voldemort lui a demandé…

**Ginny :** Stop ! Hermione, tu me dire de quoi tu as réellement peur ? Et ne te mets pas à me ressortir ce genre d'excuse débile.

**Hermione :** Je ne sais pas exactement… C'est vraiment étrange, quand je suis avec lui, je découvre une autre personne. Et c'est assez effrayant d'avoir fréquenté quelqu'un pendant six ans et de découvrir une toute autre personne que celle à laquelle on s'attendait. Et encore, il est assez fermé. Mais je m'imagine tout ce qu'il me reste à découvrir de lui. Et si ça ne me plaisait pas ? Ce serait idiot.

**Ginny :** Ton raisonnement en lui-même est idiot. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu réagis comme une imbécile. C'est normal que tu découvres en Malefoy une nouvelle personne. Avant, il réagissait en tant qu'ennemi. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'est pas pareil quand on entretient une relation amoureuse avec lui. Et en plus, on ne peut jamais vraiment connaître les gens. Même moi, tu ne me connais pas entièrement.

**Hermione :** Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est assez effrayant…

**Ginny :** Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie et encore plus de nos jours, quand on sait que la mort fait partie du quotidien et que le simple fait de vivre est un risque. Je pense que ça en vaut la peine, non ?

**Hermione :** Oui…

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa rapidement. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Elle n'en parla pas à Ginny, de peur qu'elle ne confirme son sentiment. Jamais Hermione n'avait émit cette hypothèse, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était imposée à elle, elle ne pouvait plus l'oublier. Malgré elle, elle se dit qu'elle devait en avoir le cœur net et, ce, dès le soir même.

**Ginny :** Bon, je vais te laisser. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Malefoy, parce qu'il a peut-être arrêté de t'embêter, mais il n'a pas renoncé à nous rendre la vie impossible.

**Hermione :** Bien sûr, je comprends. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une sorte de tension tout à l'heure.

**Ginny :** À plus tard. Et surtout, profite ! Tu n'as pas fait ces changements pour renoncer à une amourette.

**Hermione :** Merci, Ginny.

**Ginny :** À ton service.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Pâques et, bien que les révisons auraient dû la préoccuper, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Elle se résigna pourtant et tracta ses affaires sur la table basse de la salle commune. Elle commençait tout juste à se mettre efficacement au travail quand le tableau de la salle commune pivota, laissant apparaître Drago.

**Drago, **_**amusé**_** :** Déjà au travail ?

**Hermione :** Et j'en ai déjà assez.

**Drago :** Wouah ! Tu sais que tu me surprends vraiment ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ça ?

**Drago :** Je pensais que tu étais un vrai bourreau du travail. Que tu n'étais jamais fatiguée ou ennuyée de travailler.

**Hermione :** L'ancienne moi était comme ça.

**Drago :** L'ancienne toi ? Soit un peu plus explicite, je n'ai pas ton intelligence.

**Hermione :** Arrête de te ricaner. Disons que j'ai décidé que cette année, je m'investirais moins dans mes études et plus dans le reste, les activités autres que les cours si tu préfères.

**Drago :** Je vois.

**Hermione :** Maintenant à moi de poser les questions. Tu sais, au début de l'année, tu étais au courant de choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir…

**Drago :** Mmm… Peut-être bien.

**Hermione :** Comment tu l'as su ?

**Drago :** Secret M… masculin.

Il l'avait échappé belle. Il avait faillit prononcer le mot maudit : Mangemort. Bien qu'il ait été accepté à l'Ordre, il gardait quelques réflexes qui, à son avis déplairaient à Hermione.

**Hermione :** Secret masculin ?

**Drago :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Hermione :** Non, rien. Tu viens travailler ?

**Drago :** Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Ils se mirent au travail. Hermione peinait à se concentrer. La présence de Drago la troublait et elle sentait qu'il l'épiait. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et décida d'aller se changer. Mais en voulant se lever, elle glissa sur un des parchemins qui parsemait le sol et se retrouva étendue sur le sol au milieu des parchemins et des livres, tombés de la table quand elle avait tenté de se rattraper. Elle se redressa péniblement.

Drago la regardait étrangement, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, puis, devant l'air dépité de Hermione, il éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur ou hypocrite, non : Drago Malefoy était en train de rire, d'un rire sincère. Il avait tenté de refreiner cette démonstration de sentiment en se mordant les joues, mais Hermione lui avait tiré la langue dans une attitude puérile qu'il trouvait touchante et il n'avait pas pût se retenir. Hermione le dévisagea un instant avant que l'hilarité ne la gagne également ce genre de rire étant très communicatif.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à apprécier un garçon juste pour sa beauté, mais il était évident que Drago était très séduisant et son rire semblait magnifique, sans doute car il était rare. Son sourire dévoilait deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches sans faire artificiel tandis que ses lèvres charnues s'amincissaient délicieusement. Elle était contente qu'il se détende ainsi en sa présence cela prouvait qu'il avait un minimum confiance en elle. Il s'arrêta peu à peu de rire à bout de souffle et s'aperçu que Hermione le regarda. Ses cheveux blonds, désormais en bataille, tombaient sur son front, ne dissimulant en rien la beauté de ses yeux bleu-gris. Ses traits étaient désormais agréablement détendus par son violent éclat de rire.

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Hermione :** Non… pour rien.

**Drago : **T'ai-je déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?

**Hermione : **Je ne mens pas. Je te regarde, c'est tout.

**Drago, **_**soupirant**_** : **Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'admirer la plus merveilleuse création de Dame Nature.

**Hermione, **_**lui lançant un coussin à la figure**_** : **Redescends de ton piédestal, Drago. Et puis je ne t'ai rien dit tout à l'heure quand tu me lançais plein de petits regards.

**Drago :** Moi ? Tu as dû rêver.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n'admettrait l'avoir regardée. Elle le savait, ça faisait partie de son caractère. Il était de très mauvaise foi et susceptible, mais elle l'acceptait. Elle-même était très loin d'être parfaite. Malheureusement, Hermione aurait vivement souhaité l'être, car elle avait l'impression que Drago était très exigeant. Elle ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise avec lui, elle sentait qu'il pourrait s'en aller, la laisser à n'importe quel moment, sans remords. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point et elle pouvait tout à fait se tromper. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir de sortir avec Drago, « le » Drago Malefoy, mais elle était toujours sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait d'elle-même car elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un garçon pour s'apprécier, mais c'était le fruit de toutes ces années de haine.

Ils travaillèrent tant bien que mal toute la matinée, mais après le déjeuner Hermione n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Elle proposa à Harry et Ron de rejoindre Ginny et Luna dans le parc, pour se détendre et profiter du beau temps avant la reprise des cours. Ils étaient assis sur un rocher au bord du lac. Hermione avait ôté ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dans l'eau. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Drago, non loin d'eux. Il était assit sous un arbre massif sur la rive du lac, ce qui le dissimulait quelque peu, et faisait mine de lire un livre. En vérité, il observait le groupe d'amis sur le rocher, plus particulièrement Hermione. Il détestait ses amis, et cela l'agaçait de la voir rire aux blagues de Ron ou parler avec Harry.

Il détourna le regard, réfléchissant à sa relation avec Hermione. Il sortait plus ou moins ensemble, mais c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de se poser avec une fille il se contentait de passer une nuit ou deux avec elles avant d'être lassé. Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent. La jalousie qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait avec Harry ou Ron le prouvait ainsi que sa volonté de la protéger. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Comme lui avait dit Pansy, il ne devait pas faire comme avec les autres : Hermione était spéciale, d'autant plus pour lui. Seulement, il était difficile pour lui de repousser ses vieilles habitudes.

Il se retourna à nouveau légèrement vers Hermione et s'alarma quand il vit Ron se glisser derrière elle pour la pousser dans le lac. Il se redressa brusquement avant de voir la jeune fille remonter à la surface en riant. Elle lança de l'eau sur Ron tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient de voir Hermione remonter sur le rocher, les vêtements trempés, mais pouffant en voyant la tête de Ron.

**Blaise :** Eh ! C'est qui que tu regardes comme ça, Drago ?

Drago sursauta violement, faisant tomber son livre par-terre. Il n'avait pas entendu ses deux amis s'approcher de lui. Il ramassa son livre en s'asseyant.

**Drago :** Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Blaise :** Arrête de nier, Drago. Tu la dévores des yeux.

**Pansy :** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir ? Blaise n'a rien voulu me dire et toi, on dirait que tu m'évites. Je te préviens, je veux tous les détails.

À contre-cœur, il reporta son attention sur Pansy et lui détailla rapidemment ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et lui.

Après la bonne après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Luna n'avait aucune envie de se séparer.

**Ron :** On a qu'à tous se retrouver après le dîner à la Salle-sur-Demande.

**Hermione :** Désolée de faire ma rabat-joie, mais moi je voudrais me coucher tôt. On reprend les cours demain et je n'ai pas d'arriver devant Rogue avec une tête qui l'encouragera encore plus à me critiquer.

**Ginny, **_**avec un sourire entendu**_** :** Bien sûr. On comprend. Tant pis, je suis assez fatiguée moi aussi de toute façon.

**Luna :** Je crois qu'on s'est fait attaquer par des Siphorgues tout à l'heure. Ils rentrent par les narines et ils se nourrissent de ton énergie vitale.

**Hermione :** Les Siphorgues n'existent pas Luna. On est juste fatigués parce qu'on a pas récupéré du bal.

**Luna :** Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais moi je sais ce que je dis. J'ai entendu leurs sifflements très reconnaissables quand on était près du lac.

**Hermione, **_**agacée**_** :** Bon ! Moi je suis épuisée. Je vais me coucher.

**Ron :** Mais tu n'as rien mangé !

**Hermione :** Je n'ai pas tellement faim. Mais je prends quand même un petit truc au cas où j'aurais faim plus tard.

Elle saisit un petit pain et une pomme sur la table. Ces temps-ci, elle n'avait jamais faim. Sans doute le stress des examens. Elle salua ses amis et elle monta à son dortoir. Drago devait encore être dans la Grande Salle. Cela la soulagea quelque peu car elle ne savait pas comment se passerait cette soirée. Elle était bien décidée à vérifier si le doute qui la poursuivait avait raison d'être. Elle espérait que non, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait rassurée que si elle en avait le cœur net. Elle se doucha et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle laissa la porte de sa chambre entrouverte et s'allongea en travers de son lit, Pattenrond roulé en boule à côté d'elle.

**Drago, **_**passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte**_** :** Ah ! Tu es là.

Hermione sursauta elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans le dortoir. Elle se redressa tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit où il s'assit. Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione installa Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

**Hermione :** Tiens, je ne t'ai jamais présenté Pattenrond.

**Drago :** Ah non. D'où il sort ? Il a eû un accident quand il était jeune pour avoir une tête pareille.

Pattenrond se mis sur ses pattes et cracha en direction de Drago avant de sauter gracieusement des genoux de Hermione et de se réfugier sous l'armoire.

**Hermione :** C'est malin ! Tu l'as vexé.

**Drago :** Ce n'est qu'un chat.

**Hermione :** Mmm.

**Drago, **_**souriant**_** : **Ne me dit pas que tes humeurs sont reliées à celles de ton chat ?

**Hermione :** Non.

**Drago :** D'accord. Si je te dis que j'aime beaucoup ta chemise de nuit, je suis pardonné ?

La chemise de nuit en question était un long tee-shirt vert bouteille qui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux. Hermione ne répondit pas.

**Drago, **_**soupirant**_** : **Très bien, puisque mademoiselle ne daigne pas me prêter attention ce soir, je pense que je vais me retirer.

**Hermione :** Non !

Elle avait parlé presque sans s'en rendre compte, chose qui lui arrivait souvent en présence de Drago. Elle se maudit d'avoir agit ainsi en voyant le sourire victorieux qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

**Drago :** Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi bien longtemps.

**Hermione, **_**souriant gentiment **_**:** Évidemment. Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, quand j'étais au lac avec les autres. Tu nous espionnais.

**Drago :** Pas exactement. Je te surveillais pour être plus exact. Les autres m'importent peu.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ?

**Drago :** Je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais, je n'aime pas quand tu es avec eux.

**Hermione, **_**amusée**_** :** Serais-tu jaloux ?

**Drago :** Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais de la vie. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Non, je n'aime pas voir Weasm… Weasley te tourner autour, c'est tout.

**Hermione :** Donc tu es jaloux.

**Drago :** Non ! Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout.

**Hermione :** J'aurais voulu que la situation soit différente. C'est assez dur de se dire que tu détestes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Et qu'elles te détestent en retour.

**Drago :** Rassure-moi, tu ne leur as rien dit ?

**Hermione :** Non. Seule Ginny est au courant. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

**Drago :** Écoute, je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on parle de Potter et Weasley.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

**Drago :** Parce que…

**Hermione :** Quoi que tu dises, je ne te jugerais pas.

**Drago :** Tu… j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi.

**Hermione :** Je ne te suis pas bien…

**Drago :** Tu riais avec tes amis et j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi qui te fasse rire comme ça.

**Hermione :** Tu sais, je connais Harry et Ron depuis plus de six ans. On est amis depuis notre première année. On est très complices. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu comptes moins qu'eux à mes yeux. Et puis je trouve que tu partages beaucoup, pour quelqu'un que je connais réellement depuis un ou deux mois. On n'en est pas à une complicité comme celle que j'ai avec Ron et Harry, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

**Drago :** J'espère qu'on en arrivera là. Un jour.

**Hermione, **_**rougissante**_** :** Je pense.

Drago la dévisagea longuement avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Il se détacha et lui lança son plus beau sourire. Pas le genre de sourire séducteur qu'il servait à ses nombreuses conquêtes. Ce sourire-là exprimait la tendresse. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, mais une pensée, la même qui la préoccupait depuis le matin, s'imposa à elle. Discrètement, elle scruta l'avant-bras gauche de Drago. Il portait un pull à manches longues. Il portait toujours des vêtements à manches longues. Cela passait inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves, mais elle vivait avec lui et elle voyait qu'il ne portait que des vêtements à manches longues, même lorsqu'il faisait chaud.

**Hermione, **_**innocemment**_** :** Pourquoi tu as ton pull ? Il fait bon, tu pourrais l'enlever.

**Drago, **_**agressif**_** :** Non ! J'ai froid.

**Hermione :** C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Bon, je vais me coucher.

Vexée, elle souleva les draps, intimant ainsi à Drago de descendre de son lit. Elle s'installa confortablement, dos à lui.

**Drago :** Hermione…

**Hermione :** …

**Drago : **Je suis désolé.

**Hermione :** De quoi ?

**Drago :** De m'être énervé contre toi.

**Hermione, **_**lui faisant face**_** : **Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu t'énerve ainsi ?

Drago hésita il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais en même temps, il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette. Comment allait-elle réagir face à ça ?

**Drago :** Je… non.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi cette hésitation ?

**Drago :** Pour rien. Je me suis énervé pour rien.

**Hermione, **_**fermant les yeux**_** :** Montre-la moi.

Elle savait. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette chambre elle le savait. Ou du moins, elle s'en doutait. Comment ? C'était sûrement Harry qui l'avait monté contre lui. Hermione tendit la main pour prendre le bras du Serpentard, mais il eût un mouvement de recul.

**Hermione, **_**criant**_** :** Drago, montre-la moi !

À contrecoeur, Drago releva la manche de son pull. Hermione contempla le tatouage noir d'encre qui s'étalait sur le bras du jeune homme : la Marque des Ténèbres. Ainsi, ses craintes étaient fondées. Cette pensée qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la journée se confirmait. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire de ça ? Drago remonta précipitamment sa manche.

**Drago, **_**agressif**_** :** Alors, heureuse ?

Sans attendre qu'elle réagisse, il sortit la chambre à grand pas, laissant derrière lui une Hermione décontenancée. Elle ne réagit toujours pas lorsque la porte de la chambre de Drago claqua brutalement. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle était sûre que Drago était un Mangemort, qu'allait-elle faire de plus ? Dumbledore était probablement déjà au courant et Harry s'en doutait depuis l'année dernière. Après tout, Rogue était lui-même Mangemort et ils avaient appris durant l'été que c'était un espion au service de l'Ordre.

Alors Hermione comprit ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle avait trouvé ce prétexte idiot de la Marque des Ténèbres, comme si elle ne méritait pas le bonheur qui s'offrait à elle, ou qu'elle ne parvenait pas à être heureuse. La question, à nouveau, était pourquoi ? Non. Elle devait tout simplement cesser de se poser des questions, cesser d'avoir peur et vivre, enfin vivre à fond sa relation avec Drago. Revigorée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago.

Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione marqua une pause Drago était sûrement très énervé. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer timidement à la porte. Drago mit un certain temps à ouvrir, mais il savait que Hermione était très têtue et qu'elle attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il finit par ouvrir la porte.

**Drago : **Que veux-tu ? M'emmener à Askaban ?

**Hermione :** Arrête, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait.

**Drago, **_**ironique **_**:** J'ai pas pris le temps de ranger.

En entrant, Hermione constata que le sol était jonché d'objets brisés en tout genre. Il avait même renversé son bureau par terre. Elle regretta profondément ses paroles et sa volonté de savoir s'il portait ou non la Marque. Mais cela l'effraya également. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être violent quand il était énervé et elle en avait déjà fait les frais. Elle se tourna vers lui, voyant encore de la colère et de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**Hermione, **_**honteuse**_** :** Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. C'est juste que… je suis une idiote.

**Drago** **:** Bien. J'accepte tes excuses.

**Hermione :** Je regrette vraiment d'avoir cherché à savoir si tu avais la Marque ou pas. Parce que ça ne revêt aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux. Je sais que tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux et que tu ne me feras pas de mal. C'est…

Drago la coupa d'un baiser.

**Drago :** Tu parles encore trop, Hermione. J'aurais dû te le dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

**Hermione :** Comme ça on est deux.

**Drago :** Comment ça ?

**Hermione :** Je… non rien.

**Drago, **_**avec un sourire amusé**_** :** On est deux à quoi ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, la prenant par la taille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui la fit automatiquement baisser les yeux.

**Drago :** Alors ?

**Hermione :** S'il te plait… Arrête ça.

**Drago :** Quoi ?

**Hermione :** Ça ! Tu essayes de me soutirer des choses que j'ai envie de garder pour moi pour le moment en utilisant ton pouvoir de séduction.

**Drago :** Et ça marche.

**Hermione :** Mais ce n'est pas honnête. Je te promets que je t'en parlerais un jour. D'accord ?

**Drago, **_**grognant**_** :** Très bien.

**Hermione :** Bonne nuit.

**Drago :** Tu ne dors pas avec moi ?

**Hermione :** On a cours demain.

Elle l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. Drago avisa le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas épargné son lit non plus les draps gisaient par terre et une substance verdâtre s'étalait sur le matelas, laissant s'échapper une odeur nauséabonde. Il allait mettre un temps fou à tout remettre en ordre. Mais il se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué pour s'y mettre maintenant. Aussi décida-t-il de se glisser furtivement dans la chambre de Hermione afin de profiter de son lit. En entendant la respiration régulière de la jeune fille, il fût soulagé : Hermione s'endormait toujours très vite.

Il marcha le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au lit, puis se glissa silencieusement dans les draps, chauffés par la jeune fille endormie, prenant bien garde à ne pas la faire bouger. Il s'approcha de Hermione, sans la toucher et ferma les yeux.

**Hermione :** Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Drago.

**Drago :** S'il te plait, mon lit est inutilisable en l'état et ça mettrait des heures à le nettoyer.

**Hermione :** Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Drago resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille osait le mettre hors de son lit. Mais Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle fille et il le savait.

**Hermione, **_**soupirant**_** :** C'est bon, reste. Mais dors maintenant, on a cours demain.

**Drago :** Tout ce que vous voudrez, tendre demoiselle.

**Hermione :** Et épargne-moi ton numéro de Casanova du dimanche.

Pour toute réponse, il colla son torse au dos de la jeune fille, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il huma son parfum, l'odeur si particulière de sa peau. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la hanche de sa belle. Il était heureux, profondément heureux. Il tenta de retrouver dans sa mémoire un autre instant comparable, mais il ne trouva rien. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, c'était avec Hermione. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Drago aussi appréhendait cette relation et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il avait aussi peur qu'il la quitte. Il n'était pas parfait et se trouvait d'autant plus imparfait devant elle, comme si elle faisait ressortir tous ses défauts, mais en les rendant appréciables.

Il ne pouvait expliquer cela. Il aurait voulu que ces instants fugaces durent éternellement, mais il les trouvait toujours beaucoup trop courts. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait avoué à Hermione. Il aurait lui aussi voulu réussir à la faire rire, comme elle riait avec ses amis. Drago savait que c'était trop tôt, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une immense jalousie envers Harry et Ron. Il chassa ces pensées égoïstes et se concentra sur la respiration de Hermione, calcant son rythme sur le sien.


	29. Chapter 28

Cela faisait deux semaines que Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble et personne d'autre, à part Blaise, Pansy et Ginny, n'était au courant. Mais la situation devenait pesante pour la jeune fille. Harry et Ron voyait bien qu'elle avait changé depuis, mais il ne savait pas à quoi était dû ce changement. Cela coûtait beaucoup à Hermione de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il se passait à ses amis. De plus, elle avait demandé à Drago de réagir comme d'habitude quand elle était avec ses amis, de peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient tranquillement vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potion. Les Serpentards étaient déjà devant la salle de cours. En les voyant arriver, ils se retournèrent, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Drago s'avança légèrement, montrant ainsi l'ascendant qu'il avait sur les autres.

**Drago :** Mais regardez qui voilà le sorcier le plus célèbre entouré des ses deux incapables. Potter, tu nous fais trop d'honneur que de t'afficher en notre présence. D'ailleurs, c'est tellement trop que tu devrais t'en aller.

**Ron :** Ne sois pas jaloux.

**Drago :** Jaloux de quoi, Weasmoche ? De ne pas avoir été défiguré à la naissance ? Laisse-moi rire. En attendant, occupe-toi de ta Sang-de-Bourbe, sinon elle restera vieille fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas et que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de réagir comme à son habitude, mais jamais il ne l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Et cela lui fit mal.

Drago avait sentit qu'il lui avait fait de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas aller s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Blaise lui lança un regard qui signifiait « cette fois, tu es aller trop loin ». Mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour se faire pardonner : le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver. Ron, rouge de colère, passa son bras autour des épaules de Hermione et regarda furieusement Drago. Harry avait les poings serrés, ce qui amusa Drago. Il aimait par-dessus tout le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Quand le Gryffondor passa devant lui, il ne pût s'empêcher d'en rajouter, veillant bien à ce que Harry l'entende.

**Drago : **Oh ! Excuse-moi, Potter. C'est sûrement toi qui voudrait passer dessus avant Weasley.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour : Drago se retrouva rapidemment à terre tandis que Harry le ruait de coups. Hermione regardait le scène, horrifiée, tout en retenant Ron pour éviter qu'il ne se joigne à Harry.

**Hermione :** Harry ! Arrête !

**Rogue :** Mr Potter, je vous somme d'arrêter immédiatement.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux ennemis et ils se retrouvèrent séparés de plusieurs mètres. Harry lança un regard chargé de haine à Drago, qui arborait un superbe œil au beurre noir.

**Rogue :** Très bien. Mr Potter, vous allez tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur. Et je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. Que faites-vous, vous autres ? Allez vous asseoir.

En effet, la plupart des élèves étaient restés debout assistant à la bagarre qui s'était déroulée devant eux. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'installer à leur table, ne désirant pas énerver plus le professeur Rogue. Drago se releva péniblement, aidé par Blaise. Il n'avait visiblement rien de cassé, mais il aurait sûrement de nombreux hématomes. Il grimaça en portant sa main à son nez. Heureusement, il n'était pas cassé, mais du sang coulait. D'un rapide coup de baguette, Blaise fit disparaître le sang qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Le professeur Rogue passa les deux heures à dicter des propriétés importantes pour les ASPICS. Drago ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil furtif à Hermione. D'habitude, celle-ci lui lançait le même genre de regard, mais cette fois-ci elle restait concentrée sur son parchemin, le corps légèrement tourné vers Ron, comme pour s'obliger à ne pas regarder Drago. Celui-ci trouva son comportement étrange et il lui fût insuportable de n'avoir l'occasion de lui parler qu'à l'abrit des regards, car c'était très contraignant et que cela signifiait souvent que ce ne serait pas avant le début de soirée.

Malgré tout, Drago cherchait sans cesse une occasion pour se retrouver seul à seule avec elle. Blaise avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle attendait des excuses de sa part.

**Blaise :** Sans avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des relations secrètes, j'ai beaucoup apprit avec Pansy, je peux te le dire.

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il avait peur. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit en provocant ses deux meilleurs amis et en l'insultant par la même occasion. Il craingnait qu'elle ne lui en veille trop. Toute la journée, il s'énerva pour rien et sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulut même se battre avec une chaise qui avait eût le malheur d'être trop droite. Mais Hermione ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Quand Harry revient du bureau de Dumbledore, il semblait relativement calme, mais ses amis savaient qu'il pouvait repartir au quart de tour. Le directeur n'avait évidemment pas alourdi la sanction du jeune homme, sachant très bien que Drago n'avait pas été très malin de provoquer Harry dans des conditions telles que les siennes.

**Hermione, **_**prudemment **_**:** Tu vas bien, Harry ?

**Harry :** Oui, ça va.

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pû te dire pour te mettre dans une fureur pareil ?

**Harry, **_**serrant la machoire **_**:** Pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il a juste remplacé Ron par moi.

**Hermione, **_**après un temps de réflexion **_**:** Je vois.

Ginny, perdue, interrogea son frère du regard qui lui raconta ce que Drago avait dit pendant qu'ils attendaient devant la salle des Potions. Quand il eût terminé, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione.

**Ginny :** Et toi, ça va ?

**Hermione :** Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il m'en faut plus pour que les paroles de ce serpent m'atteingnent.

**Ginny :** Tu as fini de manger ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Hermione suivit Ginny, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards où un des garçons attablés ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle savait que Ginny n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais elle était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler de Drago. Elles allèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Ginny vérifia qu'elles étaient bien seules.

**Ginny :** Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Hermione :** C'est… Tu vas encore me trouver idiote.

**Ginny :** Mais non. Alors, dis-moi.

**Hermione :** C'est juste que… on s'était mis d'accord pour continuer comme si on se détestait en public. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'avait plus traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ce qu'il a dit sur Ron et moi, c'était le comble de l'humiliation. On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès.

Elle se tût brusquement car Pansy venait de rentrer dans les toilettes. Elles baissèrent la voix pour éviter de se faire entendre.

**Ginny :** Écoute-moi, Hermione. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas là pour le défendre, vu que je ne peux pas le supporter. Mais je pense qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Il voulait juste embêter Ron et Harry sans te laisser en reste pour éviter tout soupçon. J'avoue que ce n'était vraiment pas malin et que ce Serpentard-là doit avoir caché son cerveau ailleurs, mais tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour ces broutilles.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau retentit dans la pièce. Pansy se lava tranquillement les mains avant de pousser la porte des toilettes.

**Pansy :** Si c'est de Drago dont vous parlez, il s'en veut énormément et il est insupportable depuis cet accident. Il n'attend qu'une occasion pour venir s'excuser.

Elle partit avant que Hermione ou Ginny n'aient eût le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

**Hermione :** Décidémment, les Serpentards adorent ce genre de sortie.

**Ginny :** Comment ça ?

**Hermione :** Drago fait le même genre de chose. Il te dit quelque chose de relativement gentil ou important avant de partir sans te laisser le temps de répondre.

**Ginny :** Oui, ça doit faire partie de leur apprentissage. Tous les Serpentards apprennent à faire ce genre de chose. C'est sûrement un rite de passage.

**Hermione :** Bon, au lieu de déblaterer une montagne de bêtises, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

En sortant, elles tombèrent sur un Drago Malefoy qui regardait tout autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que des élèves sortent des murs. Hermione intima à Ginny de les laisser.

**Hermione, **_**froide**_** :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Drago, **_**mal à l'aise**_** :** Pas ici.

**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** Bien sûr, sinon tu risques de dire des choses que tu regretteras par la suite. Ce serait vraiment dommage.

**Drago, **_**la prenant par la main**_** :** S'il te plait, viens.

**Hermione :** Très bien.

Elle le suivit à contrecoeur. Drago l'entraîna dans un placard à balais, proche des toilettes. Ils n'y voyaient rien, mais cela avait peu d'importance. La main de Hermione était toujours dans celle de Drago, sans doute pour mieux sentir ses réactions dans le noir.

**Drago :** Écoute… je sais que tu es vexée.

**Hermione, **_**d'une voix tranchante**_** :** Pas du tout.

**Drago :** Hermione, s'il te plaît, pas à moi. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas dû.

**Hermione :** C'est comme ça que tu t'excuses ?

**Drago :** Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser, alors je suis navré si ça ne te convient pas.

**Hermione :** Très bien. À un de ces jours.

Elle reprit sa main de l'emprise de Drago et poussa la porte du placard, mais Drago la retint.

**Drago :** Hermione, attends !

**Hermione, **_**acide**_** :** Que j'attende quoi ? Tu m'as humiliée et insultée devant tout le monde alors désolée que ça me reste en travers de la gorge. Je sais que c'est plus ou moins moi qui t'ai demandé de faire ça, mais là, c'est trop réaliste pour moi.

**Drago :** Mais…

Il ne pût se justifier car la jeune fille était déjà partie. Il la regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir, sans voir la petite brune de quatrième année qui avait assisté à la fuite de Hermione. La fille en question déguerpis rapidemment, prête à partager sa découverte avec ses amies.


	30. Chapter 29

Sally Maden était une élève sans histoire. Elle faisait partie de la maison Poufsouffle et avait des résultats moyens. Mais le plus important à savoir sur Sally était son incapacité à tenir sa langue. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit Hermione Granger sortir en trombe d'un placard à balais d'où, l'instant d'après, Drago Malefoy sortit également, tentant vainement de retenir la jeune fille, Sally se précipita vers sa meilleure amie qui n'était autre que Poppy Brown, la jeune sœur de Lavande, afin de lui raconter la curieuse scène dont elle avait été la spectatrice privilégiée. Poppy, en petite sœur docile, alla immédiatement le raconter à sa sœur, qui était très friande de ce genre de rumeur.

Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, Lavande s'empressa de tout raconter à sa propre meilleure amie, Parvati Patil. Étant donné que celle-ci n'avait aucun secret pour sa sœur jumelle, Padma, elle alla tout de suite lui raconter ce que Poppy avait vu. Les Serdaigles fût rapidemment mis au courant par Padma, qui en avait parlé à Lisa Turpin, une bavarde invertérée.

Et ainsi, au dîner, presque tous les élèves avaient connaissance de la fameuse rumeur à propos de Hermione et Drago. Les rumeurs à Poudlard étaient l'une des seules distractions qui restait aux élèves, privés de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Certains élèves avaient donc créé en cachette un journal de Poudlard, appelé le _Potin Express_. De fait, les ragots se colportaient encore plus rapidemment que les années précédentes. Seuls les concernés n'apprenaient la nouvelle que tardivement.

Après sa longue discussion avec son professeur de Runes, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle, où ses amis l'attendaient sûrement pour manger. Elle était encore assez énervée contre Drago, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui lançer des regards tristes dès qu'il la croisait. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de la Grande Salle, Ginny se précipita sur elle.

**Ginny :** Hermione ! Attends !

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Ginny, **_**tendant à Hermione le **_**Potin Express :** Regarde ça ! Je ne sais pas comment ils sont au courant, mais il est certain que Harry et Ron vont l'être très bientôt, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu n'entres dans la cage aux lions.

**Hermione :** Comment… Attends, les autres sont au courant ? Je veux dire, tout le monde ?

**Ginny, **_**grimaçant**_** :** Je ne sais pas trop, mais pas mal d'élèves lisent le Potin Express, alors…

**Hermione :** Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu…

**Ginny :** Hermione, calme-toi. Si tu veux mon avis, il serait temps de dire la vérité à Harry et Ron. Sinon, ils risquent de vraiment t'en vouloir.

**Hermione :** Je suis sûre qu'ils m'en veulent déjà… Mais comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit déjà au courant ?

**Ginny : **Je n'en sais rien, mais pour le moment, il ne faut pas s'en soucier. Il va falloir que tu rentres dans la Grande Salle. Garde la tête haute et ne te laisse pas impressioner.

**Hermione, **_**tremblante**_** :** D'a-d'accord.

Quand elle pénètra enfin dans la Grande Salle, le bruit des conversation diminua peu à peu pour laisser place à un silence imposant. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui les ignora pour aller prendre place à côté de Harry. Les conversations reprirent petit à petit, mais cette fois, les conversations tournaient toutes autour du même sujet. Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione avec un drôle d'air. Hermione mangea voracement, comme pour oublier l'attention particulière dont elle bénéficiait. Quand elle eût fini, elle demanda à Harry, Ron et Ginny de la suivre pour les conduire dans sa chambre.

**Ron :** Dis-nous que c'est faux, Hermione.

**Hermione :** Je… ne peux pas.

**Ron, **_**rouge de colère**_** :** Comment ça ?

**Hermione :** Et bien, Drago et moi…

**Harry, **_**furieux**_** :** Drago, tu l'appelles Drago ? Mais Hermione, tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Toutes ces années d'injures et d'humiliations. Ce matin-même, il t'a traité de tu-sais-quoi.

**Hermione :** Écoutez, je sais que les apparences sont contre lui mais…

**Ron :** Les apparences ? Tu te fiches de nous, Hermione, sérieusement. Malefoy nous déteste et nous méprise depuis notre première année, c'est un fils de Mangemort, sûrement Mangemort lui-même, d'ailleurs.

**Ginny :** Ron ! Calme-toi et laisse-la s'expliquer.

**Ron :** Parce que toi, tu es au courant ? Non mais je rêve. Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de nous en parler, ou de l'en empêcher ?

**Ginny :** Non, Ronald, parce que moi, je respecte son choix, en temps qu'amie. Moi non plus je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon cœur, mais si Hermione dit qu'il a changé, je suis prête à la croire, parce que c'est mon amie. Et tu devrais apprendre à faire pareil.

**Ron, **_**enragé**_** :** Mais elle pactise avec l'ennemi.

**Harry, **_**hors de lui**_** :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses nous faire ça, Hermione. Et toi, Ginny, que tu ne nous ais rien dit. Comment as-tu pû me trahire ainsi ?

**Ginny :** Te trahire ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai trahi personne et Hermione non plus. Elle a simplement apprit à connaître et à apprecier Malefoy. Et puis Dumbledore lui-même lui fait confiance, il a rejoint l'Ordre.

**Harry :** Tu parles, Dumbledore donne sa confiance à qui la veut. Comment peux-tu apprecier quelqu'un qui t'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et qui a salit ton honneur ce matin-même ?

**Hermione, **_**d'une petite voix**_** :** C'est moi qui lui ait demandé. On ne voulait pas que cette histoire se sache, surtout lui. Il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à moi.

**Ron :** Tu parles, il voulait sauver sa peau, oui. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il te maniplue pour atteindre Harry et tu te laisses bêtement embobiner. Tu me dégoûtes. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

**Hermione, **_**pleurant**_** :** Harry, je…

**Harry :** Non, Hermione. Tu nous as trahis.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en fulminant. Fort heureusement pour lui, Drago ne les croisa pas sur son chemin. Ginny resta avec Hermione, tentant de la consoler.

**Ginny :** Mon frère est un imbécile, tu le sais bien, depuis le temps. Et Harry, tu sais comment il est ces temps-ci. Je t'assure qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas longtemps. Je vais tenter de les résonner, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils reviennent dès demain.

**Hermione :** Je-je s-sais b-bien. M-mer-ci, Gi-nny.

**Ginny :** Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Ginny quitta la chambre à son tour. En sortant du dortoir des préfets, elle croisa Drago.

**Ginny :** Tu n'as pas intérêt à en rajouter une couche, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

**Drago :** De quoi tu parles, Weasley ?

**Ginny :** Vas la voir et tu comprendras. Mais surtout, surtout, choisis bien tes mots.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Drago pantois devant le tableau de sa salle commune. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Hermione. Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la chambre. Il la trouva assise par terre, le dos appuyé sur son lit. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il la prit dans ses bras, chose qu'il faisait très rarement.

**Drago :** Je… mmm… écoute, Hermione. Je voudrais m'excuser pour… ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. C'était vraiment idiot de ma part. J'aurais pû trouver autre chose pour énerver Potter et Weasley. Je suis un idiot.

Hermione ne répondit pas, bien que ses gémissements ressemblaient à de vaines tentatives de communication. Drago n'insista pas et la laissa pleurer tout son saoûl contre son épaule. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Elle s'arrêta finalement de pleurer, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

**Drago :** Tu te sens mieux ?

**Hermione, **_**le frappant**_** :** Espèce de sale fouine ! Comment as-tu osé me dire ça ? Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tout ça, ces clivages sociaux complètement obsolètes, mais non. Il a fallut que tu les ramènes sur le tapis.

Elle continua de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de force. Elle n'avait pas frappé fort, juste assez pour réveiller les douleurs causées par Harry le matin-même.

**Drago :** Je suis…

**Hermione, **_**hors d'elle**_** :** Désolé. C'est bien beau d'être désolé ! Tu crois que c'est ça qui va améliorer notre situation, qui, je m'excuse est déplorable.

**Drago :** Non, mais si on l'affronte à deux, cela serait sûrement plus supportable.

**Hermione :** Tu parles, vive la solidarité ! Tu me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe prude et tu viens me parler de solidarité.

**Drago :** Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu es peut-être une née-moldu, mais ce n'était absolument pas une raison de faire appel à ces clivages… Je ne sais plus ce que tu as dit après.

**Hermione :** Clivages socieux complètement obsolètes ! Mais le pire, c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte que…

Elle fût coupée par un baiser. Elle se laissa faire et quand Drago s'éloigna, elle le gifla. Il se tourna vers elle en se tenant la joue.

**Drago :** Ouh ! Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

**Hermione, **_**honteuse**_** :** Excuse-moi, tu as dû assez souffrir ce matin avec Harry. Et je suis désolée de m'être énervée sur toi. Tu n'es pas entièrement responsable de ce qui m'arrive.

**Drago :** Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu devais avoir de bonne raison de t'énerver, même si j'aurais préféré que tu te défoules sur quelqu'un d'autre.

**Hermione, **_**posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de Drago**_** :** Ton œil te fait encore mal ?

**Drago, **_**de mauvaise foi**_** :** Non, je ne sens presque plus rien.

**Hermione :** Pas besoin de faire le héros. Tiens, prends cet onguent, ça te soulagera et tu n'auras plus rien demain matin.

**Drago :** Serais-tu en train de me congédier ?

**Hermione :** Oui.

**Drago :** Mais, avec qui je dors, moi ?

**Hermione, **_**ironique**_** :** Je te prête Pattenrond, si tu veux.

**Drago :** Mais…

**Hermione :** Pas ce soir, Drago.

Il n'insista pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait dit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et il sortit de la chambre. Hermione sourit, attendrie. Malgré tout ce que ses amis avaient dit, elle était très heureuse de connaître ce Drago-là.

En une semaine, la rumeur de la relation entre Drago et Hermione avait prit une telle ampleur que même Poppy ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle avait vu. Certains disaient que Hermione était enceinte et que Drago comptait la demander en mariage. D'un commun accord, les deux concernés avaient décidés de tout démentir, mais, s'il est possible de resonner un homme, il est impossible d'en faire de même avec une foule. Et cette foule-là n'était pas prête de lâcher l'os que Poppy leur avait donné à ronger.

Hermione était la plus touchée par cette rumeur. Les filles du château, toutes maisons confondues lui lançaient un regard de haine quand elle passait, avant de chuchoter entre elles. La notorité de Drago lui permettait de remettre tous ceux qui évoquaient sa relation avec Hermione à leur place. Mais la Gryffondor avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux attaques verbales. Cette rumeur lui avait attiré les foudres de sa maison dans son ensemble et Harry et Ron ne lui reparlait toujours pas. Elle attendait toujours la fin de la journée avec impatience pour pouvoir souffler. Ginny l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Le vendredi soir arriva lentement pour Hermione qui avait vraiment hâte que cette horrible semaine se termine enfin. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, le cœur plus léger qu'à l'habitude, en vue de ces deux jours qu'elle passerait loin des regards haineux de ses camarades. Mais elle déchanta très rapidemment. Ginny avait attrappé un mauvais rhume pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch et était à l'infirmerie pour la soirée, ce qui signifiait que Hermione mangerait seule.

Elle ne fit pas attention au silence qui accueillit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, commençant à en avoir l'habitude. Elle s'assit au milieu des Gryffondors qui lui lançaient des regards hostiles. Elle mangea le plus rapidement possible afin d'échapper à cette attention dérangeante. Après avoir ingurgité assez de nourriture, elle se leva et commença à traverser la salle, lentement, comme Ginny lui avait dit, pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne.

Hermione était à mi-chemin quand elle sentit quelque chose atterir dans ses cheveux : du pain. Elle continua à avancer, sentant d'autres projectiles atterir dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtements. Elle ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers la responsable de sa chute. C'était Lisa Turpin, une Poufsouffle. Des rires commencèrent à fuser et finirent par gagner toute la salle. Elle sentit alors de l'eau glacée courir le long de son corps : une fille de Serdaigle venait de lancer un Aguamenti sur la jeune fille au sol qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater en sanglot.

Personne ne vit Drago se lever, le visage tordu par la rage. Tout le monde avait son attention fixée sur Hermione. Personne ne vit Drago se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la jeune fille à terre. À la grande surprise de tous, il regarda la foule d'élèves qui avait cesser de rire.

**Drago, **_**furieux**_** :** Ça suffit ! Toi, Turpin, ne recommence jamais ça, sinon, je révèlerais à tout le monde ce petit secret que tu m'as révélé. Et j'annonce à tout le monde que quinconque fera du mal à Hermione se verra le regretter très amèrement. Oui, je l'aime et je suppose que elle aussi. Ça va faire un mois qu'on sort ensemble sans que personne ne le sache, mais vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. Si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Sur ces mots, il prit le bras de Hermione pour l'aider doucement à se relever. Il la tira hors de la Grande Salle et l'emmena dans leur dortoir. Hermione le suivait sans oser lui parler. Il semblait hors de lui et la jeune fille craignait de l'énerver d'autant plus. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Tout en évitant son regard, il s'appliqua à ôter la nourriture qui parsemait les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

**Drago, **_**abrupt**_** :** Tu vas bien ?

**Hermione :** Je… oui. Merci.

**Drago :** Tu n'espérais pas que je te laisse au milieu de cette jungle ? Et tes soit-disant amis n'ont même pas réagit, il fallait bien que je le fasse. Et puis, ça me permet de me faire entièrement pardonner de mon attitude de l'autre jour.

Hermione éclata subitement en sanglots. Ça faisait deux fois en une semaine qu'elle craquait ainsi devant lui, mais cette fois, c'était moins des larmes de tristesse que des larmes de reconnaissance. La colère de Drago retomba aussitôt pour se changer en sentiment d'inquiétude. Il attira la jeune fille contre lui qui se laissa faire, le faisant basculer en arrière. Elle se blottit contre son torse et calma rapidemment ses larmes. Elle inspira longuement puis se mit sur le flanc, face à Drago. Celui-ci la dévisagea tout en caressant ses cheveux d'un air absent.

**Hermione :** Merci. Je sais que pour toi, ça n'a pas été évident de faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde l'apprenne, mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait.

**Drago :** Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Drago. Rapidemment, le baiser s'approfondit, mais la sensation était différente de l'habitude. Un sentiment d'urgence les avait prit. Leurs mains commencèrent maladroitement à parcourir leurs corps, se débarrassant au passage des pièces de tissu qui les gênaient. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées.

Pour la première fois dans ce genre de situation, Drago ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec une fille qu'il aimait et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette émotion, même pour sa première fois. Toutefois, ses gestes maladroits mirent Hermione en confiance. Elle aussi redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mais leurs inquiétudes s'envolèrent très vite, très loin car leurs corps n'aspiraient qu'à répondre à cet appel irrésistible : l'amour. L'oubli, l'abandon total pour une renaissance. Renaissance douloureuse et délicieuse. Frissons de plaisirs et fusion de deux âmes. Avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil, Hermione se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme qui la serra fort contre lui.

**Hermione :** Ne t'inquiètes pas… moi aussi je t'aime, Drago.

Hermione savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration devant tout Poudlard, mais le regard qu'il lui lança valait toutes les déclarations du monde et ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.


	31. Chapter 30

**Drago :** Hermione…

**Hermione** **:** Mmm…

**Drago :** Hermione, réveille-toi.

**Hermione, **_**grognant**_** :** Non... laisse-moi tranquille.

**Drago :** Le professeur McGonagall est là.

**Hermione, **_**se levant brusquement**_** :** Professeur, je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

**Drago, **_**amusé **_**:** J'utiliserais cet argument quand je voudrais me distraire.

**Hermione :** Mmm… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'ai à peine dormit cette nuit.

**Drago :** Parce qu'il est déjà… neuf heures et quart.

**Hermione :** Très drôle, Drago, ça ne marche qu'une fois.

**Drago :** Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

**Hermione :** Oh mon Dieu ! McGonagall va nous tuer. Il faut trouver une excuse, vite. Oui. Et il faut se préparer. Très vite. Et tu…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant Drago qui la regardait ramasser ses vêtements, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

**Hermione :** Drago ! Dépêche-toi.

**Drago :** Pourquoi ? On est déjà en retard, un peu plus, un peu moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

**Hermione :** S'il te plaît ! Si on se dépêche, on peut arriver à temps pour le cours de duel. Et trouver une excuse pour McGonagall. Et si tu m'as réveillée, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison.

**Drago, **_**avec un sourire séducteur **_**:** Oui, mais ce n'était pas d'aller en cours.

**Hermione :** Très bien. Et bien si tu tiens tant à faire cette chose, tu le feras tout seul.

**Drago, **_**soupirant **_**:** D'accord. Je me lève. Je suis tombé malade, tu m'as aidé à aller à l'infirmerie parce que j'étais trop faible.

**Hermione :** Parfait. Je suppose que tu as servit un certain temps ce genre d'excuse pour en sortir une aussi aisément.

**Drago, **_**fier**_** :** On va dire ça comme ça. Au fait…

Il s'était rapproché derrière la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son ventre.

**Drago :** Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit bonjour.

**Hermione, **_**sans le regarder**_** : **Tu me diras bonjour plus tard, on est en retard.

Drago la regarda détaler dans sa chambre, amusé. Il savait que Hermione, bien qu'elle travaillait moins, conservait son exellent niveau en cours et son assiduité. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà et prenait une douche. Drago se déshabilla et la rejoingnit.

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Drago, **_**se savonnant l'air de rien**_** :** Je fais en sorte de ne pas perdre de temps.

**Hermione, **_**sortant **_**: **De toute façon, j'avais fini.

Ils s'habillèrent le plus vite possible et descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant la sonnerie.

**Hermione :** Attends, tu ferais mieux d'arriver un peu en retard, de même pas cinq minutes. Comme ça on n'éveille pas les soupçons.

**Drago :** On était absent tous les deux ce matin, les soupçons, ils sont devenus des certitudes.

**Hermione :** S'il te plaît.

**Drago :** Tu crois que je vais accepter alors que tu as refusé de me dire bonjour ce matin. Tu peux toujours courir.

**Hermione :** Très bien.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Satisfait, il plaqua Hermione contre le mur et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle se laissa faire, savourant elle aussi ce baiser, mais le rompit quelques instants après.

**Hermione :** File, maintenant.

**Drago :** Tout ce que tu veux.

Il s'éloigna en reculant pour voir Hermione rire silencieusement. Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et un les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione resta hors de vue au début et attendit dans l'ombre que Sirius arrive. Il fit renter les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où il allait fermer les portes, Drago arriva en courant, brandissant un parchemin. Après avoir parcouru rapidemment le parchemin des yeux, Sirius autorisa Drago à rentrer. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de se placer à côté d'elle.

**Sirius :** Bon, aujourd'hui, on va changer les groupes. Alors… Malefoy avec Potter, Zabini avec Thomas…

**Drago, **_**à l'oreille de son ami**_** :** Arrange-toi pour lui refaire le portrait.

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago qui lui fit un sourire angélique. Finalement, Hermione se retrouva contre Pansy. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement, ce qui surprit la Gryffondor.

**Pansy :** Tu sais, je crois que tu lui fais du bien.

**Hermione :** Pardon ?

**Pansy :** À Drago. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si… expressif en public.

**Hermione :** C'est vrai qu'il a changé, mais je doute y être pour quelque chose.

**Pansy :** Oh, crois-moi si. Tu lui as apprit beaucoup de choses. Tu l'as changé. En bien.

**Sirius :** Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger, mettez-vous au travail, on n'est pas aux Trois Balais.

**Pansy, **_**après que Sirius se soit retourné**_** :** Mais fais attention. Les Serpentards vont chercher à vous atteindre. Ils ne supportent pas que leur leader les ait trahis pour…

**Hermione :** Une née-moldu. Merci beaucoup, Pansy.

**Pansy, **_**haussant les épaules**_** :** Drago est mon ami, tu le rends heureux. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça, alors autant tenter de s'entendre au mieux.

La discussion fût close et elles se reculèrent pour commencer le duel. À quelques pas d'eux, Drago et Harry se battaient depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**Harry :** Je te préviens que si tu lui fais du mal, tu pourras fuir n'importe où sur Terre, mais je te retrouverais et tu le paieras très très cher.

**Drago :** Tiens, pourtant, je croyais que tu la détestais désormais. En tout cas, ça fait une semaine que toi et ton copain Weasmoche l'ignorez. Alors, excuse-moi, mais tu ne fais vraiment pas très crédible, Potter.

**Harry :** J'ai eût une discussion qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Et puis… tu nous as tous surpris hier soir, alors je me suis dit que Hermione avait peut-être réussit à faire sortir quelque chose de bon en toi.

**Drago,**_** ricanant**_** :** Peut-être bien. Mais saches tout de même que je te déteste.

**Harry :** Moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il sourit en entendant les mêmes mots que Hermione lui avait murmurés à l'oreille la nuit dernière. Harry se servit de cette seconde d'inattention pour stupéfixer son ennemi.

**Sirius :** Bravo, Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

**Harry, **_**se rapprochant de Drago**_** :** Enervatum. Je gagne toujours, Malefoy. Alors fais attention à toi.

À la fin du cours, Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione à la porte, penauds. Hermione s'arrêta devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**Harry :** Euh… on voudrait s'excuser.

**Hermione :** Oh ! Mais de quoi donc ? De m'avoir rejettée parce que je sortais avec Drago ou de ne pas avoir réagit lors de mon humiliation publique hier soir, et ce après m'avoir ignorée pendant une semaine ?

**Ron :** Ben...

**Hermione :** Oh ! Bien sûr. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, Ronald.

**Harry :** Écoute, on est vraiment désolés. Et puis on n'a pas envie de te perdre maintenant. Il ne nous reste peut-être que peu de temps à vivre et je n'ai pas envie de les gaspiller en t'ignorant.

**Ron :** Et puis, peut-être que la f… Malefoy a vraiment changé. En tout cas, on veut bien t'autoriser à le voir.

**Hermione :** Et depuis quand ais-je besoin d'une autorisation pour aimer quelqu'un ?

**Harry :** Non, ce n'est pas ce que Ron voulait dire. En tout cas, on t'accepte telle que tu es et si Malefoy fait partit du lot, tant pis. Je refuse qu'on s'éloigne de toi à cause de lui.

**Hermione :** Très bien. De toute façon, tu as raison, ce serait idiot de se battre entre nous alors qu'il faut être unis.

**Ron :** Par contre, on le déteste et ça ne changera pas.

**Hermione :** Vu comme Harry l'a mis au tapis, je pense que c'est réciproque. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde. Il faudra quand même que vous supportiez sa présence.

**Harry :** Hum, par contre, les autres Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi… compréhensifs que nous.

**Hermione :** Je m'en doutais. Ils comprendront sûrement. Un jour. Comme vous.

**Ron :** En attendant, si on allait manger ?

**Hermione, **_**souriant**_** :** Tu ne changeras jamais.

**Harry :** Par contre, toi, on sent que tu fréquentes Malefoy.

**Hermione, **_**fronçant les sourcils**_** :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Harry :** Tu es aussi sarcastique que lui quand tu parles.

Hermione éclata de rire, presque aussitôt rejointe par ses amis ils avaient retrouvé leur amie. Plus loin, dans les cachots, Drago débattait violemment avec les autres Serpentards.

**Larry :** Tu nous as trahis, ni plus, ni moins, avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as trahis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec une vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe.

**Drago, **_**sortant sa baguette**_** :** Ne lui manque jamais de respect, tu entends ?

**Larry :** Ne fais pas le fier, Malefoy. Tu es seul contre toute une maison. On ne vient pas se battre, pas aujourd'hui. On te prévient juste.

**Drago, **_**avec hargne**_** :** J'en ai rien à faire de vos menaces.

**Larry :** Et si je te dis que c'est un avertissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

**Drago :** C'est faux. Ce n'est pas son genre d'envoyer des petits sous fifres pour ce genre de chose.

**Larry, **_**furieux**_** :** En tout cas, méfie-toi. Ce n'est pas forcément sur toi que ça tombera.

Il ordonna aux autres Serpentards de le suivre. L'expression de Drago reflétait son épouvante. Ils s'en prendraient à Hermione. S'ils mettaient vraiment leur menace à exécution, il ne le supporterait pas. Il passa sa journée à lancer des regards inquiets à la jeune fille, s'affolant quand il ne la voyait pas. Son attitude attira l'attention de Blaise qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait à regarder Hermione comme si elle risquait à chaque instant de se faire dévorer par un troll des montagnes.

**Drago, **_**à voix très basse**_** :** Disons que je sais que notre relation n'est pas très bien vue et que j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est en danger.

**Blaise :** Si c'est Larry Hawks qui t'a menacé, tu peux arrêter de t'en faire. Il n'arrête pas depuis le début de l'année avec moi. Il dit tout le temps qu'il va s'en prendre à Pansy, mais il n'a rien fait.

**Drago :** Si tu le dis…

Mais il continua tout de même à regarder la jeune fille avec anxiété. Il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé et il avait peur que ce bonheur ne dure que peu de temps. Arrivé à la fin de la journée, une fois qu'il eût rapidement dîné, il se précipita vers l'appartement des préfets-en-chef. Hermione arriva environ une demi-heure après lui.

**Drago :** Où étais-tu ?

**Hermione :** Avec mes amis, je mangeais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Drago, **_**la prenant dans ses bras**_** :** Pour rien… Pour rien.

Il ne voulait ni l'affoler ni passer pour un froussard en lui parlant des menaces de Larry. Il se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui, humant d'un geste devenu habituel les cheveux de Hermione. Cette odeur si particulière était le seul moyen de retrouver sa sérénité. Mais la peur était toujours présente, au creux de son estomac. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, veillant avec application sur le sommeil de son amante. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait endormie, ça lui faisait cet effet. Il la trouva si fragile, si vulnérable qu'il était fier d'être celui qui la protégeait. Il la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux et garda cette position jusqu'à l'aube où le sommeil lui tomba dessus.


	32. Chapter 31

Quand Hermione rentrait dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Drago, plus personne ne s'en inquiètait. Au début, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le couple, mais désormais ce fait n'avait plus rien de croustillant. Il subsistait encore quelques vagues rumeurs sur une éventuelle grossesse de Hermione, mais peu de gens y prêtaient une vraie foi. Certains pensaient, à l'inverse, que cette histoire de couple n'était qu'une sorte de coup publicitaire car personne ne voyait de marques d'affection entre les deux protagonistes. Hermione s'en moquait, elle savait que Drago n'était pas du genre à faire des démonstrations d'amour en public. Et elle savait qu'il l'aimait, cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il le lui prouvait tous les soirs en faisant preuve de beaucoup d'attention envers elle.

Mais personne à part ses amis ne le savait. À quoi bon le dire à tous les élèves du château ? C'était leur histoire et elle ne concernait qu'eux-même. Elle était heureuse, pleinement heureuse et elle profitait tant qu'elle pouvait, car elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. La guerre était là, elle avait commencé. Poudlard n'était pas encore touché, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La sécurité avait été renforcée autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui était un signe significatif de l'étendue du pouvoir de Voldemort. D'anciennes connaissances des élèves avaient renforcé cette sécurité. Victor Krum, Mme Maxime et plusieurs élèves de Beaubâtons et Dumstrang avaient rejoint l'armée de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout le monde se préparait.

Toutefois, les professeurs n'avaient aucune indulgence avec les apprentis sorciers qui avaient leurs examens à passer. Dumbledore avait été très clair à la fin des vacances de Pâques : malgré la peur, ils devaient continuer à faire ce pourquoi Poudlard avait été créé, c'est-à-dire apprendre la magie afin de réussir ses examens. Mais la peur s'insinuait partout. Elle se fichait des résolutions des élèves, elle était là pour s'épancher, étaler sa puissance partout où elle le pouvait. Et plus particulièrement, elle était là pour alourdir le poids qui pesait déjà sur les épaules de Harry Potter. Tout le monde espérait de l' « Élu » mettrait fin à ce conflit avant qu'il ne gagne Poudlard.

Mais même lui n'avait pas le droit à un traitement de faveur. Les professeurs ne laissaient aucun répis aux élèves terrifiés qui passaient leurs week-ends enfermés dans le château à travailler. Hermione poussait Harry, Ron et Ginny pour qu'ils révisent tous les dimanches avec elle. Elle travaillait très peu avec Drago car elle peinait à se concentrer en sa présence. Malheureusement, elle devait toujours partager sa table avec lui en cours de Potion.

Une fois, Drago avait malencontreusement effleuré le bras de la jeune fille qui avait commencé à se trémousser en rougissant. Elle s'était ensuite trompée d'ingrédient ce qui fit rater sa Potion de Réveil. Si cela avait beaucoup amusé le responsable de cette erreur, le professeur Rogue, lui, jubilait presque : enfin la Miss-je-sais-tout, la seule Gryffondor à qui il ne parvenait jamais à enlever de points, faisait un faux pas. Ce fût l'un des seuls jours où on pût voir une ébauche de sourire sur le visage du maître des potions. Hermione et Drago travaillaient donc séparément, autant que faire se peut. Ils se voyaient peu, mais ils savouraient d'autant plus les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Harry et Ron ne posaient jamais de questions sur la relation que leur amie entretenait avec leur pire ennemi, se contentant de grogner ou de faire la sourde oreille dès qu'il était question de Drago. Un dimanche, alors que Hermione et ses amis travaillaient dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Hermione reçu une note volante. Depuis que le courrier par hiboux était interdit, ce genre de note était devenu très à la mode dans le château. En parcourant le parchemin, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Ginny :** Qui est-ce qui t'envoit ce mot ? Non, ne dit rien… Tu affiches un grand sourire niais, tes pupilles sont dilatées, mmm ton front est un peu chaud et tes joues sont rouges. M'avancerais-je en disant que l'expéditeur est un Serpentard blond, bien connu un super…

**Hermione :** Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. J'ai compris. C'est bien Drago.

**Ginny :** Et…

**Hermione :** Il me donne rendez-vous à l'heure du dîner, à l'endroit où la Forêt Interdite borde le lac.

**Ginny :** Je ne savais pas qu'un Serpentard pouvait être si romantique.

**Hermione :** Ginny !

**Ginny :** Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Malefoy, lui au moins, il a quelques notions du romantisme. Contrairement à certains.

**Harry, **_**énervé**_** :** Ne me compare pas à lui, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce…

**Hermione :** Hum hum.

**Ginny, **_**innocemment**_ **:** Mais je ne fais que constater. Si tu te sens visé, c'est ton problème.

**Hermione :** Arrêtez de vous disputer, tous les deux. Tu réagit vraiment comme Drago, parfois, Ginny.

**Ginny :** Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre…

**Hermione :** Dans ce cas, oublie. Tu as vraiment la réplique facile aujourd'hui. Tu tiens une sacrée forme.

**Ginny :** Oui, tout le contraire de Luna. Je lui aie parlé après le déjeuner, elle était étrange.

**Ron, **_**ironique**_** :** Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?

**Ginny :** Ron ! Elle était soucieuse. Elle a dit que Trelawney lui avait dit quelque chose d'affreux.

**Harry, **_**faussement inquièt**_** :** Oui ! Elle m'en a parlé. C'est terrible. Il paraît que les Ronflaks Cornus sont en voie d'extinction.

Tous s'esclaffèrent à la plaisanterie du jeune homme. Hermione décreta ensuite qu'il était temps qu'ils se remettent au travail et les autres s'exécutèrent en ronchonnant. À cinq heures et demi, Hermione congédia tout le monde afin de pouvoir se préparer. Elle voulait partir en avance au cas-où elle serait ralentie pendant son trajet. Il ne fallait pas que les professeurs ou qui que ce soit d'autre la voit aller vers la Forêt Interdite et encore moins seule.

Finalement, elle ne croisa que Miss Teigne et l'évita sans aucun mal. Après tout, elle pouvait tout à fait aller dîner. La partie la plus délicate serait le moment où elle passerait dans le hall. Heureusement, celui-ci était assez profond et les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle ne la virent pas passer. Elle se dirigea rapidemment, presque en courant vers la forêt, tout en vérifiant que personne ne la voyait.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle s'arrêta, essouflée et s'appuya derrière un arbre pour reprendre une respiration régulière. Elle s'enfonça ensuite un peu dans la Forêt Interdite afin que personne ne l'apperçoive en train de longer le lac. Dans son petit mot, Drago lui avait dit que l'endroit était une sorte de clairière invisible du château. Elle découvrit la clairière en question rapidemment. C'était un endroit assez étonnant, car il n'avait pas l'air lugubre, comme le reste de la forêt.

À cette heure de la journée, la clairière était éclairée par la douce lumière orangée du soleil couchant. Un ruisseau, conduisant sûrement au lac, traversait la clairière, rompant le silence de ses clapotis délicats. Sur l'autre rive du ruisseau, une couverture était étalée par-terre, un panier posé dessus. Hermione s'avança timidement, comme de peur de troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Elle s'assit sur la couverture en regardant tout autour d'elle. Un craquement de branche la fit se retourner.

**Hermione, **_**souriante**_** :** Drago ?


	33. Chapter 32

Harry, Ron et Ginny bavardaient tranquillement tout en mangeant. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de l'absence de leur amie, sachant qu'elle était en compagnie de Drago. Même s'ils ne l'apréciaient pas, ils devaient faire avec et accepter que leur amie passe du temps avec leur pire ennemi. Ce même pire ennemi qui venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle avec Blaise. Ils semblaient en grande conversation. Ce fût Ginny qui le vit en premier.

**Ginny :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

**Ron :** Il a dû oublier. Hermione n'est sûrement pas sa priorité, sauf quand elle l'attend dans son lit, si tu veux mon avis.

**Ginny :** Arrête, ce n'est pas normal.

**Harry :** Je vais lui parler.

**Ginny :** Harry, je ne suis pas sûre que…

**Harry :** Je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui, Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Alors qu'il avançait et que les autres élèves voyaient sa destination, le silence se fit. Aucun doute, cet évènement serait à la une du prochain numéro du _Potin Express_. Drago regardait Harry comme s'il était devenu fou. Hary se pencha vers Drago et lui parla de façon à ce que seul lui puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**Harry : **Je croyais t'avoir prévenu, Malefoy, qu'au moindre faux-pas, tu aurais de gros ennuis…

**Drago :** De quel faux-pas parles-tu Potter ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose à Hermione, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée.

**Harry :** Non, tu as été plus malin, tu lui as envoyé une note. Elle l'a reçu ce matin, je peux en témoigner.

Le cerveau de Drago commença alors à réunir tous les morceaux du puzzle. Il jeta un regard inquièt autour de lui et son regard s'accorcha à celui de Larry. Celui-ci affichait un sourire sadique. Drago se leva et attrappa Larry par le col.

**Drago :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Larry :** De quoi parles-tu, Malefoy ?

**Drago, **_**s'écriant**_** : **Où est Hermione ?

**Larry :** Je n'en aie absolument aucune idée. C'est ta Sang-de-Bourbe, pas la mienne.

N'y tenant plus, Drago envoya son poing dans la figure du Serpentard qui s'écroula sur la table. Drago quitta ensuite la salle sans prêter attention aux appels du professeur McGonagall. Harry, Ron et Ginny le suivirent.

**Drago :** Où est le mot ?

**Ginny :** Je crois qu'elle l'a laissé sur la table basse dans votre salle commune.

**Drago :** Je veux le voir.

**Harry :** Accio mot de Hermione.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le morceau de parchemin se posa sur la paume ouverte de Harry. Drago le lui arracha brutalement des mains. Il le parcourut rapidemment et s'enfuit vers le parc, suivit par la troupe de Gryffondors. Ils couraient, tentant vainement de rattrapper Drago qui détalait. Ils le retrouvèrent à genoux dans la clairière où Larry avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione. Il tenait un autre morceau de parchemin. Un message de Voldemort lui-même. Ginny s'avança vers Drago et lui arracha le parchemin des mains. Elle le lut et son visage se déforma par la rage. Elle regarda Drago puis lui décrocha une énorme claque.

**Ginny, **_**furieuse**_** :** Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

**Drago, **_**faiblement**_** :** Je sais… Je le sais.

Blaise, qui avait lui aussi suivit le groupe, s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Drago se dégagea soudaiement de son étreinte et se releva. Quand il fit face aux autres, son visage avait retrouvé son impassibilité habituelle, mais Blaise distinguait une trainée humide sur la joue du jeune homme.

**Blaise :** Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago. C'est de ma faute, je t'ai dit de ne pas prêter attention aux menaces de Hawks.

**Drago :** La ferme. C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurais dû me lancer dans cette histoire.

**Ron, **_**méchamment**_** :** Là-dessus, au moins, on est d'accord.

**Drago :** Toi, Weasley, quand on aurait besoin de toi, on te sonnera.

Ils retournèrent tous au château, trop choqué par l'enlèvement de Hermione pour prendre la parole. Les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Rogue les attendaient devant les portes du château. Blaise confia au professeur Dumbledore les deux parchemins. Ce dernier demanda au groupe de le suivre dans son bureau. Arrivés dans la salle, le directeur fit apparaître des sièges supplémentaires. Tous s'assirent, excepté Drago, qui regardait par la fenêtre, les poings serrés.

**Dumbledore :** Les parchemins parlent d'eux-même, il semblerait que miss Granger ait été enlevée par des Mangemorts.

**Drago, **_**énervé**_** :** Il semblerait ? Vous vous fichez de nous ou quoi ? Hermione a été enlevée par ma tante et ses ordures d'acolytes.

**Ron :** Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui as aidé les Mangemorts à la kidnapper, Malefoy ? Après tout, tu es l'un des leurs.

Drago allait se jeter sur Ron, mais Blaise se leva et retint son ami.

**Blaise, **_**chuchotant**_** :** Drago, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ne lui donne pas raison, tu sais comme il est et en plus il est dans la même situation que toi. Il vient de perdre son amie.

**Drago, **_**haineux**_** :** De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il pense tous ici. Weasley est juste le seul à avoir eû le courage d'exprimer tout haut ses opinions.

Il s'approcha à grands pas de la porte, mais il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir.

**Dumbledore :** J'aimerais que tu restes, Drago.

**Drago :** Il me semble que vous êtes le seul.

**Dumbledore :** Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

**Drago :** Je préfère rester debout.

**Dumbledore :** Qui peut me dire comment ce mot est arrivé entre les mains de miss Granger ?

Ginny, après son accès de colère contre Drago, était restée stoïque, retenant les larmes qui affluaient de couler sur ses joues. Ron était encore trop remonté contre Drago pour pouvoir dire autre chose que des insultes à son égard. Harry prit donc la parole. Au contact de Dumbledore, il avait apprit à maitriser ses émotions afin qu'elles n'occultent pas les choses plus importantes. Il s'exprima d'une voix neutre et monotone.

**Harry :** On travaillait dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et une note volante est arrivée. Elle était destinée à Hermione. Elle l'a lu et nous a dit qu'elle venait de Malefoy. Elle nous a dit qu'il l'invitait à l'heure du dîner à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

**Dumbledore :** Et le lieu de ce rendez-vous ne vous a pas semblé suspect ?

**Harry :** Étant donné nos différents avec Malefoy, on n'essaye de ne pas trop prêter attention quand la conversation dévie sur lui. Pour éviter les disputes.

**Dumbledore :** Je vois. Nous allons immédiatement lancer des recherches, mais je ne vous cache pas que la situation et délicate. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort maîtrise le ministère et que Pourdlard et Pré-au-Lard sont les seuls lieux qui sont protégés de l'influence des Mangemorts. C'est déjà très alarmant que plusieurs d'entre eux soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école et y capturent une élève. La sécurité doit être renforcée et notre effectif n'est pas des plus impressionant. Il serait dangereux de mobiliser un grand nombre de personne pour une élève en laissant des centaines de personnes à la merci de toutes attaques éventuelles. Je ne pourrais donc mettre que très peu de personnes à la recherche de miss Granger.

**Drago, **_**furieux**_** :** Comment ça ?

**Dumbledore :** Néanmoins… je doute que Voldemort ne la tue. Je pense qu'elle est un appât et une rançon.

**Harry :** Pour m'attirer à lui ?

**Dumbledore :** Tu n'es pas le seul qui l'intéresse.

**Harry :** Qui d'autre ?

**Drago, **_**calmement**_** :** Pour moi.

**Dumbledore :** C'est en effet ce que je pense. Drago est précieux aux yeux de Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'il est ton ennemi. Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de lui.

**Blaise :** Comment va-t-il faire ?

**Dumbledore :** C'est un homme intelligent, il saura parfaitement comment faire parvenir le message. Drago, quelle que soit la teneur de ce message, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes si tu en reçois un. Il en va de même pour toi Harry.

**Harry :** Bien, professeur.

Drago se contenta de grogner une vague approbation. Dumbledore congédia ensuite les apprentis sorciers qui rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, silencieux.


	34. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai fait très peu d'intervention (en fait aucune), mais c'est l'occasion où jamais. Je poste ici mon chapitre préféré et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira beaucoup. En tout cas, vos commentaires à tous me font très plaisir et me motive beaucoup pour écrire rapidemment. Je fais comme je peux, mais comme j'écris au fur et à mesure, ce n'est pas évident ; il y a des périodes où on manque d'inspiration ;).

Enjoy!

* * *

Drago Malefoy ferma douloureusement les yeux, une chaude brise printanière chassant les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. Assit sur un créneau de la tour d'Astronomie, lieu devenu son refuge, il scrutait les moindres recoins de Poudlard de ses yeux vides. Vide. Ce mot correspondait tout à fait à son état d'esprit. Il se sentait vide. Une enveloppe charnelle, comme si son âme avait été aspirée par un Détraqueur. Malgré tout, il ressentait de la tristesse et un sentiment de révolte l'avait envahit.

Il avait changé. Elle l'avait changé. Mais il goûtait à un sentiment totalement différent de ceux auxquels elle l'avait initié. Il n'était pas dépressif, au sens propre du terme. Il était révolté, contre tout, tout le monde et par-dessus tout, contre lui-même. Une colère froide grondait en lui, l'empêchant de sombrer entièrement dans la mélancolie. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient jusqu'à présent avaient l'impression de voir une toute nouvelle personne, mais cette nouvelle personne était trop fermée pour qu'ils puissent évaluer son état d'esprit.

Drago parlait peu, mangeait peu, dormait peu, il ne vivait plus il survivait. Ou, tout du moins, il tentait de survivre. Cela faisait deux semaines deux semaines que les Mangemorts avaient enlevé Hermione. Deux semaines que Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les recherches annoncées par Dumbledore n'avançaient pas, personne ne savait où était retenue Hermione ni où se cachait Voldemort. La disparition de la jeune fille et le renfermement de Drago sur lui-même n'avaient échappé à personne, mais le _Potin Express_ avait renoncé à en parler, par respect pour le jeune homme.

En fait, il n'y avait plus vraiment de publications du magazine. Les élèves avaient appris que Hermione avait été enlevée dans l'enceinte de l'école, et désormais, peu d'entre eux osaient sortir du château, si ce n'est pour les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux créatures magiques. La sécurité avait évidemment été renforcée, mais même les professeurs ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de laisser les élèves se promener dans le parc.

Drago soupira. Toutes ces nouvelles mesures, toujours plus restrictives, toujours plus contraingnantes. Comme si cela allait modifier le cours des choses. Comme si Voldemort se souciait des autres élèves. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation pour le moment. Il voulait Harry Potter, mort et lui, Drago Malefoy, à ses côtés, comme une arme destructrice capable d'atiser les accès de violence des apprentis Mangemorts. Il le savait. Ce matin même, un message était arrivé à lui, par un obscur moyen. Ce message le rapellait à l'ordre, lui imposant de revenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La menace était masquée, mais Drago avait une parfaite connaissance du style des Mangemorts s'il ne revenait pas dans la semaine, Hermione mourrait.

Il avait montré ce message à Dumbledore, qui s'était contenté de hocher tristement la tête et de lui dire que les recherches se poursuivaient. Drago n'avait rien montrer de sa fureur quant à l'impuissance du seul sorcier qui, dit-on, a une puissance égale à celle de Voldemort. Il était donc monté à la tour d'Astronomie, pour gommer cette colère qui grondait au fond de lui. Depuis que Hermione avait disparu, la tour était devenue son refuge. Il se remémorait une nuit qu'il avait passé en partie au sommet de cette tour, avec elle, avant de rentrer car elle tremblait de froid. Un autre instant, court, de bonheur, ce bonheur qui émanait de Hermione.

Une nouvelle bourrasque balaya son visage et il ferma les yeux, savourant la délicate chaleur de la brise de ce premier jour de juin. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une détermination féroce s'était imprimée dans son regard. Dumbledore avait refusé d'intervenir, mais il n'avait en aucun cas interdit à Drago de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Pour une fois, le Serpentard ne serait pas lâche et allait même prouver son courage. Le plus vite et le plus disctrètement possible. Il descendit de son perchoir, non sans parcourir une dernière fois du regard toute l'étendue du parc. Il huma l'air légèrement sucré du printemps et dévala les marches en direction de sa chambre.

Il sortit ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une boîte remplie de fioles de potion. Il en trouverait bien une qui l'aiderait au moment venu. Il savait que son choix ne libèrerait pas Hermione, mais par lui-même, une fois qu'il serait sur place, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Il avait caché à Dumbledore un autre message, arrivé à son retour du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier message indiquait le lieu où Voldemort se cachait. Drago s'en doutait, mais il était désormais sur et certain que le manoir Malefoy était le repaire de son « maître ». Cela le hérissait, tout en le soulageant : connaître le terrain lui donnait un grand avantage pour délivrer Hermione.

Il prit tout ce qu'il pû et le fourra rapidemment dans sa valise. Il laissa toutefois quelques vêtements éparpillés ainsi que le dernier message des Mangemorts afin de faire croire à un départ précipité. Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix, mais il espérait que les membres de l'Ordre s'en appercevraient également. Il lança un dernier regard à sa chambre afin de vérifier que rien ne lui manquait. Son balai sous le bras et sa valise flottant devant lui, il pénètra dans la chambre de Hermione.

Elle était parfaitement bien rangée, représentant parfaitement le caractère ordonné de sa propriétaire. Drago prit le temps d'étudier les objets présents dans la chambre, sans toutefois déranger la pièce. Sur la table de nuit, il trouva la baguette magique de Hermione qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Elle en aurait surement besoin quand elle devra fuir. Tout du moins, si Drago parvenait à la faire s'échapper. Il prit également une chaîne en or blanc avec une fée qui battait des ailes en pendentif. Hermione possédait très peu de bijoux, mais celui-ci semblait avoir une valeur toute particulière pour elle. Il comptait le garder avec lui, en espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la fenêtre et posa sa valise ainsi que son balais sur le rebord avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il fit venir ses affaires à l'aide d'un sort d'Attraction. Il attacha soigneusement sa valise à son balai. Son voyage ne durerait pas longtemps, il devait juste s'éloigner assez pour pouvoir transplaner, aussi ses bagages ne le gêneraient pas longtemps. La nuit commençait à tomber et la semi-obscurité du crépuscule serait propice à sa fuite. Il monta sur son Nimbus 2001, donna une poussée au sol avant de disparaître, haut dans le ciel.

**

* * *

**

Avery :

Hé toi ! Tu es encerclé, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu es un homme mort. Expelliarmus.

Sa baguette s'envola pour atterir entre les mains d'Avery. Drago avait tout juste transplané devant la grille du parc de son manoir qu'il avait entendu la voix du Mangemort s'élever dans la nuit.

**Avery :** Qui es-tu pour venir ici ? Un de ces idiots de l'Ordre ?

**Drago :** Je suis ici parce que le maître m'a appellé. Je suis Drago Malefoy.

**Avery :** Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, on va voir ça, Mr Malefoy.

Avery et ses acolytes se mirent à rire méchamment. Le nom de Malefoy n'avait pas laissé une très bonne image depuis l'échec du père et du fils. Mais si Voldemort l'avait appelé, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Avery hocha la tête et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées encadrèrent le jeune homme. En silence, ils s'avancèrent vers le manoir.

* * *

Lord Voldemort attendait, debout au milieu de la grande bibliothèque, vêtu de sa longue robe noir. Il congédia l'escorte de Drago avant de touner son semblant de visage vers le jeune homme. Drago avait été habitué au physique morbide de son «maître », mais il le répugnait toujours autant. Il garda malgré tout son dégoût à l'intérieur, affichant un visage froid et impassible qui avait été le sien autrefois.

**Voldemort :** Mon cher Drago ! Sais-tu que je t'ai longtemps attendu ? Heureusement, je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi. Mais je pense tout de même qu'il faut t'apprendre la ponctualité, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Drago ne répondit rien, toujours agenouillé par-terre, et attendit la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le sortilège Doloris l'atteignit à peine quelques secondes après. Drago serra les machoires, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur son silence, mais en vain il ne pû empêcher quelques gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Voldemort abaissa sa baguette, une lueur cruelle luisant au fond de ses yeux cramoisis.

**Voldemort :** Relève-toi ! Je pense que tu auras retenu la leçon pour cette fois. Suis-moi ! Tu vas pouvoir admirer le fruit de ton dur labeur.

Drago le suivit, intrigué. Il ne voyait pas encore de quoi lui parlait son « maître », mais il il le suivit sans un mot. Ils descendirent aux sous-sols, désormais aménagés en cellules. Voldemort intima à Drago l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Quand il entra, il ne vit rien. Puis, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il distinga une silhouette recroquevillée au fond de la pièce. Hermione. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait : elle était d'une maigreur affolante. Son corps, mal caché par les lambeaux de vêtements qu'il lui restait, était couvert de bleus et de brûlures. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une douleur encore plus grande que celle provoquées par ses blessures physiques. Des sortilèges Doloris. Juste assez pour ne pas qu'elle devienne folle.

Drago se demanda avec horreur ce qu'ils avaient pû lui faire d'autre. En le voyant, elle lui lança un regard de profond désespoir, voulut parler, mais elle fût prise d'une incontrôlable quinte de toux. Elle semblait fiévreuse et tremblait de froid. Il se batttit contre lui-même pour conserver son masque de froideur. C'était la seule chance, infime, qui lui restait pour la sauver. Quand Voldemort entra à son tour, Hermione se terra au fond de sa cellule. Il eût un rictus méprisant. Avec un Impérium, il la força à se lever.

**Voldemort :** Et bien, Miss Granger, on ne salue pas ses supérieurs ? Je vous ais amené de la visite pourtant, vous pourriez au moins vous montrer reconnaissante. Endoloris !

Hermione fût agitée de spasmes violents et poussa un faible cri de douleur. Drago luttait pour ne pas intervenir.

**Voldemort :** Il paraîtrait que vous soyez tombée sous le charme de ce jeune homme ici présent. Grâce à lui, nous avons pû vous attraper. Il a pleinement rempli la mission que je lui avais confiée : vous faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

**Hermione :** Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais amoureuse d'un Mangemort comme lui.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononça se ficha dans son cœur, pareils à des flèches ajustées. Elle pensait donc qu'il était des leurs depuis le début. C'était impossible à ses yeux, mais le regard haineux qu'elle lui lança confirma ses craintes.

**Voldemort :** Drago, tu viens d'être insulté. Je t'autorise à lui faire payer cet affront.

C'était un ordre masqué. S'il ne s'exécutait pas, son plan tombait à l'eau.

**Drago :** Endoloris !

Il souffrait autant qu'elle en lui infligeant le sort, mais il parvint à rester neutre. Il en dépendait de la vie de Hermione.

**Voldemort :** En effet, je vois mal comment vous pourriez être amoureuse d'un homme qui vous fait subir une telle torture. Et encore moins être aimée de lui.

Drago se retint tout juste de faire une moue de dégoût. Il la manipulait et ancrait les idées qu'il lui donnait à coup de Doloris. Il l'avait poussée à haïr Drago. Celui-ci aurait voulut crier, hurler à Hermione pourquoi il faisait tout cela, mais c'était impossible. Au vu de l'issue de ce problème, il valait peut-être probablement mieux qu'elle le déteste.

**Voldemort :** Maintenant que Drago a accomplit sa mission, nous allons devoir nous séparer de vous.

Les muscles de la jeune fille se détendirent, mais son regard resta sauvage. Il n'avait pas fini son annonce et cela ne serait sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle.

**Voldemort :** Mais vous allez passer une dernière nuit en notre compagnie. Bellatrix m'en voudrait énormément si elle n'avait pas l'occasion de vous saluer comme il se doit.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle était devenue le nouveau jouet de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se défoulait sur elle, cachant à peine une jubilation indécente quant à la souffrance de la jeune fille. Drago savait pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça sa tante n'avait pas la réputation d'être tendre avec les sangs impurs. Voldemort sortit de la cellule, Drago à sa suite. Ils remontèrent vers le salon où Voldemort s'assit sur une sorte de fauteuil qui lui servait de trône. Nagini vint s'enrouler sur ses épaules.

**Voldemort :** C'est pour moi une grande satisfaction de voir que tes sentiments à l'égard de cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient qu'interressés. Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau parmis nous. Ta tante ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu iras l'assister dans la cellule.

Sa dernière remarque lui tira un sourire cruel. Il était à nouveau mis à l'épreuve une ultime épreuve pour achever la destruction morale et physique de Hermione.

**Voldemort :** Je dois m'absenter. Tu suivras les ordres de ta tante.

**Drago :** Bien maître.

Voldemort transplana et Bellatrix apparût à sa place, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

**Bellatrix :** Mon cher neveu ! Suis -moi. Nous allons nous occuper de cette vermine qui s'est incrustée dans la cellule du fond.

Si la vie de Hermione n'en avait pas dépendu, Drago l'aurais tuée sur place. Il savait que sa tante y était pour beaucoup quant à l'état de Hermione. Elle l'entraîna dans les sous-sols, trottinant comme une enfant à qui on a promit un sac de Chocogrenouilles. Drago éprouvait de plus en plus écoeuré, mais il devait se préparer mentalement. Les heures qui allaient suivre s'annonçaient difficiles. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cellule, Hermione s'était de nouveau blottie dans le recoin de plus sombre. En voyant Bellatrix, elle fût agitée par des tremblements incontrôlables.

**Bellatrix :** Je vois que tu es contente de me voir, sale vermine.

Avec un sort informulé, elle la projeta contre le mur pour la faire réagir. Mais Hermione n'avait plus aucune force et elle remuait très faiblement.

**Bellatrix :** Ces créatures ne sont vraiment pas résistantes. Badryn !

Un elfe de maison apparût devant la sorcière dans un craquement sonore.

**Badryn, **_**s'inclinant profondément**_** :** Mme Bellatrix.

**Bellatrix :** Amène son repas j'ai encore besoin d'elle pendant quelques heures.

La deuxième phrase lui tira un sourire machiavélique. L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau avant de disparaître. Son absence fût brêve, mais éprouvante pour Drago. Le silence était brisé par les faibles halètements de Hermione. Elle s'était légèrement redressée, ses paumes appuyées sur le sol gelé et crasseux. Une violente quinte de toux la secoua tout à coup. Quand elle releva la tête, lançant un regard farouche aux deux Mangemorts, Drago vit une traînée rougeâtre qui partait de sa bouche pour se perdre dans sa gorge. Il serra à nouveau les machoires, honteux et furieux.

Badryn réapparut, portant un plateau sur lequel était posés un grand verre d'eau et un gros morceau de pain. L'elfe posa le plateau devant Hermione avant de disparaître.

**Bellatrix :** Mange.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais et cracha par-terre.

**Bellatrix, **_**pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille**_** : **Stupide créature. Mange !

Sous l'effet de l'Impérium, elle prit docilement le pain et commença à le manger rapidemment. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Dès qu'elle eût fini le pain, elle bu le verre d'eau d'une traite. Après ce frugal repas, elle ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux, mais elle avait sûrement repris un peu de forces.

Sa souffrance était terrible, se diffusant dans tout son être comme un poison. À la souffrance physique s'ajoutait la douleur de voir celui qui l'avait trahie. En le voyant, elle avait eû un infime espoir qu'il soit là pour la sauver, mais cet espoir avait rapidemment été réduit en fumée. Manger lui avait écorchée davantage la gorge. Elle releva fièrement la tête et jeta un regard furibond à Drago. Il osait, après tous ses mensonges, venir la narguer et se délecter de sa souffrance.

Elle l'observa rapidemment et vit qu'il fit un mouvement vers sa poche gauche. Il avait ressortit sa grande main blanche de l'étoffe noire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui interpella Hermione. Elle avait vu sa baguette, à elle, dépassant de sa poche. Une idée, folle et désespérée, germa dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Elle se releva lentement et avança de deux pas vers les deux sorciers. Elle était à deux mètres d'eux.

**Bellatrix :** Tiens ! Un peu de courage. Ou serait-ce de la folie. Ou alors…

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Hermione avant bondit en avant. Au milieu de son saut, elle se transforma en chat. Elle atterrit sur Drago, griffant son visage. Le jeune homme surpris eût des mouvements de bras désordonnés et percuta Bellatrix qui tomba à la renverse. Le chat au pelage touffu prit sa baguette entre ses dents et elle galopa jusqu'à la lucarne, unique source de lumière du cachot, et se faufila dehors.

Une fois dehors, elle courut, à perdre haleine, toujours sous sa forme de chat. Elle franchit la grille qui encerclait le parc et courut encore quelques minutes. Épuisée, elle ne pût tenir sa métamorphose plus longtemps. Dans un dernier élan, elle transplana à l'entrée du village de Pré-au-Lard et tomba à terre, inconsciente.


	35. Chapter 34

Elle flottait dans le néant, sereine. Hermione. Ce fût son nom autrefois. C'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Mais elle ne savait plus, elle ne voulait plus savoir. Hermione Granger était morte. Elle n'était plus qu'une âme, flottant dans le non-être. Elle était bien dans ce nouveau monde, si bien. Ici, la douleur n'existait pas. Rien n'existait, sinon ce merveilleux sentiment de plénitude. Elle n'avait plus froid, elle n'avait plus mal, elle n'entendait plus, elle ne voyait plus. Elle avait à peine conscience de son existence. Elle n'existait plus. Elle ne voulait plus exister cela faisait trop mal. Elle voulait rester ici, dans cette bulle de silence et de sérénité qui était désormais son univers.

Mais le destin s'accorde rarement avec nos désirs. Sa quiétude fût peu à peu dérangée par des voix, au début trop faibles pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ces voix semblèrent raviver quelque chose dans ses souvenirs. Quelque chose de douloureux, enfouit au fond d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus connaître. Jamais.

Les voix se firent de plus en plus forte. Trop fortes. Comme si des personnes étaient enfermées dans sa tête et hurlaient. Une douleur terrible se diffusa dans tout son corps. Son corps ? Elle avait donc réintégré la réalité ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Jamais plus souffrir. Mais la douce pénombre se mua en ténèbres affreuses. La douleur s'amplifia. Les voix redoublèrent d'intensité. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Elle hurla contre son identité retrouvée. Elle hurla de douleur, cette horrible doudleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle hurla pour faire taire les voix. Elle hurla contre le vide qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur. En hurlant, Hermione Granger assistait à sa propre renaissance, impuissante.

**Ron : **Je suis sûr que c'est ce sale traitre qui lui a fait ça.

**Harry :** Calme-toi. On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit elle.

**Ginny : **Harry, vraiment, tu penses que les Mangemorts auraient été capables de faire croire à une telle mascarade ? Tu as vu son corps comme moi. Et Mme Pomfresh a même été obligée d'utiliser un sort pour lui faire avaler sa potion. Son corps ne réagit plus. C'est bien notre Hermione et ils ont faillit la tuer pour de bon.

**Harry :** Pour le moment elle est sous surveillance et on attendra qu'elle soit en état de répondre à nos questions…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, trop fasciné par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Hermione, dans son sommeil, s'agitait comme une possedée dans son lit, alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil quand depuis son retour. Ils appelèrent Mme Pomfresh qui accourut en leur aboyant de sortir et d'appeler le professeur Dumbledore en urgence.

Soudainement, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, cessant par le même mouvement de bouger. Elle était vivante. Elle referma rapidemment les paupières, la vive lumière de l'infirmerie l'aveuglant à demi. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de la lumière.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Miss Granger, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, les yeux mi-clos, mais aucun son ne sortit.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Ce n'est rien. Buvez cette potion et dans dix minutes vous pourrez reparler. Vous avez été très malade et trop faible pour que vous récupériez. Cette potion devrait vous soulager. Ah ! Albus, vous voilà. Elle vient de se réveiller, mais elle doit impérativement se reposer. Et je refuse que ses amis viennent la voir aujourd'hui. Il ne faut surtout pas la brusquer.

**Dumbledore :** Je sais. Merci Pompom.

Il s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille et attendit patiemment que la potion fasse effet.

**Dumbledore :** Miss Granger, pouvez-vous parler ?

**Hermione, **_**d'une voix enrouée**_** :** O-oui.

**Dumbledore :** Bien. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bel et bien celle que vous prétendez être.

**Hermione :** En troisième année, avec Harry, nous avons sauvé Sirius et Buck avec le retourneur de temps.

**Dumbledore :** Je suis soulagé de vous voir saine et sauve. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Hermione :** Je ne vois pas de quoi vousvoulez parler, professeur.

**Dumbledore :** Vous avez été enlevée par les Mangemorts il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Les sentinelles vous ont retrouvée inconsciente à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, il y a deux jours. Vous étiez dans un coma profond, votre corps ne réagissait plus. Seul votre cœur et vos poumons fonctionnaient encore.

La réalité frappa Hermione en plein cœur. Au fur et à mesure, sa mémoire se reconstituait. Des morceaux de sa vie remontèrent à la surface. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle éclata en sanglots, incapable de parler.

**Dumbledore, **_**se levant **_**:** Je suis désolé d'avoir fait remonter d'aussi pénibles souvenirs. J'attendrais que vous soyez en état de répondre à mes questions.

**Mme Pomfresh, **_**accourant**_** :** Albus ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas la brusquer.

**Dumbledore :** Navré, Pompom. Je vous laisse.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Buvez ceci, miss.

Entre deux sanglots, Hermione bu le contenu du gobelet tendu par l'infirmière. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ses amis eûrent la permission de la voir le lendemain de son réveil, mais elle ne leur parla pas, sanglotant sans cesse. Elle n'était plus malade et manger ne lui était plus douloureux, mais une douleur sourde, froide, s'était insinuée dans son cœur. Après avoir passé deux jours à se morfondre, Harry avait finalement décidé de la secouer.

**Harry :** Mais ressaisis-toi, Hermione ! Tu te laisses aller, tu les laisses gagner. Malefoy voulait te détruire et il a réussit. Réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi.

Ginny avait ensuite dit à Harry de se calmer et ils dûrent quitter la pièce car Mme Pomfresh était furieuse. Hermione, en état de choc, avait cessé de pleurer. Elle n'avait retenu qu'un seul mot de la tirade de son ami : Malefoy. Il avait voulu la détruire et il aurait sans doute réussit si elle ne s'était pas échappée. Et maintenant, elle se laissait aller à la tristesse. Harry avait raison, elle devait se ressaisir. La guerre était proche, sans doute la bataille commencerait-elle avant la fin du mois, et sa baguette ne serait pas de trop.

**Hermione :** Est-ce que je peux sortir, Mme Pomfresh ?

**Mme Pomfresh :** Mais, vous devez vous reposer !

**Hermione :** S'il vous plaît, j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire au directeur.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Vous irez demain. Vous passez la nuit ici et ensuite, vous pourrez sortir.

**Hermione :** Merci.

Le lendemain, après avoir écouté les nombreuses recommandations de l'infirmière, Hermione se rendit au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait été enlevée, séquestrée, torturée. Elle parlait d'une voix plate et monotone.

**Dumbledore :** Merci, Miss Granger. C'était très courageux de votre part de me raconter tout ça. Vous semblez aller mieux.

**Hermione :** Oui.

**Dumbledore :** Ainsi donc, vous êtes une Animagus.

**Hermione :** Pas tout à fait. Cela reste très aléatoire. Quand j'en serais vraiment devenue une, j'irais me déclarer au ministère.

**Dumbledore :** Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas à réessayer, pour le moment. Reposez-vous.

**Hermione :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Au revoir.

Elle avait mentit. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se reposer. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'appartement des préfets-en-chef, elle alla à la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle était guidée par un sentiment de vengeance. Toute la journée, elle resta enfermée et s'entraîna à lancer toutes sortes de sorts. Environ une heure avant le dîner, elle sortit afin d'aller se laver pour rejoindre ses amis.

Quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, le silence se fit. Cependant, elle continua tranquillement son chemin vers la table des Gryffondors. Ses amis et la majorité des Gryffondors l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Elle plaqua un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et commença à se servir. Elle mangea peu, mais personne ne le remarqua, trop heureux de la retrouver pour faire attention à son alimentation.

**Hermione :** Au fait, Harry, je voulais te remercier. Ce que tu m'as dit hier m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'est le genre de coup de fouet qu'il me fallait.

**Harry :** De rien, mais c'était un peu violent tout de même. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort.

**Hermine :** En attendant, c'est bien grâce à toi que je suis là avec vous.

**Harry, **_**souriant**_** :** Oui. À ta santé, Hermione.


	36. Chapter 35

Oublier. Tout oublier. Cela aurait dû être le maître mot de Hermione. Mais elle n'arrivait pas et assimiler l'horreur de la réalité lui avait semblé tellement plus simple et cet appel à la vengeance tellement attirant. Elle avait reprit des forces depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, mais elle restait très maigre et se fatiguait très vite. Malgré tout, chaque moment qu'elle avait de libre, elle le passait dans son dortoir ou la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle allait parfois à la tour d'Astronomie, mais elle devait s'accommoder avec les horaires de cours, et elle y allait surtout pour observer les mouvements suspects dans la forêt. Elle attendait avec impatience l'affrontement, l'heure de sa vengeance.

Drago Malefoy l'avait séduite pour lui mentir, il avait joué avec elle et profité de sa naïveté. Tout cela pour la détruire. Un exemple. Elle avait servit d'exemple pour toutes les autres futures victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait été un appât, pour montrer au « Survivant »ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne se rendait pas. Ils l'avaient ravalée au rang d'objet, un vulgaire objet qu'on a envie de casser. Ils avaient faillit réussir. Elle avait faillit ne pas revenir de cet enfer.

Mais elle s'était relevée. Elle avait survécu. Son âme avait résisté. Toutefois, des séquelles avaient persisté une partie d'elle s'était perdue. Seul le futur révèlerait si ces blessures cicatriseront un jour. Elle se demandait si la douleur disparaîtrait, si une fois vengée, elle aurait le droit de redevenir la Hermione Granger d'avant. Elle se demandait si, cette fois, le destin serait indulgent avec elle. Malgré tout, elle avait peu d'espoir.

Soupirant, elle regarda sa montre : il était plus de minuit. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais elle en avait assez et elle décida de retourner à son dortoir. Dans les couloirs, elle ne croisa personne. Le château semblait vide. Un silence de mort régnait. Mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle ne se souciait plus de grand-chose depuis deux semaines. En rentrant dans la salle commune, elle eût un moment d'hésitation. Elle fixa longuement la porte de son ancien… colocataire. Elle n'y avait pas pénétré depuis son retour. Mais cette fois-ci, après une épuisante session d'entraînement, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Hésitante, elle tourna lentement la poignée avant de pousser la porte.

Une puissante odeur envahit ses narines. Son odeur. Ravivant des souvenirs terribles qu'elle avait vainement tenté de refouler. Les yeux mi-clos, elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui affluaient. Son regard pénétrant. Son sourire tendre. Sa voix séduisante. Ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Ses mains caressant son corps. Hermione tomba à genoux, les joues noyées de larmes. Il l'avait trahie, abandonnée, souillée. Cette pensée raviva sa haine et elle se releva.

Tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main finissait à terre, déchiré ou brisé en milles morceaux. Elle renversa tous les meubles, éventra oreillers et matelas. Des larmes de rage coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Soudain, une violente secousse agita le château et la fit tomber par terre. Elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Une étrange lumière verte éclairait le parc. Une lumière effrayante qui éclaircissait à peine le parc, mais assez pour qu'on la remarque. Une seule chose pouvait être à l'origine de cette fascinante lueur. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Le sang de Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Ils étaient là. Il était là. L'heure de sa vengeance avait enfin sonné. Elle quitta la chambre maudite et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir. Juste devant le tableau, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry et Ron, essoufflés.

**Ron :** Hermione ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche. Les Mangemorts sont là. Tout le monde se prépare.

**Hermione :** J'ai vu. Harry, il faut que tu te caches. Les Horcruxes ne sont pas tous détruits.

**Harry :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

**Hermione :** Ne te mets pas en tête de sauver le monde. Et ne fais pas de choses insensées.

**Harry :** C'est la même chose pour toi, Hermione. Fais comme tu as toujours fait écoute ta raison.

**Hermione :** Allons-y. Au fait, où est Ginny ?

**Ron :** Dans la Salle-sur-Demande, avec les élèves les plus jeunes.

**Harry :** Il faut se dépêcher, on va rater le discours.

**Hermione :** Le discours ?

**Ron :** Dumbledore a réunit tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la Grande Salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde était assit autour des grandes tables. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore répartit des tâches selon les qualifications de chacun. À la fin de son discours, une nouvelle secousse agita le bâtiment.

**Harry :** Ils sont en train de forcer la barrière magique.

**Hermione :** Où sont-ils ?

**Harry, **_**sombrement**_** :** Tout autour. Hermione, s'il te plait… va rejoindre Ginny.

**Hermione :** C'est hors de question ! C'est aussi mon combat, tu le sais pertinemment.

**Harry :** Je le sais. Malheureusement, je le sais.

**Hermione :** Je dois remonter à mon dortoir. J'ai oublié une chose importante.

Une potion de vitalité ne serait pas inutile. Elle couru jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Une autre secousse, beaucoup plus forte que les précédentes, la fît tomber par terre. Ils étaient entrés. Elle s'empressa de sortir les quatre fioles qu'elle avait préparées. Une fiole pour chacun de ses amis. Elle bu la sienne d'un trait et glissa les trois autres dans sa poche.

En redescendant, elle rencontra différents groupes qui s'organisaient. Tant que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas entrés dans le château, la situation semblait irréelle. Tout le monde avait peur, mais on faisait tout pour ne penser qu'au sauvetage de Poudlard. Hermione retrouva ses amis au deuxième étage. Ron avait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et Harry avait le visage fermé. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle le sentait.

**Hermione :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

**Harry :** Rien, pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Tu fais une tête d'enterrement. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien.

**Harry, **_**amer**_** :** On va affronter une armée de Mangemort et d'autres créatures dont on ne connaît pas l'identité. Je ne vais pas me réjouir.

**Hermione :** C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Ron, pourquoi as-tu cette épée ?

**Ron :** Dumbledore me l'a confiée.

**Hermione, **_**tendant les fioles **_**:** Buvez ça. C'est une Potion de Vitalité. Je l'ai faite la semaine dernière.

**Harry :** Merci, Hermione. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire qu'il fallait que tu ailles au cinquième étage. McGonagall aura besoin de toi.

**Hermione :** Mais…

**Harry :** S'il te plaît, Hermione.

**Hermione :** Bien.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le cinquième étage. Le château était redevenu silencieux. Hermione s'arrêta un instant devant une fenêtre, scrutant attentivement le parc. Rien ne bougeait. La situation était vraiment étrange. Puis, elle distingua quelques mouvements à la lisière de la forêt. Ils étaient là.

Hermione se précipita vers le cinquième étage, à la recherche du professeur McGonagall. Ne la trouvant pas dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne volière. Elle n'y était pas non plus. Elle allait sortir quand elle entendit quelqu'un monter les marches.

**Hermione :** Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Ginny :** Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas prendre part à ça ? Aller, viens. McGonagall ne t'attend pas, Harry et Ron ont voulu t'éloigner, comme ils l'ont fait avec moi.

**Hermione :** Quand ce sera finit, je les tue. Tiens, bois ça. C'est une Potion de Vitalité.

**Ginny :** Oui, je sais. J'étais cachée derrière une armure tout à l'heure.

Subitement, le silence fût brisé par un bruit affreux qui montait de la grande porte. Elles se penchèrent prudemment par-dessus le parapet. Au dessous d'elles, la bataille avait commencé. Des sorts fusaient de partout, des sorciers tombaient.

**Ginny, **_**criant**_** :** Viens vite !

Ginny tira la jeune fille par le bras. Elles descendirent très vite jusqu'au troisième étage. Elles commençaient à percevoir les bruits des combats. Leurs baguettes brandies, elles progressèrent prudemment. Elles arrivèrent en haut du grand escalier en marbre. Le hall était envahi par des sorciers. Elles observèrent un moment leurs amis se battre contre les Mangemorts. Ginny se précipita vers frères sans avertissement envers Hermione.

Elle resta un peu plus afin de repérer les personnes en difficulté. Bellatrix et Drago n'étaient pas là. Elles savaient qu'ils étaient trop lâches pour venir eux-mêmes. En se battant, elle pût constater qu'il y avait peu de véritables Mangemorts. C'était vraisemblablement des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Elle propulsa son adversaire contre le mur et se précipita au-devant d'un autre. Elle lança inlassablement des sorts pendant un long moment. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne distinguait plus vraiment les membres de l'Ordre.

Au bout d'un certain moment qui lui avait parût interminable, elle s'aperçu avec surprise que ses adversaires reculaient. Tout le monde regardait cette scène avec ébahissement l'ennemi battait en retraite. Au fur et à mesure, ils disparurent tous dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais le répit fût de courte durée : la voix terrible de Lord Voldemort s'éleva soudain dans tout Poudlard, comme s'il était tout proche.

**Voldemort :** Vous voyez, Lord Voldemort sait se montrer clément avec les sorciers. Je ne souhaite que la paix pour tous ceux qui possèdent une baguette. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et ce combat sanglant cessera. Si d'ici une demi-heure, il ne s'est pas manifesté, vous mourrez tous. Mes meilleurs combattants ne se sont pas encore montrés. Réfléchissez bien. Vous avez une demi-heure, pas une seconde de plus.


	37. Chapter 36

La voix s'évanouit, laissant place à un silence oppressant. Peu de personnes étaient tombées au combat. Il y en aurait beaucoup plus si Harry ne se rendait pas. Caché dans une salle de classe, il avait écouté le discours de son ennemi. Cela devait cesser. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu. Il avait le choix, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait été élevé dans un seul but. Un but qui peut sembler horrible. Mais il avait prit conscience de beaucoup de choses.

Fatigué, il sortit sa cape de sa poche. La Cape d'Invisibilité de son père. Ses parents… il les reverrait. Sans plus attendre, il se recouvrit de cape et sortit du château, en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Hermione commençait à paniquer. Elle avait, à son grand soulagement, retrouvé Ginny et Ron, mais Harry demeurait introuvable. Elle refusait de croire qu'il était allé se rendre à Voldemort. Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du sort de son ami. Quand le temps imparti par Voldemort fût écoulé, tout le monde sortit dans le parc, prêts à subir un nouvel assaut.

La silhouette sombre de Lord Voldemort émergea de la forêt. À ses côtés se trouvaient ses Mangemorts ses autres combattants se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils progressaient lentement vers leurs opposants. Devant Voldemort flottait un corps. Le corps de Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leurs ennemis.

**Voldemort :** Regardez ! Admirez le funeste destin de votre héro. Mort en tentant de vous abandonner. Vous avez le choix : rejoignez-moi ou mourrez.

**Hermione :** Jamais ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin. Pour Harry !

Derrière Hermione, en larmes, la foule reprit en l'hommage en criant. Voldemort attendit que la foule s'apaise, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

**Voldemort :** Mais qui voilà : Hermione Granger ! Sachez que les Sangs-de-Bourbe seront les premiers à mourir.

À côté de Voldemort, Nagini siffla, en position d'attaque. Ron, profitant de cette attention portée à la jeune fille, se jeta sur le serpent, brandissant l'épée de Gryffondor. Le dernier Horcruxe était détruit. Furieux, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le responsable.

**Voldemort :** Avada Kedavra !

**Hermione, **_**pleurant**_** :** Non ! Ron…

**Neville :** À l'attaque !

Hermione, au milieu de la rencontre, ne réagissait plus, agenouillée au sol. Soudain, quelqu'un la souleva et l'aida à rentrer dans le château.

**Ginny, **_**en pleurs**_** :** Je t'en supplie, Hermione. Ressaisis-toi. Pour eux. S'il te plaît.

**Hermione** : N'y vas pas, Ginny. Ne prends pas ce risque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

**Ginny :** Je vais y retourner. Que tu sois d'accord ou pas. C'est mon combat tout comme le tiens.

Elle se releva, laissant Hermione contre le mur, assise derrière les restes de la grande porte. Hermione voulut la suivre, quand quelqu'un franchit l'entrée du hall.

**Hermione, **_**furieuse**_** :** Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de lâche. Expelliarmus !

**Drago, **_**esquivant le sort**_** :** Hermione, s'il te plaît. Écoute-moi.

**Hermione :** Sectumsempra !

À nouveau, il para le sort, tout en se décalant vers le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

**Hermione, **_**hors d'elle**_** :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu en as perdu le droit quand tu m'as trahie. Arrête de fuir !

**Drago :** Je ne fuis pas, Hermione. Je ne te fuis pas. J'essaye de nous mettre en sécurité.

**Hermione :** Bat-toi ! Supéfix.

À chaque sort qu'elle lançait, il le parait.

**Hermione :** BAT-TOI ! Espèce de lâche.

**Drago :** Parce que tu te bats, toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu ne m'as pas touché une seule fois. Tu retiens tes coups.

**Hermione :** LA FERME ! Repulso.

Cette fois-ci, le sort propulsa le jeune homme contre la porte d'une salle de cours qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il se releva péniblement, reculant dans la salle. Hermione entra à sa suite, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte. Drago, qui s'était très vite relevé, désarma Hermione avec un sort informulé.

**Drago :** Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter.

Furieuse, elle se jeta sur lui et le roua de coups. Elle avait devant lui celui qui l'avait trahie. Sa colère, résultat de son humiliation, était titanesque. Mais, brusquement, elle se sentit projetée contre un pupitre. En se redressant, elle constata que Drago n'avait aucune baguette à la main.

**Bellatrix :** Et bien, vermine, comme on se retrouve. Drago, récupère les baguettes, ça pourrait être drôle de la tuer avec sa propre baguette.

Bellatrix détourna les yeux de son neveu pour fixer Hermione, maintenant morte de peur, qui tentait de se relever. En vain sa cheville semblait cassée. Drago se saisit des deux baguettes et les pointa sur sa tante. Avec un sort informulé, il la stupéfixa. L'attaque combinée des deux baguettes l'expulsa contre le mur. Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec effroi. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était crue revenue dans sa cellule, redevenue le jouet de Bellatrix. Drago posa les baguettes et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

**Drago :** Hermione, c'est fini. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je t'assure. Regarde, j'ai posé les baguettes. Laisse-moi t'aider, cette fois, je t'en prie.

Le regard de Hermione rencontra le sien. Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle, attendant un signe de sa part. De son côté, Hermione était partagée. Depuis le début, il ne l'avait pas attaqué, il s'était contenté d'éviter ses sorts. Il avait même attaqué sa tante pour elle.

**Hermione :** Drago…

C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Délicatement, il posa une main sur la nuque de Hermione, laissant l'autre parcourir les courbes de son visage. Elle savoura les sensations que lui procura le contact de sa peau avec les doigts de Drago, fermant les yeux. Il s'attarda sur le contour de ses lèvres avant de déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur la joue de son amante.

Il effectua ainsi le même parcours qu'il avait fait quelques instants auparavant, évitant soigneusement sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Alors qu'il descendait vers son cou, il sentit le souffle de Hermione se faire plus saccadé. Il remonta légèrement vers son oreille, frôlant légèrement son lobe du bout du nez.

**Drago, **_**dans un murmure**_** :** Tu m'avais manqué…

Il scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Il sentit les mains de Hermione se poser sur son torse. Il avait tellement craint qu'elle ne survive pas elle était si faible lors de sa fuite. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dans le hall. Ils rompirent leur étreinte pour récupérer leurs baguettes. Mais Hermione ne pût se relever.

**Hermione :** Je crois qu'elle est cassée. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour soigner ça ?

**Drago :** Non, désolé. Mais il y a toujours le moyen de te mettre une attelle. Ferula.

**Hermione, **_**s'accrochant à lui**_** :** Ne me laisse pas seule avec elle.

**Drago :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle en a pour longtemps à être sonnée.

**Hermione :** Tu m'excuses, mais je préfèrerais qu'on prenne des précautions.

**Drago, **_**soupirant**_** :** Bien… Incarcerem. De toute façon, j'ai sa baguette.

**Hermione :** Où vas-tu ?

**Drago :** Je jette juste un coup d'œil. C'est bizarre qu'on entende plus rien.

Hermione s'appuya sur un pupitre et se mit enfin debout. Elle clopina jusqu'à la porte entrouverte à travers laquelle Drago regardait.

**Hermione :** Merci pour ton aide.

**Drago :** Mais je t'en prie.

**Hermione :** C'était ironique, imbécile de Serpentard. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Drago :** Rien.

**Hermione, **_**intriguée**_** :** Comment ça ?

**Drago :** Ils ont l'air d'être tous dans la Grande Salle. Et il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir un seul bruit. On doit être trop éloignés.

**Hermione :** C'est étrange…

**Drago :** Attends ! Ils… les Mangemorts. Il y en a qui essayent de s'enfuir.

**Hermione :** Tu devrais les rejoindre…

**Drago,**_** se retournant vers elle **_**:** Hermione ! Si je suis retourné au manoir, c'était uniquement pour toi. Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je l'avais prévu, mais je t'assure que c'était pour toi.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu, dans ce cas ?

**Drago :** Tu ne penses tout de même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait me laisser sans surveillance après ce que j'ai fait ? Même pendant la bataille, j'étais sous l'effet d'un sort de Pistage. C'est elle qui me l'a lancé et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle nous a retrouvé. Hermione, il faut que tu me croies. J'ai de bonnes chances de me retrouver à Askaban et je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que tu penses que je t'ai trahie.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

**Drago :** Je t'aime, Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille fondit en larmes. Elle se pressa contre lui, le corps agité de sanglots. Drago l'entoura de ses bras, enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Hermione et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce dernier moment en compagnie de l'élue de son cœur. Cette étreinte ayant des airs d'adieux, Drago y coupa court. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Hermione, effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et ouvrit la porte. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et la prit par la taille.

**Drago, **_**doucement**_** :** Passe ton bras autour de mon cou. Tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour marcher.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Ils sortirent de la salle et arrivèrent dans le hall où la foule poussait des rugissements de joie. Au milieu de ce regroupement se trouvait Harry Potter en compagnie de Ginny. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le couple qui avançait lentement dans leur direction. Le visage de Harry s'assombrit. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule, sa baguette pointée sur Drago.

**Hermione, **_**les yeux écarquillés de surprise**_** :** Harry, tu es vivant ? Mais comment…

**Harry :** Plus tard, Hermione. Toi, Malefoy, écarte-toi d'elle.

**Drago :** Navré, Potter, mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Elle ne peut pas tenir debout toute seule.

**Harry :** Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois-ci ?

**Drago :** Arrête ça, Potter. Je ne lui aie jamais rien fait. Volontairement, du moins. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis doté d'un charme irrésistible.

**Harry :** Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Malefoy. Alors tu la lâches ou je te tue.

**Hermione :** Harry, arrête ! Il m'a sauvé la vie. À deux reprises.

**Harry :** Il nous a trahis, c'est un Mangemort.

**Drago, **_**chuchotant**_** :** Vas-y. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, il est trop en colère.

**Hermione :** Mais…

**Drago :** Tout ira bien.

Il fit passer le bras de Hermione par-dessus sa tête et il la regarda avancer péniblement vers son ami. À mi-chemin, Ginny alla vers elle pour l'aider à avancer. Arthur Weasley et Sirius Black avancèrent vers Drago et l'emmenèrent dehors. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione avant de quitter le hall. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

**Hermione : **Tu as réussit ?

**Harry :** Non. On a réussit.

**Hermione : **À propos, il y a Bellatrix Lestrange dans cette salle, stupéfixée et ligotée.

**Harry :** Bien. Ils vont s'en occuper. Venez.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny sortirent dans le parc. Le jour commençait à pointer au loin. Ils s'assirent sur leur pierre, au bord du lac.

**Hermione :** Harry, Ron aussi a…

**Harry :** Non...

**Hermione, **_**pleurant**_** :** Qui d'autre?

**Harry :** Dumbledore, Percy, Trelawney, Seamus…

La liste était longue. Trop longue. Hermione ne cessait de pleurer, tout comme Ginny. Harry gardait un visage inexpressif. La guerre avait eu lieu par sa faute. Ces morts étaient si irréels. Il avait débarrassé le monde des sorciers de cette menace, mais à quel prix ? Il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt.

**Hermione, **_**d'une voix enrouée**_** :** Harry…

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré pendant ces deux dernières heures, d'autant plus avec le contrecoup de sa Potion de Vitalité. Elle n'avait plus de larmes dans ses yeux. Sa tristesse allait bien au-delà.

**Hermione :** Je sais ce à quoi tu penses et laisse-moi te dire que c'est faux. Tu es un héro, mais tu n'es qu'un homme. Un homme dont je suis fière d'être l'amie. Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux que ce que tu as accomplit. N'aie pas honte de tes larmes, ni de tes actes. Tu es notre héro à tous.

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Ginny et lui avaient besoin de se retrouver. Harry, surtout, avait besoin de Ginny. Elle regagna le château mais elle ne s'arrêta pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle monta tranquillement dans son dortoir. Elle se mit au lit, sans même prendre la peine de se changer et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand elle se réveilla, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Elle prit son temps pour se laver et se changer, ne désirant pas se retrouver face à la dure réalité. Malheureusement, son estomac la rappela à l'ordre et elle descendit à la Grande Salle. Elle passa par le hall où les grands sabliers magiques servant à décompter les points de chaque maison avaient été renversés. On aurait dit que la bataille n'avait pas eût lieu. Ils souhaitaient sans aucun doute effacer toutes les horreurs pour ne garder que le futur plein d'espoir. Mais la Grande Salle, elle, était décorée de tentures noires et les noms des personnes tombées au combat étaient inscrits sur un immense parchemin, derrière la table des professeurs.

Hermione repéra Harry en compagnie des Weasley et elle alla s'asseoir avec eux. Ils étaient assis à la table des Poufsouffles. Tout le monde s'était assit au hasard à la première place de libre. Beaucoup avaient des bandages, cicatrices de la bataille qui s'étaient déroulée entre les murs du château. Les élèves plus jeunes étaient revenus, partageant la tristesse des combattants.

**Harry, **_**chuchotant à Hermione**_** : **Tu arrives juste à temps McGonagall va faire un discours.

Hermione hocha la tête, se concentrant sur la directrice de Poudlard. Elle voulait juste pleurer la mort de ses amis. Ne pas penser à Drago, à sa rancœur contre son ami qui l'avait envoyé à Askaban. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la referma car le professeur McGonagall venait de réclamer l'attention à l'assemblée.

**McGonagall :** Aujourd'hui est un jour funeste pour nous tous. Chacun d'entre nous a perdu un être cher, un ami, un membre de sa famille, une personne qui nous a sourit une fois au détour d'un couloir, un camarade, une âme sœur. Il sera dur, pour chacun de nous, de vivre sans leur présence à nos côtés, de faire face à leur absence. Mais nous sommes tous les victimes du destin et nous devons faire en sorte que ces personnes ne soient pas mortes pour laisser place à un monde de tristesse et de regrets. Car aujourd'hui est aussi le jour de notre victoire, de la victoire de Harry Potter sur le terrible Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, pour nous offrir un monde nouveau où nous, sorciers, ne seront plus menacés par les forces du Mal. Encore une fois, Harry Potter nous a sauvé et a survécu. Je lève mon verre à Harry Potter.

Toute la salle reprit en cœur les derniers mots de la nouvelle directrice de leur école. Le concerné se leva et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall. Il leva la main pour demander le silence.

**Harry :** Je n'ai que peu de choses à ajouter. Tout d'abord, je ne suis en aucun cas le héro de cette guerre. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis ce statut, c'est vous qui me l'attribuez, mais je reste un homme. Un homme qui fait des erreurs comme chacun d'entre vous. Vous, vous êtes des héros.

Il désigna le parchemin où s'étalaient les noms des défunts.

**Harry :** Ce sont eux les héros. Maintenant, je vous demande une chose : ne vous laissez pas sombrer dans la tristesse. Évidemment, vous ne devez pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais il faut continuer à vivre. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous pouvons le faire. Pour eux.

À nouveau, la salle reprit l'hommage et Harry retourna à sa place. Les tables se couvrirent de nourriture et les personnes présentes commencèrent à manger dans un silence religieux. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry la bouscula accidentellement que Hermione réagit. Elle était restée immobile face aux deux discours. Elle se souvenait de chaque mot prononcé car ils l'avaient touché au plus profond d'elle-même. En passant sa main sur son visage, elle aperçu qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses larmes la veille, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sécha vivement ses joues du revers de sa manche et se servit au hasard de ce qui passait devant elle. Elle mangea quelques bouchées, mais elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sans un mot, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle monta jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues et mourir sur les dalles.

Arrivée en haut, elle s'assit sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide. Sans surprise, elle entendit des bruits de pas. La personne s'arrêta tranquillement, à quelques pas de Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi, Hermione fixant l'horizon, oubliant presque ses larmes.

**Hermione, **_**sans se retourner**_** :** J'ai bien écouté vos discours vous avez parlé de ceux qui ont ont perdu des êtres chers. Mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui ont laissé une partie de leur âme dans la bataille ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione tourna son visage rougit par les larmes vers son ami. Elle se leva et avança vers lui.

**Hermione, **_**impitoyable **_**: **Alors, Harry, quelle est ta solution pour ces personnes qui ont perdu une partie d'eux-même ? Dis-le !

**Harry :** Si tu estimes que je n'en ai pas parlé, c'est que tu ne m'as pas écouté aussi attentivement que tu le prétends. Ces discours s'adressaient à chaque personne présente. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et la plus grande héroïne, celle qui a dû affronter le plus d'épreuves et les plus dures, c'est toi, Hermione Granger. Tu as eû plus de courage que je n'en aurais jamais. Comme tout le monde, tu as fait des erreurs, mais tes actes les effacent sans peine. Tu as accomplit cette année de bien plus grandes choses que je n'en ai accomplit dans ma vie. Et je t'admire. Je t'admire et je suis fier de t'avoir pour ami. Et je tenais à te dire… pour hier. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça.

**Hermione :** Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu as humilié publiquement Drago, et moi par la même occasion. Et tout ça pour un stupide sentiment de rancœur envers lui. Malgré tout, je sais que tu t'en veux et cela me suffit. Je te pardonne.

**Harry, **_**la prenant dans ses bras**_** :** Merci.


	38. Epilogue

Il faisait encore chaud en cette fin d'après-midi de mi-septembre. Le soleil brillait fort, mais de sombres nuages se profilaient à l'horizon. Une jeune femme marchait sereinement vers le cimetière magique situé derrière le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait un tailleur gris foncé qu'elle portait de façon négligée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le travail. Elle avait également détaché ses cheveux, retenus par un chignon strict quelques instants auparavant. Le cimetière était entouré d'arbres aux feuilles dorées.

Hermione Granger sourit. Elle aimait ces dernières journées d'été. L'air était chargé d'une atmosphère électrisante. L'orage approchait. On entendait déjà le grondement sourd du tonnerre au loin. Le vent chaud faisait tourbillonner la poussière et les feuilles mortes qui parsemaient le sol.

Hermione déambulait entre les tombes, parcourant distraitement les noms gravés sur les stèles. Au milieu du cimetière, un immense mausolée se dressait. Sur la pierre noire, les noms des personnes mortes pendant la guerre étaient écrits en lettres d'argent. Comme à son habitude, elle lu l'intégralité de la gravure, bien qu'elle la connût par cœur. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le nom de Ron Weasley.

**Hermione :** Bonjour Ron. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas passée te voir. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec tous ces procès auxquels je devais témoigner ou même juste faire acte de présence, je n'ai pas eût une seconde à moi. Kingsley s'en sort très bien en tant que ministre de la Magie. Lui au moins il ne cherche pas à se servir de l'image de Harry pour redorer le blason du ministère. Il nous a offert une médaille, je t'en ai parlé. Il en a même fait une à ton nom. Il nous a proposé aussi un poste d'Auror. On a tous les deux refusés. Pour le moment, on a eût assez de Mangemorts. Harry surtout. Il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Heureusement qu'il a Ginny. À propos, ils ont arrêté une date pour leur mariage. Ce sera le jour de ton anniversaire. Ils souhaitaient te rendre un dernier hommage, je crois. Fleur et ta mère sont en train de faire une crise à ta sœur parce qu'elles estiment que le délai est trop court pour une fête inoubliable. Mais tu la connais, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Moi, le mariage… disons que ce n'est pas d'actualité. Ma vie me plaît telle qu'elle est et y assister me suffit. Ta mère prétend que c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Ça m'a fait sourire.

Elle marqua une pause. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que la guerre avait prit fin. Trois mois qu'elle avait perdu un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait eût besoin d'une période de deuil. Elle n'était sortie de chez elle que pour la cérémonie d'adieu aux victimes de la guerre. Elle avait eût lieu un mois après la bataille de Poudlard. Cela signa la fin de cette période. Les procès des Mangemorts avaient commencé quelques temps après et Hermione avait assisté à chacun d'eux.

Un nouveau grondement, plus fort que les précédents, résonna dans le cimetière. Les nuages étaient dangereusement proches du soleil.

**Hermione :** Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis désolée. Je reviendrais bientôt, je te le promets.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la sortie du cimetière. Quand elle passa l'arche qui délimitait l'endroit, elle sentit une goutte d'eau glisser le long de son avant-bras. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et leva le nez vers le ciel. Des dizaines de gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur son visage. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, savourant la sensation de la pluie chaude s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements. L'averse était violente, comme toutes les averses d'orage, mais c'était les moments préférés de Hermione.

À regret, elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa route. Mais elle marcha sans se presser. Elle voulait profiter jusqu'au bout de cet instant. Elle huma l'air à pleins poumons : une délicieuse odeur de bitume humide emplit ses narines. Elle aurait voulu enlever ses chaussures pour sentir sous ses pieds l'eau qui glissait sur les pavés, mais elle craignait de passer pour folle si jamais elle croisait quelqu'un.

Sur cette pensée, elle s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils, fixant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui avançait vers elle. Quand elle le reconnu, son sourire enfantin s'élargit. La pluie lui allait si bien. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselants de pluie tombaient sur son front. Sa chemise blanche, complètement trempée, collait son torse et ses larges épaules. Il avança rapidement jusqu'à elle. En s'arrêtant, il soupira d'exaspération.

Drago : J'étais sûr que tu resterais à te mouiller jusqu'à tomber malade.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Hermione : Et moi je savais que tu viendrais.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire tendre alors qu'il écartait les quelques mèches humides qui barraient le visage de sa compagne. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils disparurent dans un « pop » sonore, couvert par le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le sol.


End file.
